Gone To Soon
by 1JamesPenaDrive
Summary: Sequel to Lost and Found 2 of 3. The mystery man is back, and after a failed attempt with the car and stealing her at the phone shop. He takes Katie, and this time it worked. Like a shooting star, flying across the room Katie was gone to soon. Hurt/Family/Comfort. The rating has been upped since Lost and Found but it's nothing to bad.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Yay! I have actually been counting down the days until i can get back on a fanfiction scheldule. So some things you guys should know about this story. The rating has gone up, like I said before there is a little swearing, not to much. And some violence, but other than that it's fine. **

**Oh yeah and this story ends with a BANG. Just remember that. ;) Also there will be a sadness warning going out. Oh and the quotes are all from second season now. Yay! **

**So without further or due(do? Heh doo-doo. yes I'm immature deal with it :D), here is chapter one of Gone To Soon: Happy Birthday.**

* * *

Gone to Soon

_Hey there now  
Where'd you go  
You left me here so unexpected  
You changed my life  
I hope you know  
cause now I'm lost  
So unprotected_

In a blink of an eye  
I never got to say goodbye

Like a shooting star  
Flyin' across the room  
So fast so far  
You were gone too soon  
You're part of me  
And I'll never be  
The same here without you  
You were gone too soon

You were always there  
and like shining light  
on my darkest days  
you were there to guide me

Oh I miss you now  
I wish you could see  
Just how much your memory  
Will always mean to me

In a blink of an eye  
I never got to say goodbye

Like a shooting star  
Flyin' across the room  
So fast so far  
You were gone too soon  
You're part of me  
And I'll never be  
The same here without you  
You were gone too soon

Shine on! Shine on!  
To a better place  
Shine on! Shine on!  
Will never be the same

Like a shooting star  
Flyin' across the room  
So fast so far  
You were gone too soon  
You're part of me  
And I'll never be  
The same here without you  
You were gone too soon

Shine on! Shine on!  
You were gone too soon  
Shine on! Shine on!  
You were gone too soon  
Shine on! Shine on!  
You were gone too soon

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Dear Katie, happy birthday to you._

(Katie POV)

"Katie get up!" My oh-so-kind brother yelled as he launched himself onto my bed.

"Go away Kendall," I murmured rolling over.

"Well, I guess you don't want me to take you out for a special birthday breakfast." He pouted, still on top of me.

I smiled, leave it to Kendall to plan out my birthday from the minute I woke up, or the minute he woke me up. "Why couldn't you have waited until I woke up?"

"Some ones a moody elven year old!" Kendall said his hands on my shoulders.

"Go away," I told him rolling flat onto my back.

"Go away," He mimicked.

"MOOOOM! Kendall's bothering me!" I sat up and pushed him away, yelling for my mom.

But was it my mom who came in the room next? NO! "Your mom isn't home; she and Carlos went out shopping." James told me, making no effort to get my brother off of me.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine where's Logan?" He was the next most mature, maybe he would help me.

"Lobby, looking for Camille."

Not helpful!

"So," Kendall smiled. "It's our job to take you out to breakfast."

I groaned. "Get oooooutah!" I put extra emphasis on the t.

"You have ten minutes to get ready before I come in here and attack you again." Kendall pushed himself off my bed. "That goes for you too James."

After the guys left, I pushed back the covers and found some clothes to put on. I knew for a fact that Kendall wasn't kidding about coming back in to attack me, even if I was standing, he would still jump on top of me. I combed out my hair, turned off the lights then left.

Kendall was sitting on the counter twirling his car keys.

"Where's James?"

He threw the keys in the air and caught them. After repeating this process three more times, he finally spoke. "Bathroom."

I sighed; the apartment seemed so empty with just me, Kendall and James. I guess Carlos and Logan have a pretty big impact on the randomness in 2J.

Finally, James came out of the bathroom, smelling like man-spray and hairspray. Not an unusual smell for him.

After shooting James a dirty look, Kendall slid off the counter. "Y'all ready?" He started to leave, James followed him and I trailed behind.

"When did he become country?" I muttered.

I slid into the back of the BTR Mobile and laid my head on the window. This isn't exactly how I wanted my birthday to start off.

James turned on the radio as Kendall began to drive. We passed our usual breakfast restaurant, and I looked up at the two boys in the front seat. "Where are we going?"

James and Kendall shared a look. "You'll seeeee," My brother sang.

A half hour later we pulled up in front of a small building. It was short, rectangular and painted a nice shade of blue. "Where are weeeee?"

Kendall just got out of the car, opened my door and pulled me out. "You don't remember this place?"

"Should I?" I asked him curiously.

"Yes!" James yelled. He started to walk towards the doors. I padded after him, stopping just before the tall double doors, which were stained a deep red. "Are you _sure_ you don't remember this place?"

I bopped my head up and down; I hadn't ever been here before.

Someone put his hands on my shoulder. "Maybe this will jog you're memory."

I spun around. "Logan!"

He gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "Happy birthday Katie."

I grinned. "What was going to make me remember?"

Logan gave a mischievous grin. "Oh no! My uvula is,"

"Stuck between these aardvark's pink finger nails!" We finished together.

"This is the place?"

They all nodded. "This is the place."

Kendall smiled and pushed open the door.

"SURPRISE!" Came from what seemed to be fifty different voices blended into one.

I grinned and surveyed the crowd. Carlos, my mom, Jo, Camille, Stephanie, Guitar Dude, Bitters, Gustavo, Kelly, Lucy, The Jennifer's, Tyler, and even Jett, and many, many more stood in front of me.

The wait staff of the restaurant didn't look too pleased to be hosting a party for so many people but nonetheless didn't complain. I figured Gustavo's money had something to do with that. Against the far wall there were buffet tables set up, stacked high with pancakes, waffles, eggs, cereals, cinnamon rolls, and other pastries.

Purple, blue, and green streamers decorated the ceiling while balloons were tied down in the corners, but also floated around the room. Balloons that weren't filled with helium littered the floor. Two bubble machines in opposite corners of the room blew huge bubbles into the center. All of the tables had been stacked against the side of the room chairs were pushed to make more room at tables and music was blaring. Confetti also dusted the floor, the managers would have fun cleaning all that up! A table stacked with colorfully wrapped presents was in the corner, people were eating, dancing and just having a good time already.

I grinned even bigger and gave each of my brothers a hug. "Thank you."

Kendall grinned and put his hands on my shoulders, giving them a small squeeze. "Anything for my baby sister."

"Now," Carlos said. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to The Jennifer's!" With that he ran off.

"He knows he has no chance with them, right?" I asked, watching as Carlos weaved his way in between the massive crowd.

"He might!" James pointed to Carlos who was now dancing with curly-haired Jennifer.

Kendall's face lit up. "Way to go buddy!"

I laughed.

This was a little much for turning 11; I wondered what they would do for my 16th birthday.

"So Katie," Kendall squeezed my shoulders. "You ready to party?"

I nodded. Let the fun begin!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

(Katie POV)

I sighed contently and leaned back against my pillows later that night. It was so peaceful in here, the party had been fun, but it was exhausting and loud, and now all I wanted to do was fall asleep.

I pulled the covers up to my chin and grabbed my stuffed lamb, laying my head on the pillow I stared into the darkness. No longer able to keep my eyes open any longer, I fell asleep.

At around two in the morning, I heard my door creak open. I buried myself farther under the covers as a tall man crept into the room. "Katie." It whispered.

I whimpered, shrinking back father into the pillows.

"Katie." It said again.

I let out another whimper.

The figure suddenly moved, and in two long strides made it across the room and flicked on the lights.

I squinted across the room as the man shut the door. "Whoever you are, you're scarring me!" My lower lip quivered and my voice shook but I paid no attention to that.

The man turned around, black beanie pulled over his eyes; he looked to be in black sweat pants and a grey under shirt. "God it's bright in here!"

I took a deep breath, and on the count of three, I jumped out of bed and briskly ripped the black beanie off the strangers head. Sharp green eyes stared me straight in the eye. I gasped chucked the cloth hat at the man as hard as I could and dove onto my bed.

"KENDALL!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs, making the man cover his ears. "COME HERE!"

"Katie shut up!" He yelled.

I buried myself back under the covers, hiding my face.

The covers were whipped back off of my body, causing a chill up my spine.

I rolled over. "GET AWAY!" I started to kick the air viciously.

"Katie, Katie!" Someone said gently, shaking me.

"Get away!" I yelled again.

"It's just me!"

I opened my eyes to see Kendall standing next to my bed shaking me gently.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked squirming to sit up in my bed. While I was at the party, Mom had hired people to redo my bedroom. The walls were still purple; the couch had been replaced by white fluffy moon chairs. My bed is now a full sized with a white duvet, with purple zebra stripes. There were so many pillows, white, purple, a few light blue to match the other throw pillows on the chairs. Some were fluffy, others were long and then there were the pillows you actually slept on. Also, there is a crystal chandelier above my bed and the rest of the furniture was white with purple accents.

"I heard you screaming." Kendall pushed some of my hair off my forehead. "Are you okay?"

"I had a bad dream." I admitted, grabbing the stuffed lamb and holding it close to me.

Kendall sat on the edge of my bed, and then turned to face me. "What about?"

"Daddy." I whispered.

My brother just looked at me.

"Stop staring at me!"

Kendall grinned; then began to sing, lifting me out of my bed so I could dance with him.

"_She says don't stare at me  
She's afraid that I might see  
Those 5 extra pounds she talks about  
I don't know what she's talking about_

She looks through magazines  
With every page she dreams of  
Looking like somebody else  
I wish she wasn't so hard on herself

Then she falls asleep with just my t-shirt on  
But even when her hair's messed up and her make-up's gone

You can't hide Beautiful  
You can't hide wonderful  
There's nothing that she has to do  
It just comes natural  
She makes it look easy  
I love what she does to me  
No way to disguise  
The way that she shines  
You can't hide beautiful

She can take a simple dress  
Put it on and turn some heads  
Every time she moves she gets me  
She doesn't even know she's pretty

And the way she thinks sometimes  
Out of nowhere blows my mind  
She makes me laugh and makes me dream  
I love the way she looks at things

A little piece of heaven god gave to this world  
She might think she's just an ordinary girl

You can't hide Beautiful  
You can't hide wonderful  
There's nothing that she has to do  
It just comes natural  
She makes it look easy  
I love what she does to me  
No way to disguise  
The way that she shines  
You can't hide beautiful"

He twirled me around one last time before gently tossing me on the bed. "You can't hide beautiful!" Then he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks for coming in, Kendall." I told him twisting the edge of my blankets.

"Anytime baby sister." He smiled and pulled the blankets up to my chin again. "Are you okay sleeping in here by yourself?"

I nodded. "I think so."

"You sure?"

"Yes Kendall!" I gave him a small push. "I'm fine!"

He gave me a sly smile. "Okay." He headed to the door. "You know where to find me."

I bopped my head up and down, then slid down resting my head on my pillow as he turned the lights off. "Love you Kendall."

"Love you too baby sister." Kendall almost seemed reluctant to leave. I thought back to the night where I had almost jumped out of my window. That song he sang to me. How did it go? "_She don't know how much I need her, she don't know I'd fall apart, without her kiss, without her faithful loving arms." _ Had he really meant that? I sighed once again and closed my eyes. I would talk to him in the morning.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading! Stay tuned for chapter two: Time To Say Goodbye on Wednesday. XOXO~Tay**

_That always happens when I make toast!_


	2. Time To Say Goodbye

**Hay! Oh whoops not that kind of 'hay'. Hey! Okay that's better. **

**One thing I forgot to mention in the first chapter, I got a NetBook. Which is basically just a little computer given to me from my school. So now I can type during down time during class. Which won't really matter since i have an update scheldule but I just thought I would give you a little heads up if my stories have a phrase or two in Spanish or madarin that I didn't catch. And no, I don't speak mandarin, but I did write a whole chapter in it. We got a worksheet in class on how to write in manadrin. So yeah! **

**This chapter is dedicated to: BTRlover98, BTRlover22, and Crazygurl5and11. You guys made my job of remembering the names easy this time. **

**Oh and a shoutout to my friend HamsterRoxx who just started reading lost and found. I would say go read her stories but she never updates. So SHAME ON DANI! (that's like what 14 shame's now?) If any one has ever seen Tyler Ward in concert you will know about the shames and stuff, if not: it doesn't matter! And yes I just got really off topic. **

**Okay: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my o/c's and the plot line. **

**Songs used: Time to Say Goodbye is the only one I think**

**Warnings: End of the chapter is sad, and this story ends with a bang. (that will be in every chapter for as long as I can remember.)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Time to Say Goodbye

_Somewhere in the distance there's a place for me to go I don't want you to hate me but I think you need to know you're weighing on my shoulders and I'm sick of feeling down so I guess it's time for me to say goodbye_

(Katie POV)

I woke up the day after my birthday, to a bright room. It would be my first summer in California and I was excited. No school, longer days to spend with my brothers. More swimming, hopefully meaning I would get better at it! I jumped out of bed, still in my PJ's and went out into the kitchen.

James looked like he had fell asleep playing video games last night, because he was slumped over on the couch with a controller in his hands and the TV had some video game screen on it. I wondered where the others were. I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table, it felt weird to be alone in the apartment. I finished my breakfast then went into my room and changed into my bathing suit. Back in the kitchen I started to look through the drawers for paper and a pen. I couldn't find anything. I sighed and ran back to my room. I pulled out my personalized stationary and a purple pen and wrote: WENT TO POOL BE BACK SOON, LOVE KATIE. I set that on the counter, grabbed a key card, a magazine, my Nintendo, and phone with headphones.

I ran down to the pool to find a seat. I grabbed one near the cabanas, and sat down, starting to listen to music. At around noon I saw the boys leave for Rocque Records, I knew they would be back by five.

A little while later, I saw a familiar face by the pool doors. I watched as the man surveyed the pool. He must have found who he was looking for, because he smiled and started to walk. The man walked up to me and stood in front of the chair.

"Katie," He growled. He had short blonde hair and hard green eyes, the same color as Kendall's.

"Daddy?" I whispered.

He nodded, slowly and sinisterly.

"How did you find me?" I asked quietly. Kendall had promised that he would never come back! He _promised_!

"I looked up your location one that one website for foster children and went to some stupid house in Oklahoma." The Bryan household, where I had lived for about a week. "They said you moved to California, and unfortunately my little stunt with the car wasn't enough to kill you so I knew I had to come back."

"That was you?" I whispered my eyes filling with tears at this evil man.

"Then at the phone store I almost had you but that stupid boy went and got in my way!"

"That stupid boy was my brother!" I remembered all of these events like it was yesterday. I couldn't believe I hadn't recognized him. "What do you want with me?"

"I'm here to take you back, whether you like it or not!" He growled, but he didn't lunge for me.

"There are too many witnesses; they can call the cops if you take me!" I told him, shrinking back into my seat.

"You don't think I know that stupid girl?! I have this all figured out. Tonight you will meet me outside of this building at midnight!"

"What if I don't come?"

"Then the boy gets it. If you tell anyone, the boy gets it. You call the police, the boy gets it. Got it?" My father growled.

"Yes sir." I whispered, I knew by the boy he meant Kendall, and by gets it, he probably meant kill.

"You may bring one bag filled with clothes and _nothing else!_ Got it?"

I nodded miserably.

"See you tonight _darling_," He said in a way that made my blood run cold.

I waited for him to leave, gathered my things and ran upstairs, through the apartment and into my room. After locking the door, I collapsed on my bed and started to cry.

At five o'clock I started to gather my stuff. I grabbed a couple pairs of jeans, some t-shirts, pajamas, my wallet filled with pictures of me and the guys, my phone, and its charger. I couldn't believe this was happening. Why me? What did I do to deserve this?

"Hey Katie?" Kendall knocked on my door.

I quickly threw my bag into my closet and opened to door. "Hi Kendall."

"How was your day?" He smiled, and walked into my room, sitting on my bed.

I followed him and sat next to him, making sure our legs were touching. "Good." I lied.

"Good? That's all I get? One word?" Kendall teased.

I nodded.

"What did you do today?"

"I went to the pool." And got threatened by my father, I thought.

Kendall turned towards me. "You know something Katie? You kinda look like you've been crying."

I winced and jumped down off the bed rushing to the mirror. Ugh! My eyes were red. It _did_ look like I had been crying. I rubbed at my eyes, but it did nothing.

"Is everything okay?" Kendall asked from my bed.

I nodded. I hated lying to him, but it was for his own safety. "Can we take a walk or something after dinner tonight?"

Kendall nodded. "Will you tell me what's wrong on the walk?"

"Nothing's wrong Kendall!" I whispered.

"Okay," He got up and kissed me on the head. "See you at dinner."

I waited for him to leave, then I flopped back onto my bed and cried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Kendall POV)

Katie seemed to be acting really weird tonight, at dinner she was very quiet, and just played with her fork.

I decided to see if I could figure out what was wrong during our little walk tonight.

I went and knocked and Katie's door. "You ready baby sister?"

She appeared at the door once more, her hair messy and her eyes a little red. Something was definitely wrong.

"Yeah, I guess so." She croaked.

We were both silent as we made our way to the lobby. Once outside of the Palm Woods, I decided to make conversation. "Why'd you want to take a walk tonight?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It was a nice night; maybe we could make this a summer tradition? Every night after dinner, go on a walk."

I smiled. "I'd like that."

She nodded.

"Katie, do you feel okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You're voice sounds a little weird." I told her.

"I feel fine!" She snapped.

I sighed. There was something wrong with her. We walked a little farther until we reached a park bench, deep in Palm Woods Park. I sat down and motioned for her to come next to me.

"What?" She whispered and sat down next to me.

"Katie there's something wrong and I know it." I told her. "You look like you've been crying and I know you don't cry unless something seriously wrong."

"Nothing's wrong Kendall." She whispered looking down at her lap.

I gently lifted her face to look at me. "Can you look into my eyes and say that?"

She shook her head, holding back tears. She bit her lip and looked down, blinking rapidly.

I put my arm around her and let her cry into my chest. "Aww Katie."

She sniffled. "I wanna go home."

"Okay," I whispered and kissed her head. "Okay."

She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I asked Katie, who hadn't moved from the bench.

She nodded. "Yes please."

I smiled and picked her up, bridal style. Her ear was positioned right by my heart and I could tell she was listening to it beat.

As soon as we arrived back in to room I put her down.

"I love you, Kendall." She said and gave me a hug.

"I love you too, Katie." I told her and returned the hug.

When she finally released me she turned to the guys. "Night guys."

"Night Katie," Carlos said leaning over the back of the couch.

"Good night Katie." Logan smiled.

"Night Kates." James grinned. "Sleep good."

"See you in the morning." I told her.

She looked at me for a second, then turned and walked to her room without responding.

"Is she okay?" Logan asked me.

"No." I sighed and sat down next to them.

"What's wrong with her then?" Carlos asked.

"She won't tell me." I whispered.

The guys looked at me sympathetically.

"Why won't she tell me?" I murmured. "Doesn't she love me?"

Logan put his hand on my shoulder and whispered. "Maybe she isn't telling you _because_ she loves you."

* * *

**Awwwwww. Poor Katie and Kendall. Am I the only one who got sad at the part where they were on the park bench and at Logan's last line? Any way, thanks for reading! Stay tuned on Monday for: Tonight I Wanna Cry. - Sounds positive right? Okay bye! XOXO~Tay**

_I might wanna hit you now!_


	3. Tonight I Wanna Cry

**Hi guys! So my power is out, and I'm supposed to be saving my laptop battery for something important(in my mother's eyes, this is not important :P) so there won't be an annoyingly long authors note today. I know that breaks your heart. (sarcasm) Hahaha oh well. **

**Warnings: Increased violence, increased swearing, false accuasations (did I spell that right?), this story ends with a bang, and alchohol (I spelled that wrong.) usage. Maybe... Oh and sadness too.**

**Songs used: Tonight I wanna cry**

**This chapter is dedicated to: briorca18, BTRlover98, BTRlover22, Crazygurl5and11 **

**Disclaimer: I own my plot and that's about it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Tonight I Wanna Cry

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show and I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control but I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain to hell with my pride, let it fall like rain from my eyes tonight I wanna cry_

(Katie POV)

It was eleven thirty, everyone had gone to bed and I had a mere thirty minutes left in my home. I grabbed the old lamb that my dad had given me when I was little and stuffed it into my backpack. Then the newer lamb from Kendall sat perched on my pillows. I grabbed one of my tape recorders and recorded a message for the guys.

I pressed play and started to talk. "Um, hi guys. It's me, Katie. But I guess you would have known that. So if you're hearing this I'm already gone. If you're mad at me for leaving I'm sorry. But I had a reason. I was at the pool and Daddy came up to me and told me to meet him outside of the Palm Woods. I know it's stupid to do but he said if I didn't he would hurt one of you guys instead of me. So I left. If you're mad I understand. But I think he's bringing me back to our old house. The address is 21441 Ceadar Gate Drive, Chico California. I love you guys so much. See you soon, I hope. I love you. Bye I guess. Katie."

When I finished my message I tied a string around it and attached it to my lamb. I pushed away my tears and grabbed my backpack. First I crept into my mom's room, and gave her a kiss goodbye. Then I did the same to Kendall. I would have stayed longer but I didn't want to be late.

I quietly left the apartment and walked down to the lobby. Outside the sky was pitch black, no moon tonight. Not too many stars either. My dad's red minivan was the only car parked on the curb. He was standing right outside of his car, dressed in all black.

"Hello Katie." His voice sent a chill up my spine.

"Hello." I whispered.

"Pajama's, cute." He smiled, his teeth were straight and white as could be.

"I was supposed to be sleeping." I reminded him.

"Shut up girl!" My dad yelled creeping towards me. He lifted his hand and hit my cheek twice as hard as Logan did when he was trying to wake me up from my night terror. But this didn't have good intentions. "Get in the van!"

"Yes sir." I whispered, touching my cheek, I climbed in the trunk that he had open, and stretched out.

"You can sleep on our eight hour drive!" He roared. I expected him to hit me over the head and knock me out but he only slammed the trunk and went up and started the car.

My suspicions were confirmed. We were going back to my old house. And I would soon be living in hell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Kendall POV)

I knocked on Katie's door after I got back from Rocque Records the next day. When she didn't respond I opened the door. Katie was nowhere to be found in her room. I searched the entire apartment, then the pool and lobby. She was gone.

"Logan!" I called to my roommate who was sitting on the couch. "Have you seen Katie?"

"No, I thought your mom said she was in her room."

"She's not!" I cried.

Logan stood up immediately. "Kendall hey it's okay! I'm sure she's fine! She's probably just taking a walk or something. Me and the guys will go look for her. You stay here unless she comes back."

"Okay," I whispered.

Logan grabbed his jacket and a key card. "I'll go get them from the pool and we'll be on our way."

I nodded and sat down on the couch. I held back my tears. She was going to be in so much trouble when she got back! I didn't know if I should yell at her or hug her to death.

Song lyrics were floating around my head so I grabbed a root beer, my guitar, some paper, a pencil, and pretzels and got to work. By the time the guys got back I had finished my song.

_"Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away  
_

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry_

Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry" _

"Hey Kendall." James whispered as he opened the door.

"Did you find her?" I asked hopefully.

"No," Carlos said. "I'm sorry."

I covered my eyes, and put my head back on the couch, letting out a sob.

"Kendall it's okay. It's gonna be okay. I'm sure Katie's fine." James reassured me.

I shook my head and let out another sob.

"You writing a song?" Carlos asked me and grabbed the paper. James and Logan walked over to Carlos and read over his shoulder.

After they had finished, James came over behind the couch and put his hands on my shoulders. "Kendall."

Carlos set down the paper and sat next to me. "That was really good Kendall. Katie will be fine. She's a strong girl."

I nodded.

"_I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain?"_ Logan asked, reciting the lyrics.

I looked up at him and nodded. Next to me Carlos stiffened and James' hands tightened on my shoulders.

"Kendall…" Logan said, his voice trailing off.

"They're just lyrics Logan!" I protested.

"Then what's that?" Logan asked pointing to the brown bottle on the table.

"Root beer!" I snapped.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" James asked me.

I pushed his hands off my shoulders. "Taste it!"

Logan carefully picked up the root beer bottle and swirled it around. Finally, he lifted it to his lips and took a sip. "Root beer."

I felt Carlos relax next to me, and James put his hands back on my shoulders.

"What are we going to do about Katie?" I asked quietly.

"Have you checked her room?" Carlos asked me.

I shook my head.

"Well," James said. "What are we waiting for?"

I followed them to Katie's room and sat on her bed as they looked around.

"Her phone and charger are gone." Carlos said.

"So is her wallet," whispered James.

"And so are a bunch of her clothes." Logan grimaced.

"And the lamb that I gave her when she was first born." I observed.

"Kendall?" Carlos whimpered. "Did Katie run away?"

"I don't know Carlos. I really don't know." I told the smallest boy, and touched the lamb that I had just given her in November. Something small and black clattered to the floor.

Logan reached down and picked it up. "It looks like a tape recorder."

"Press play." I told him.

Logan hit play and Katie's voice came out and took over the room. I listened intently to the message and once it was over an awkward silence took over the room.

"Do you guys know what this means?" I asked quietly.

"Your dad has Katie?" Logan asked.

"They're some place eight hours away from here?" James asked me.

"Road trip?" Carlos widened his eyes.

I nodded. "All of the above."

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! Talk to you on Wednesday when I post No Love. Bye! XOXO~Tay**

_But I shipped it three days ago...it's slippers that massage your feet when you walk._


	4. No Love

**Happy Elevate Day! Oh and happy almost Thanksgiving too. But elevate day is more important. I got out of school at 10:30 toady, talk about a wasted day I also got to ride home with big brother dearest. He gave me some new ideas for the story with out trying. And that's why I love him. **

**I don't actually know what to talk about so I'm going to do all of the boring stuff that I'm legally (not really) oblugated to do. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: CrazyGurl5and11 and BTRlover98. You guys rock, not only have you reviewed every chapter of all my stories but you are also coming up with new ways to answer the quote for every chapter. **

**Songs Used: No Love by Simple Plan. I absolutley adore this song. And Keep You With Me by Hot Chellea Ray. **

**Disclaimer: Can you belive I still don't own anything? I sure can!**

**Warnings: This story ends with a bang and Tyler Ward has NO cavities! (That has nothing to do with the story I just felt the need to tell all of you guys that.)**

**Okay enjoy chapter 4. No Love. **

* * *

Chapter 4: No Love

_There's only hate there's only tears there's only pain there is no love here oh so what will you do? there's only lies there's only fears there's only pain there is no love here broken down like a mirror smashed to pieces you learned the hard way to shut your mouth and smile if these walls could talk they would have so much to say cause every time you fight the scars are gonna heal but there never gonna go away_

(Katie POV)

I was asleep in my room, my second day with my father, yesterday I had spent all day in my room, for protection.

The door swung open. "Get up."

I obeyed. What did he want with me? I looked into the daylight. The hallways of my old house were covered in pictures of me when I was little, pictures of Kendall, and my mom. Some of the frames were cracked, but it was nice to see some friendly faces.

Upstairs in my room, the small twin sized bed was covered with a white ratty blanket. The floors were dusty, and the closet was tiny. I had a hard time believing I had lived here for eight years. My mirror was cracked down the center and I remembered how that happened. I was about six and Dad was yelling at me and I was standing in front of the mirror. He tried to hit me upside the head but I ducked and he broke the mirror. I had never heard him scream so loud. He hit me pretty badly the next day to make up for it.

I was proud of the crack in the mirror; it showed I had outsmarted a monster.

"Katie?" A grim voice said. "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" I asked innocently.

He glared at me. "Work." With that he slammed my door shut. I waited until his car pulled out of the driveway then I grabbed my phone from my bag.

37 messages. Five from my mom. Seven from James. Eight from Carlos. Seven from Logan. 10 from Kendall.

They were basically, KATIE WHERE ARE YOU? KATIE COME HOME! KATIE YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET HOME! KATIE I'M SO SORRY. KATIE WE'RE COMING FOR YOU. WE'LL BE THERE SOON. And then my personal favorite.

Kendall: KATIE STAY STRONG. I'LL BE THERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. LOVE YOU BABYSISTER.

I looked around the room then replied to Kendall.

Katie: LOVE YOU TOO BIG BROTHER. COME SOON.

My phone vibrated back almost immediately.

Kendall: KATIE! WE'RE TALKING TO MOM ABOUT LEAVING RIGHT NOW. WE'LL BE THERE IN A FEW DAYS.

A few days? I started to cry.

Katie: KENDALL NO! PLEASE COME SOONER THAN THAT! :'(

Kendall: I'LL TRY MY BEST BABY SISTER. HUSH BABY SISTER DON'T YOU FEAR BIG BROTHERS GONNA DRY ALL YOUR TEARS.

I didn't respond after that, I charged my phone so I could text Kendall at night, and then went to explore the house. I was hoping for food since I hadn't eaten since breakfast two days ago. My dad hadn't fed me since I arrived. I crept out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. There was a lot of alcohol but not too much food. I grabbed some dry cereal and went to explore the house. There were three bedrooms in the house, I knew one was mine, one was Dad's but I wasn't sure what the other one was used for.

I walked back upstairs and to the room across the hall from mine. I opened the door and saw a room twice the size of mine with fresh paint on the walls, a huge bed, and unbroken mirrors and a clean floor. I walked inside and looked around. I wondered why this room was in such nice condition.

I heard footsteps coming closer. I froze.

"Who are you?" A voice said from the doorway. I turned around to see a tall boy, dressed in neat clothes, with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who are _you_?" I asked back, pretending not to be intimidated. He was so clean and dressed so nicely, and I looked like a mess of course.

"I'm Robert. You can call me Robbie though." He smiled a genuine smile.

"Why are you here?"

"I live here."

I was shocked. "Why?"

"Because that nice man said I could." Robbie grinned. Nice man? Did he mean my dad?

"That man doesn't hit you? He didn't kidnap you? You live here by choice?!" I exclaimed.

"Of course I live here by choice." Robbie smiled. "You never answered my question. Who are you?"

"I'm Katie." I whispered.

"How long have you been here Katie?" Robbie asked sitting down on his bed.

"Two days. My stupid father took me away from my house in LA with my mom." I grimaced.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he hates me and wants me dead. So he'll probably beat me and starve me to death while I'm here."

Robbie looked confused and when he did, he gorgeous blue eyes crinkled. "That sounds awful, what would a horrible man like that want with a sweet little girl like you?"

I sighed. "I told you. He hates me!"

The boy never did un-crinkle his blue eyes, so I explained what my dad has done to me since I was born.

When I finished, I had tears running down my face. So Robbie picked me up and held me in his lap, just like Kendall would have done.

"Katie, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Robbie asked me gently.

I nodded. "I have my real big brother Kendall, who's 17, then his three best friends that live with us, who are also 17."

"Do they know where you are?"

I nodded again. "I left them a note and I got a text from Kendall that said he would be out here in a few days."

"A few days? Isn't LA only like eight hours away?" Robbie asked me.

"Yeah, they have to convince my mom, and their boss, and call the police and stuff." I explained. "Can you get me home?"

"I wish I could, but I'm only 15, I don't have a license or a car." Robbie whispered, still holding me in his lap.

"Oh." I sighed, holding back tears.

"What did you mean their boss?" Robbie asked.

"Gustavo Rocque, they're supposed to be finishing their album this week and I don't know if they'll be allowed to leave before they finish."

Robbie looked down at me. "Katie, who are your brothers?"

"Big Time Rush." I answered.

"Then believe me when I say, they'll come for you as soon as possible."

"How do you know that?" I asked him.

"Do you know what they say about you in interviews? They love you so much Katie, they'll be out here in the blink of an eye."

"I hope you're right." I whispered.

Robbie lifted me off of his lap then leaned back on his pillows of his bed and patted the spot next to him. I crawled up next to him and sat down. "Do you wanna tell me about your brothers?"

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Okay, tell me about Logan first." Robbie smiled; I wondered how he knew their names.

"Logan, he's awesome, kind of over protective, really smart, and he's always helping me with my school work. I think Kendall trusts him the most to watch me. I trust Logan a lot, but he almost always tells Kendall or my mom what I tell him. But he's a good brother."

"Logan sounds cool. What about James?"

"James?" I asked then started laughing. "James is really nice, and funny, and I love being around him. He's also really protective over me. He's really easy to prank. I've dyed his hair lots of different colors. James is a little temperamental but our fights never last too long. He's a good brother too."

"Carlos?" Robbie was really fast with the names; I bet he's a fan.

"Carlos is a ball of energy. And he's always super cheerful, and fun to be around. We get into some trouble together, because we both have so much energy. We've destroyed some stuff in the apartment but we always have fun together, he's awesome and a great brother." I smiled at the thought of all the trouble we've gotten in.

"I have a feeling you'll be able to go on for a while with Kendall," Robbie grinned.

"Kendall is like my best friend, my brother and my dad all rolled into one. He's always there for me, but he's also a little over protective. Or scratch that, a _lot_ over protective. He's really fun, and he's helped me prank all of the other guys. He's really good humored and stuff like that and yeah." I sighed contently, Robbie was already like my fifth brother. I wondered why he was here, in _this _house. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I don't." The blue eyed boy replied.

"Why do you live here?" I asked curiously.

"I'm just here for the summer, my mom and dad dropped me off so I could spend the summer with my uncle."

"So that means, we're cousins?" I asked, what were the odds that when I was kidnapped I got to meet more of my family?

"Yeah, pretty much." Robbie replied.

So that meant my chances of dating him were gone. "So that means you've met Kendall?"

He shook his head. "No I haven't."

Later that day we were sitting on the couch after eating a dinner that Robbie had cooked when my dad walked in. "Katie are you bothering this boy?"

"No sir," Robbie said. "She's not. Not at all."

"Robert, get up stairs." My drunk dad said.

"Yes sir." Robbie got up off the couch and walked upstairs quickly.

"Katie don't you dare bother that boy. He's a thousand times better than you'll ever be!"

"But Daddy! I wasn't!" I cried.

"Don't talk back to me!" He roared and grabbed me by the hair and shoved me down onto the ground. After kicking me in the stomach a few times, he pulled me back up punched me a couple dozen times then shoved me back on the ground. "That'll teach you!"

I started to cry, it hurt too bad to move. I wanted to go home really bad. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I stiffened.

"It's just me!" Robbie whispered through the darkness. He came over and picked me up; he carried me to my room and placed me lightly on the bed.

"I want Kendall!" I sobbed.

"Katie, please be quiet, you don't want him to come back, do you?" Robbie told me, kneeling by the bed.

"Kendall!" I whispered.

"Fine! Where's your phone?" Robbie stood up. I pointed to my desk, where my phone was on the ground, underneath my backpack. Robbie unplugged it and handed it to me. When I turned it on, I saw my background, me and the guys. We were at Palm Woods Park. I was in Kendall's arms, James was carrying Carlos, and Logan had his arms looped around James and Kendall's shoulders. We were all making insane faces, and it was my favorite picture ever. I knew it was Logan's background as well, but Kendall's was me in Palm Woods Park, up in the trees.

I hit the number one on speed dial and it started to call Kendall.

"Katie?" Kendall's voice rang out.

"Kenny," I sobbed.

"Katie what's wrong?" Kendall asked me.

"It hurts. Daddy hurts. Bad." I sobbed. Robbie was standing by the door watching me.

"Katie shhh. Please stop crying. I'm convincing Gustavo to let us take a week long break tomorrow. We should be out there by Sunday." Kendall whispered.

"No! Come now!" I cried out.

"Katie!" Robbie hissed. "Keep your voice down!"

"Baby sister I'm doing the best I can. Just stay strong, okay? Can you stay strong for me?" Kendall asked me.

"Kenny I wanna come home." I wailed.

"And I want you home. Why don't you just go to sleep? I'll see you soon. I promise." My big brother told me.

"Will you sing me to sleep?" I asked.

"How will you hang up if you fall asleep?" Kendall asked me.

"Robbie can hang up for me." I told him. I got under the covers, put the phone on speaker, and then set it on my night table.

"Who's Robbie?" Kendall asked me.

"I am." Robbie said.

"Robbie lives with Dad. He's our cousin Kendall." I explained.

"Oh, nice to meet you over the phone." Kendall said politely.

"Kendall I promise I'm trying to take the best care possible of your little girl." Robbie told my brother.

"I believe you." Kendall said flatly.

"Can you just sing now?" I asked eagerly.

"Okay," Kendall agreed. "Now lay down."

"I am!" I giggled out of mock frustration.

"Good girl. I love you Katie." Kendall told me.

"Love you too big brother." I whispered.

_"(I gotta keep you with me)  
Ohh, ohh  
Ohh, ohh, oh_

Catch my flight, 6am  
Gonna be gone til who knows when  
Here I go

I squeeze you tight one last time  
I use my shirt to dry your eyes  
Gotta let go

When I'm gone all the nights are so long  
We've got to hold on, on, on

Days go by  
And yeah I've always got you on my mind, oh  
Cause I keep you with me  
I say your name  
And I can't touch you but it feels the same, oh  
I gotta keep you with me

(I gotta keep you with me)  
Ohh, ohh  
Ohh, ohh, oh

I still smell like your perfume  
Wow I wish you were in this room  
In my bed

I toss and turn as I try to dream  
Our love plays out like a movie scene  
In my head  
Days go by  
And yeah I've always got you on my mind, oh  
Cause I keep you with me  
I say your name  
I can't touch you but it feels the same, oh  
I gotta keep you with me

(I gotta keep you with me)  
Ohh, ohh  
Ohh, ohh, oh

When I'm gone all the nights are so long  
We've got to hold on, on, on

Catch my flight, 6am  
One last stop and I'm home again  
Here I go

Ohh, ohh, oh  
Days go by (Oh days go by)  
And yeah I've always got you on my mind, oh  
(And I've always got you on my mind)  
I say your name (I say your name)  
I can't touch you but it feels the same, oh (I can't touch you, no)  
I gotta keep you with me

Days go by (6am, one last stop and I'm home again)  
And yeah I've always got you on my mind,  
Oh (I'm comin', comin' home again)  
Cause I keep you with me  
I say your name  
I can't touch you but it feels the same, oh  
I gotta keep you with me

Ohh, ohh  
Ohh, ohh, oh"

* * *

**Well there is that very depressing chapter. Hope you guys have a great holdiay weekend! Stay tuned for on Monday Chapter five Worst Day Ever. Byeee XOXO~Tay**

_Look! I'm a life sized doll of myself!_


	5. The Worst Day Ever

**Hey! What it is? Yeah I have engery and I'm lonely. There's a great combination. My brother is working out and my parents are out of town for the evening. But my friend Josh is texting me right now so that's good. Oh and my friend Hannah and I get to talk to the principal on Wednesday about our AWFUL spanish teacher. XD How was everyone's thanksgiving? Mine was good, but you know Thanksgiving is always a blast. Anyway, so I''ve been wondering if anyone actually reads my authors notes. So today, in order to get a shoutout at the next chapter, you have to get the regular quote stuff right and in the review you have to put "kerfuffle" which is like my favorite word. ;) **

**I want to apologize in advance for this chapter, in every story I right I always end up hating chapter five! So I'm sorry for how crappy this is. (I'm sure that makes you wnat to read it, right?)**

**This chapter is dedicated to: BTRlover22, BTRlover98, Crazygurl5and11, and Schmidtluver98. **

**Warnings: I don't think there are any except for the ever-lasting this story ends with a bang. **

**Songs used: Worst Day Ever by Simple Plan and No Idea, You're Not Alone, and Epic I think you know who those are by. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Chapter 5: The Worst Day Ever

_6 a.m. the clock is ringing I need to spend an hour snoozing 'cause I don't think I'm gonna make it I punch in I'm still sleeping watch the clock, but it's not moving 'cause every day is never ending I need to work I'm always spending_

(Kendall POV)

"_Oh, ohh, oh." _I finished my song and hung up the phone falling back onto my bed.

"Who was that Kendall?" Logan asked me, he had just walked into the room, halfway into the song.

"Katie."

His eyes lit up. "Katie?! Really?! How is she?!"

"She's awful! She called me and she was crying, she said that she was hurt." I whispered.

"Are you sure she was crying?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Yes I'm sure!" I snapped. "My baby sister is hurt and I'm not there!"

"We'll be there soon." Logan promised. "Do you know what you're going to say to Gustavo?"

"Oh yeah!" I grimaced. "Goodnight Logan."

"Night Kendall." He whispered.

Unfortunately the morning came much faster than I wanted it to. I got up, showered and got dressed. I grabbed my note cards and went over my little speech. I knew exactly what I was going to if Gustavo said no.

I pretty much lounged around the apartment until 12:30. Avoiding Katie's room at all cost, I didn't even look down the hallway. I wondered what she was doing, but I knew that it wasn't safe for me to talk to her until she called me.

"Kendall we're leaving!" James called to me.

"Yeah yeah yeah be down in a second!" I snapped.

"Moody." He grumbled before leaving.

"You have five minutes." Logan warned.

I gave him an over enthusiastic double thumbs up. Part one of the plan was starting now.

Be moody, emotional, and mopey, until Gustavo or Kelly asked me what was wrong. Part two: I would give my little speech. Part three: if they said no, I would sit on the couch, until they agreed.

I sighed and got up off the couch and walked down to the lobby. I got into the limo, and sat down next to Logan and stared out the window.

"It's about time!" James grumbled. He was sitting across from us, next to Kelly, who was on the phone.

I didn't even bother to shoot him a dirty look; I just kept looking out the window.

Carlos kicked James and immediately his expression softened. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

I just kept looking out the window.

When we pulled up in front of Rocque Records, I walked a few feet behind Kelly and the guys. I made sure to look extra upset when Gustavo was talking to us. When we started to sing, I sang but I didn't put any heart in it. I just stared at the microphone. I pretended not to notice whenever Logan gave me a hug, or James put his hand on my shoulders, or when Carlos would either mess up or smooth down my hair.

"Dogs stop!" Gustavo yelled halfway into the song. The music was cut and I stared at Gustavo blankly. "What's wrong with that one?" Gustavo asked pointing to me.

"He's a little upset." Carlos said into the microphone.

"A little is an understatement." Logan put in.

"He looks depressed." Gustavo observed.

"He can hear you!" I snapped.

"Moody," James said under his breath.

All part of the plan. "Gustavo, Kelly can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Fine, make it fast. Other dogs, take ten." Gustavo snapped.

James, Carlos and Logan left the studio and went into the main lounge of Rocque Records.

"Kendall, is everything okay?" Kelly asked gently.

I shook my head. "Three days ago my baby sister was kidnapped by my abusive father. I talked to her last night for about five minutes. She said my dad was hitting her again. So all I'm asking is for one week off! On Saturday the guys and I are driving to Chico to rescue her, but when we get back I would like to be able to spend time with her and make sure that she's okay! Please? Just give me one week! That's all I'm asking!"

Phase two: check!

"Kendall." Kelly whispered.

"Kendall our album is due next Friday! And we still need to record three songs! We don't have enough time for you to have a week off!" Gustavo told me. For once he wasn't yelling.

"But Gustavo!" I protested.

"Quiet!" He roared. "Back in the booth NOW!"

The others came in and filed into the booth.

"Kendall! Get in the booth!" Gustavo yelled.

"No." I said flatly. I sat down on the black couch and crossed my arms. "I'm not leaving this couch until we get the week off!"

"Kendall we have an album to finish!" Kelly reasoned.

I shrugged.

"Gustavo, can I talk to for a minute?" Kelly asked before yanking him out of the room. She didn't really give him much of a choice.

"Well?" Logan asked coming out of the booth.

"How'd it go?" Carlos asked.

"I don't really know." I shrugged. "We might be getting the week off, we might not."

"Are we still going to get Katie even if he says no?" Carlos asked me.

I was appalled at the very thought. "Of course! Then we'll just bring her to Rocque Records all of next week so I can keep an eye on her."

"We'll get the week off." James assured me. "Kelly _never_ loses an argument. "

There was a general chime of agreement.

The door to the studio opened again and all four of us squeezed ourselves onto the couch.

"Well?" We all said together. It wasn't planned to happen like that. It just did.

"You can have your week off!" Gustavo pouted.

I grinned.

"But we still have an album to finish guys. So for the rest of the week, you'll be coming in at seven am and leaving at eleven."

We all groaned.

Gustavo glared at us. "It's either that or no week off!"

The next few days were as follows: get up early, sing the same songs over and over until Gustavo found one he liked then leave late. I never thought I would get tired of doing something I loved but I did. I was thankful that only one of the sings was a high energy pop song. The other two were slower ballads that didn't require as much energy.

On Thursday we conquered _No Idea_ and _You're Not Alone._

_"I'll love you, if you ain't got nobody to love  
And girl I'll adore you, if there's no one to adore  
And I'll show you, if there's no one to show  
And I'll know you, if you want somebody to know_

Every time you come around  
You put a lightning bolt on my face  
Baby, everytime you come around  
Girl, you take my breath away

And I just wanna breathe until I take you in  
Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in  
But the truth is

She has no idea, no idea  
That I'm even here, I'm even here  
She has no idea, no idea  
I'm standing here, I'm standing here  
I'm standing here

I'll kiss you, whenever you want to be kissed  
How I miss you two seconds after you leave screaming "come back to me, come back to me"  
Let me please you, let me see you, let me take that heart of yours  
And I'll be whatever you need me to be - the good guy, bad guy, just tell me baby

Every time you come around  
You put a lightning bolt on my face  
Baby, every time you come around  
Girl, you take my breath away

And I just wanna breathe until I take you in  
Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in  
But the truth is

She has no idea, no idea  
That I'm even here, I'm even here  
She has no idea, no idea  
I'm standing here, I'm standing here  
I'm standing here

Please tell me you can hear me  
I'm expressing my love  
Won't stop till I get you  
I'm not letting up  
I'm running to your heart  
Like a kid in a store  
Take every ounce of love  
And beg you for more  
And beg you for more

She has no idea, no idea  
That I'm even here, I'm even here  
She has no idea, no idea  
I'm standing here, I'm standing here  
I'm standing here."

"Dogs, take a 20 minute break then meet me back here to sing _You're Not Alone._"

We filed out of the booth and collapsed on the couch.

"I thought five hour recording sessions were bad!" Carlos groaned and rolled onto the floor.

"Sixteen hours is just ridiculous!" James cried out.

"Remember! We're doing this for Katie!" I told them. I was beat, but if I told myself it was for Katie, I was fine. Besides Katie had it way worse.

When we got back in the booth we began to sing.

_"I bet you didn't notice  
First time your heart was broken  
You called me up and we talked til the morning_

And the time that you were stranded  
I was there before you landed  
He was a no show, I made sure you got home

I've been right there (right there)  
For every minute  
This time, it's no different  
Whatever happens you should know

Cause you're not alone, girl  
Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder  
Cause you know, you know, you know  
You're not alone, girl  
I'll be there to hold you  
I'll stay til it's over  
And you know, you know, you know  
That you're not alone  
That you're not alone

All the days that you were stressed out  
Feeling like pulling your hair out  
They were all missing but I was here listening

You gotta believe in me  
Even if you can't see me there  
I'll catch you when you fall

Cause I'll be right there (right there)  
For every minute  
This time, it's no different  
Whatever happens you should know  
Cause you're not alone, girl  
Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder  
Cause you know, you know, you know  
You're not alone, girl  
I'll be there to hold you  
I'll stay til it's over  
And you know, you know, you know  
That you're not alone  
That you're not alone

I'll be here for you no matter what  
Comes around the corner  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
As long as I am breathing  
You won't have to worry no more

Cause you're not alone, girl  
Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder  
Cause you know, you know

Cause you're not alone, girl  
Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder  
Cause you know, you know, you know  
You're not alone, girl  
I'll be there to hold you  
I'll stay til it's over  
And you know, you know, you know  
That you're not alone  
That you're not alone  
That you're not alone  
That you're not alone

I bet you didn't notice  
First time your heart was broken  
You called me up and we talked til the morning" 

"That was awful!" Gustavo cried. "Do it again!"

Here we go again!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Kendall POV)

Friday at five. I was exhausted. We were trying to sing _Epic_ but we just couldn't get our energy up high enough. We must have sang it 56 times by now and nothing would satisfy Gustavo.

_"This one is for the ladies, they lookin' so amazing  
Let's get crazy, ain't nothing gonna save me  
Make this an epic night  
Make this an epic night_

Turn down the lights, turn up the music  
You've been waiting all week to let it out  
Your piece of mind, go ahead and lose it  
We don't need no gravity, it's going down

This one is for the ladies, they lookin' so amazing  
Let's get crazy, ain't nothing gonna save me  
Make this an epic night  
We gon' do it right  
Our hands up in the air  
Make this an epic night  
Don't wanna see daylight  
Our hands up in the air

When that beat go boom, boom, boom  
I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move, move, move  
When that beat go boom, boom, boom  
I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move, move, move

Forever young, party forever  
Don't watch the clock, you came to have a good time  
Something's wrong, don't make it better  
Do what you want  
You just gotta live your life

This one is for the ladies, they lookin' so amazing  
Let's get crazy, ain't nothing gonna save me  
Make this an epic night  
We gon' do it right  
Our hands up in the air  
Make this an epic night  
Don't wanna see daylight  
Our hands up in the air

When that beat go boom, boom, boom  
I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move  
When that beat go boom, boom, boom  
I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move

Put your problem aside, you've got the right  
To lose your mind  
Get your hands in the sky  
And move your body close to mine

This one is for the ladies, they lookin' so amazing  
Let's get crazy, ain't nothing gonna save me  
Make this an epic night  
We gon' do it right  
Our hands up in the air  
Make this an epic night  
Don't wanna see daylight  
Our hands up in the air

When that beat go boom, boom, boom  
I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move  
When that beat go boom, boom, boom  
I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move

Our hands up in the air  
Make this an epic night  
Our hands up in the air  
Make this an epic night"

"Do it again! And this time try not to make me wanna choke you!" Gustavo roared.

After singing the song three more times he finally released us. We all went home and collapsed on our beds.

Katie here I come.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Again sorry for this chapter. Talk to you on Wednesday with a better chapter! More humor...I think. It's called Save You. And I have to go because my cat is about to sit on my laptop. :/**

_Oh _now_ you get all muscley?!_


	6. Save You

**Kerfuffle! :D You guys make my day! So I don't really have any stories, except for the fact that my brother and I have been home alone for three days now and we are still alive! Yay! By the way: happy birthday Big Time Audition! You're 3!**

**Oh, and on Monday I have auditions fro a play so I have no clue what time the update will come! They aren't over until like six...so it will be later, just a warning. **

**Everyone who guessed the quote got it right, but only 2 said the special word, so this chapter dedicated to: Crazygurl5and11, and briorca18. **

**Songs Used: Save You by Simple Plan**

**Warnings: Kendall freaks out. Awful jokes. And the on going warning, this story ends with a bang. **

**Disclaimer: Instead of paying Scott Fellows for BTR I shall sue you disclaimer. You bug me. **

**Anyway: Here is Chapter 6 Save You**

* * *

Chapter 6: Save You

_Sometimes I wish I could save you and there're so many things that I want you to know I won't give up till it's over if it takes you forever I want you to know that if you fall, stumble down I'll pick you up off the ground if you lose faith in you I'll give you strength to pull through tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall oh you know I'll be there for you_

(Kendall POV)

It was Saturday at noon. The car was loaded, I was sitting in the passenger's seat. Carlos and James were in the back seat. Logan was getting ready to drive. We had promised my mom that we would call the cops as soon as we got there. Fat chance. I was fighting and winning this battle.

"Logan you do know where we're going right?" I asked him.

"Yeah more or less." The brown eyed boy responded.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to drive? If you are going to drive on the way back as well…" I reasoned.

Logan let out a small laugh. "You think I'm letting you drive in the state that you're in? You would get us all killed!"

"Would not." I pouted.

"Would too!" Logan argued.

"What is this 'state that I'm in'?" I asked using air quotes for emphasis.

"You're super moody." Carlos chimed in.

"And super spacy." James added.

I gave them a dirty look. "Who asked you?"

"Actually, you did." Carlos said innocently.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did." The all droned together.

"Oh," Carlos piped up. "You're also in denial!"

"Carlos!" I scolded.

He rolled his eyes. "This again."

"What again?" I asked him.

He gave a tiny smile. "Whenever Katie isn't here you always treat me like the kid, baby me and getting me in trouble."

I winced. So maybe that was true. "Can you blame me?" I joked. "You two act and look so much alike. I got confused."

Logan and James laughed as a devilish smile spread across Carlos' otherwise innocent face. "I'm telling Katie you said that!"

"Don't you dare!" I cried, reaching into the backseat.

"Kendall!" Logan scolded. "Turn around and stop trying to strangle Carlos."

"Yes Mommy." I smiled turning around.

James, Carlos, and I all laughed. Even Logan was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

I forgot how good it felt to laugh.

"How am I going to survive in a car for eight hours with you guys?" Logan groaned.

"I know," James joked. "I wish it was longer too!"

"You do know that it's only been twenty minutes right?" I asked them.

"This is going to be one fun car ride!" Carlos giggled.

"Twenty minutes down 460 left!" Logan cheered.

I groaned. "No math! It's summer!"

"Math is fun!" Logan protested.

"No!" James snapped. "It isn't!"

"Yes it is!" Logan cried.

"No!" Carlos said.

I grinned. "Three against one, we win!"

Logan gave me a dirty look. "So what I'm the minority? I have my opinions you have yours."

"What?" I asked, insanely confused.

"English please." Carlos murmured.

"So what if I'm the only one that likes math, I think differently then you." Logan said, spacing out the words, speaking slowly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys!" Carlos called out. "You wanna hear a joke?"

"No," James said.

I shook my head. "I really don't."

"I'm good." Logan told him.

"Okay. To err is too human, to arr is to pirate."

Logan was the only one who laughed.

"You get it?" The youngest boy bounced in his seat.

"No, not really." James and I said.

"I do!" The driver grinned.

"Good!" Carlos grinned. "Can you explain it to me?"

Three simultaneous face-palms later, Logan said. "Okay well err means-"

"NO!" I yelled.

Soon the laughter in the car died down, and no one talked. I think the reality of what was happening to Katie was starting to sink in, and what we would have to face. I pulled out my phone for a distraction. 0 messages.

I hadn't talked to Katie since Wednesday. That was a long time for us to not communicate, but I didn't dare text or call her first, in case Dad was in the room when her phone went off.

"Katie text you?" Logan asked me, glancing at the phone.

"I wish," I replied glumly. "Has she texted any of you guys?"

Silence.

"I hope she's okay." I whispered, looking out the window.

"She will be." Logan reassured me.

"She's a strong girl." James told me.

"Yeah," I whispered. "But my dad's strong too."

The silence in the car was unbearable. I wanted to scream, but I was too afraid. An hour went by. Then two hours.

"I'm bored." Carlos whined.

James grimaced. "Carlos shut up!"

"But I'm bored!" He protested. "And I miss Katie." He said under his breath.

"We all do Carlos." Logan whispered.

The silence in the car was so thick and heavy it made me uncomfortable. I had to remind myself that these were my best friends in the car with me, not total strangers. It felt like I was driving in a car with people I just met, not people I've known since kindergarten.

"UGH!" I screamed. "I hate this! I hate this! I hate this! I _hate this!"_

"Kendall!" Logan startled.

"I hate this!" I screamed.

"Kendall calm down!" James told me.

"I hate this!" I screamed once more, and then collapsed into a fit of tears.

"Kendall please calm down!" Logan whispered. He pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned to face me. I refused to meet his gaze.

I refused to meet any of their gazes.

"What's wrong buddy?" Logan asked me.

James craned his head to look at me, but Carlos stayed back in his seat, looking freaked out from my outburst.

"I hate this," I whispered.

James put his hand on my shoulder. "You hate _what_?"

"Everything." I whispered. "Everything's been different since Katie left. I hate not having her with me and knowing that she's in trouble. We're acting like we just met each other; it's so hard to talk without feeling awkward."

"I'm sorry." Carlos whispered.

I twisted around to face him. "Why are _you_ sorry?"

"'Cause I brought Katie up." Carlos whispered.

"It's not your fault." I told the youngest boy. "This has been on my mind since Tuesday morning."

James nodded as Logan pulled the car back onto the road. The inside of the car returned to silence, but this time the silence was a little more comfortable.

I pulled out my phone and did something insanely stupid.

Kendall: I MISS YOU KATIE.

My phone buzzed back almost immediately.

Katie: MISS YOU TOO BIG BROTHER

Kendall: WE'RE ON OUR WAY.

She didn't reply after that, but at least I knew she was still alive. I decided to take a nap. But there was one little thing stopping me, the vibration of my phone.

I answered it. "Katie?" All the boys looked towards me.

"Kendall." She whispered.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, holding back my tears.

"Everything hurts." She told me.

"Katie we'll be there tonight. Probably after midnight. But we'll be there." I promised her.

"I miss you Kendall." She told me.

"Katie," A voice said in the background. "You're dad's back."

"Okay Robbie." My baby sister said. "Kendall I have to go."

"I love you Katie."

The only response I got back was the dial tone. She hung up.

* * *

**Awwwwww. Poor Kendall. Tune in on Monday for the chapter: I'm Coming Home. (wonder what happens in that chapter! I bet Katie doesn't go home;)! No seriously though: She doesn't. SPOILER ALERT!) Until then. Keep you're socks full of butter and if you're attacked by a moose, make sure to scream "AAHH! I'm being attacked by a moose!" XOXO~Tay**

_Thanks cool hunky manager!_


	7. I'm Coming Home

**Whats up party people?! Monday night, actually got back from my audition earlier than i thought. Yay? It was fun though. So yeah. I don't really have any stories but the fact my mom got her hand stuck in a lamp and like a good daughter I took a picture BEFORE helping her. **

**Oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY DUSTIN! Was anyone else following James and Ciara's twitter conversation? Because it was pretty freaking funny! **

**So this chapter is dedicated to: BTRlover98. This was one of the hardest quotes I thought, it was Katie in Big Time Christmas. **

**Warnings: Violence. **

**Songs used: I'm Coming Home **

**Disclaimer: I feel like if I do it once it's enough...why do I have to dis-claim it every time? Are they trying to make me feel bad? :(**

**So please enjoy (or don't I guess if you're THAT kid) chapter 7: I'm coming home.**

* * *

Chapter 7: I'm Coming Home

_I'm coming home I'm coming home tell the World I'm coming home let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes I'm coming home, I'm coming home tell the World that I'm coming_

(Katie POV)

"I miss him." I whispered to Robbie.

"I know you do Katie." Robbie gently put his hand on my shoulder. "When did he say he would be here?"

"Tonight." I whispered. "Where will you go?"

"I'll go home, it's not too far from here, twenty minute walk maybe." Robbie told me.

"Sorry to ruin your summer," I whispered.

"You didn't ruin my summer; I'd rather be at home anyway. I have no friends here."

"Why does he hurt me?" I asked innocently. "Do you think that he would hit Kendall? Does he have something against me? Or girls?"

"Katie," Robbie said. "Your dad's just messed up."

"I hate him!" I whispered. "Is that bad?"

"Not at all." Robbie said. "I'm going to go before your dad comes in, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded and sat on my bed.

I waited for him to leave. The truth is, I don't really mind my dad hurting me anymore. It kind of feels good. I can't really feel it anymore, I just know that he's putting in effort to hurt me, and that's good enough.

All of a sudden my door burst open and my father was standing there. He looked more furious than ever. "KATIE!" He roared. He never used any weapons, just his fists.

He lunged for me, and threw me against the wall. I winced and slide down the wall, he came over and kicked me, each time he did there was more power behind it.

I didn't dare ask him to stop though. He shoved me to the ground and I landed on my arm and I felt it snap. I whimpered. Screw not caring about pain. That _hurt!_ The bone was sticking out in a strange direction. A few more blows to my stomach and a punch to my head, he was done. He left, slamming the door behind him. My mirror fell off the wall and shattered. Some of the glass bounced on the ground and hit my leg. Blood seeped out of the cuts, making a puddle on the floor. It stung like crazy, why had he hit me so hard? I was weak from lack of food. I pulled a shirt out of my back pack and wrapped it around my leg, then wrapped another one around my broken arm.

Twenty minutes later my door creaked open.

"Kendall?" I whispered.

"Not yet." Robbie replied. "Soon."

I nodded.

Robbie's eyes landed on me. "Katie what happened?"

"Lots of stuff," I whispered. "He hurts me."

"I know he does." Robbie said, lifting me gently off the ground and into my bed. "Katie you know this will be the last time we see each other."

I nodded. "Thank you, for everything."

"I wish I could have done more." Robbie whispered.

"You can help me bandage my leg and arm." I told him hopefully.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." My cousin left the room.

When he returned he gently cleaned the cuts on my leg. Two weren't very deep, but one was. Robbie was convinced I would need stitches on that one. He reminded me to tell Kendall about it right away.

Then he tried to fix my arm. There were a few band aids on it; then he managed to find some wrap in the first aid kit. He wrapped up my arm; then made a homemade sling so it could dangle by my stomach.

"All better." Robbie told me. "Kind of."

"Thank you." I smiled and leaned back on my bed.

"Now get some sleep. Kendall will be here any second."

"But I wanna see him." I told him.

"You will." Robbie assured me. "But you'll see him faster if you go to sleep."

"Okay." I whispered.

"Okay." Robbie repeated as he stood up to leave.

"I love you Robbie." I told him.

He grinned. "I love you to Katie."

"Maybe you can come down to visit sometime." I asked him.

"Maybe." He smiled. "I'd like that."

"You'd like the guys. They're really fun." I told him.

"I'd love to come down and visit." Robbie told me.

"Can I have your number so I can text you?" I asked him.

"Sure, do you want me to put it in?"

I nodded and watched as he entered his phone number.

"Get some sleep Katie." He told me.

"Okay," I agreed and waited for him to close the door.

"I'm coming home." I whispered.

_"I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming_

Back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong  
I feel like there's nothing that I can't try  
And if you with me put your hands high  
If you ever lost a light before, this one's for you  
And you, the dreams are for you

I hear "The Tears of a Clown"  
I hate that song  
I feel like they talking to me when it comes on  
Another day another Dawn  
Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone  
What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on  
Its easy to be Puff, its harder to be Sean  
What if the twins ask why I aint marry their mom  
How do I respond?  
What if my son stares with a face like my own  
And says he wants to be like me when he's grown  
Shoot! But I aint finished growing  
Another night the inevitible prolongs  
Another day another Dawn  
Just tell Taneka and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'  
Another lie that I carry on  
I need to get back to the place I belong

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming

"A house is Not a Home", I hate this song  
Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone  
And noobs got the nerve to blame you for it  
And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it  
But you felt it and still feel it  
And money can't make up for it or conceal it  
But you deal with it and you keep ballin'  
Pour out some juice, play ball and we keep ballin'  
Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love  
But we've been living as friends  
So you've been a guest in your own home  
It's time to make your house your home  
Pick up your phone, come on

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming

"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song  
Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong  
I thought I told y'all that we won't stop  
We back cruising through Harlem, Viso blocks  
It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy  
Drove me away than embraced me  
Forgave me for all of my shortcomings  
Welcome to my homecoming  
Yeah it's been a long time coming  
Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles  
Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs  
Made it back, lost my dog  
And here I stand, a better man!  
Thank you Lord 

_I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming"_

"I blame James for the fact that you know that song." A voice said from the window.

* * *

**Ah! I wonder who is at the window! Heh I'm a dork. So I have to go hang an elf now, I'll catch ya on Wednesday for chapter 8: Untitled. BOOM!**

_Water melons can't make toast!_


	8. Untitled

**What it is people?! I'm in a Christmas-y mood right now because my school has been giving out hot chocolate and candy canes. Of course the teachers are not in the Christmas mood because they are getting meaner. So that sucks. Have you ever notice that just ramble in my authors notes? And I ask questions that I know no one is going to answer. Talking to myself...fun?**

**This chapter(I feel like I have been writing story...have I?) is dedicated to: BTRlover22, BTRlover98, and Crazygurl5and11.**

**Warnings: Nada actually just kiding: more violence. the on going warning that I am too lazy to type and a crappy ending. **

**Songs Used: Untilted by Simple Plan**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I didn't actually win my lawsuit with the disclaimer thing sooooo, I own nothing. **

**Enjoy: Untitled**

* * *

Chapter 8: Untitled

_How could this happen to me I made my mistakes I've got nowhere to run the night goes on as I'm fading away I'm sick of this life I just wanna scream how could this happen to me everybody's screaming I try to make a sound but no one hears me I'm slipping off the edge I'm hanging by a thread I wanna start this over again_

(Kendall POV)

"Kendall!" My baby sister cried.

"Katie!" I whispered and swung myself fully into the room. When I caught sight of her, she looked awful. Her hair was matted to her head, her legs were bloody, there were bruises everywhere, and her arm looked to be broken. "What happened?"

"Daddy happened." She told me.

"Katie." I whispered. Then I turned back to the window to help James, Carlos and Logan in.

"Katie!" They cried.

"Guys!" She wailed. "Please keep your voices down!"

"Why isn't the monster asleep?" Carlos asked me.

"Noo," A grim voice said.

"Dad!" I whispered.

"Kendall." His eyes softened. Then in one swift movement he smacked me across the face. My hand reached to my cheek.

"Ow." I groaned.

"Hey!" Katie called feebly. "Don't hit my brother!"

"_You!_" He sneered. He picked up a thick book and smacked her upside the head with it.

She let out a shriek before collapsing. Her pupils widened and I knew for a fact that she had a concussion.

Carlos patted his helmet and charged into my dad. "That's for hitting Katie!" He punched him in the stomach. "And that's for hitting Kendall!"

My dad let out a groan then came back up and shoved Carlos to the ground.

I surveyed the room. Katie who was laying on her bed, looking delusional and repeatedly saying "Too loud." Carlos who was being attacked by my father, and James who was trying to get my dad off of him. Then there was Logan, who was standing by the door way.

"Kendall!" He cried. "Take Katie and get her out of here!"

I nodded and made my way to my baby sister.

"Kenny?" She said. Her pupils were huge, I mean I had seen them big, but this was just ridiculous.

"Yeah Katie?" I asked gently.

"I don't like this!" She pushed her face into my shirt. "I don't like this!" She repeated.

"I know, I don't like this either." I rubbed her back gently.

"I wanna go home!" She cried.

"I know. We're going."

"I don't like this." She whimpered.

I picked her up and tried to carry her out of the room but my dad stopped me.

"Put the girl down!" He snarled.

I obeyed.

"You stupid children thought you could beat me?" My dad snarled, staring right at Katie.

He smacked her across the face. She whimpered. "Stop it."

He kicked her in the shin.

"You're a sick man." I growled.

He gave me a devilish smile.

"Guys, get Katie!" I cried. "I'll handle it from here."

James obeyed and slipped out of the window. Logan picked up Katie and handed her gently down to James.

"Where's Carlos?" I asked.

"Here!" The smallest boy cried and charged at my father.

He shrieked as he was wrestled to the ground.

"Don't ever touch me again!" My father screamed then spit in Carlos' face.

"Dude! That's gross!" Carlos shrieked and with a flying kick to a place a man did _not_ wanna be kicked, Carlos freed himself.

"Guys, go! I've got it from here!" I told them. I watched as the boys escaped out the window.

"Bad move Kendall!" My father whipped around and hit me in the head.

"Just leave me alone!" I cried, ducking to prevent another blow to the head.

We were soon in a full on fist fight, blows to the head, face, and stomach. My nose was bleeding and my dad had a black eye. He cornered me by the window, pushing me farther and farther out of the window.

"How do you think your precious Katie will feel when you fall out of this window and fall to your doom." My dad teased.

I shot him a dirty look and all of a sudden, he collapsed. A hand was being held out to me, I grabbed it.

"I'm Robbie." The man said.

"Kendall," I told him. "Thanks for taking care of my sister."

"No problem, she's a sweet girl. I wish I could have done more for her." Robbie told me.

"You did enough." I smiled the most genuine smile I could under the circumstances.

"You're going to wanna go before he wakes up." My cousin said.

"Oh, right." I stepped over my unconscious father. "What about you?"

"I'll be gone by morning; my house is right down the street." Robbie smiled and held the door open.

"Well thanks, for everything."

"My pleasure," He grinned a genuine grin. "You might want to take Katie to a doctor by the way."

"Yeah I know," I rubbed the back of my neck. "I will as soon as we get home."

"Okay," The blue eyed boy said. He gave me an awkward wave. "Bye."

"Bye," I waved back, and then sprinted to find my baby sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

(James POV)

*30 minutes earlier*

"Where's Kendall?" Katie asked me. I had her set up in the back middle seat, all buckled in.

"He's coming." I told her.

"I want him here." The small girl told me.

"I know you do." I smiled at Katie, who looked at me blankly. "I want him here too."

"Why isn't he here?" Katie asked me. She was wide eyed and innocent. Or was that delirious and concussed? "Kendall!" She pouted.

Yeah, I was going to have to go with the second one.

Two boys were running towards us.

"Kendall?" She chirped.

"No," Logan sounded out of breath. "Logan." He pointed to himself. "Carlos." He pointed to Carlos.

"Hi Katie." Carlos said crawling into the seat next to her.

"Kendall." She pouted.

"That's all she's been saying for the past twenty minutes." I told Logan, keeping an eye on Carlos who was trying to get the small girls mind off of her brother.

"Can you blame her?" Logan asked me. "She hasn't seen her brother in a week and she probably doesn't even remember seeing him before she got hit in the head."

"It's still annoying." I grumbled.

"Why have you been so moody lately?" Logan asked me.

"I haven't been moody!" I protested. "You wanna see moody, look at Kendall!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Moody!" He coughed.

"Hey guys!" Kendall grinned running up to us. "How's my little girl?"

"She want's you." Logan told me.

"Kendall is the only thing she's being saying since I brought her out here." I told Kendall.

"Well? Can you blame her?" Kendall asked us. "I'm awesome!"

We all laughed. That was the first joke Kendall had made in almost a week. He was back.

* * *

**BOOM! Yeah... so that's it for now. Well why wouldn't it be? It's the ending authors note...you know next time I'm going to write a random authors note some where in the middle of the chapter and piss people off. Maybe... any way bye for now! On Monday I will be telling the story of a girl. XOXO~Tay**

_I don't mean to sound nasty but this is how it goes, this is Big Time Rush's house not a kitty litter box! You've got posters on the wall but it ain't no thing 'cause we're gonna rock this house and put posters on the wall...eventually. CHIKA CHIKA WHAT!_


	9. Story of a Girl

**Hey guys! Guess what! It's Monday! I didn't realize that that meant that I had to post today! I feel like there were WAY to mayn "that's" in that sentence...oh well. So I had a bunch of sugar during homeroom becuase we built ginger bread houses and my teacher made a rule we weren't allowed to eat LESS than ten pieces of candy. Great teaching skills. So I'm hyper. Did I already say that?**

**I have some news, that I have yet to mention. First piece of news: I am taking a holiday break from FanFiction starting next week and I will be back on the 31st to wish you all a happy New Year. Just becuase I'm going to Hawaii next week and I don't want to bring my laptop. **

**Next piece of news: I have a one shot coming out on Friday. I think it's called Trailblazers but I'm not sure. This was a story requested by briorca18. I am actually going to open up request for stories dependent on these rules: it must be a one one shot. It must be Kendall Katie. You must be willing to wait until the following Friday (That's when I'll post one shots on occasion) or longer dependent on school and you must be willing for it to be mostly fluff. Oh and I'm trying out some new writing styles in the one shots so bare with me. So yeah. **

**Enough of my rambling. To the other boring stuff I have to do before I can get to the story. By the way this chapter is my favorite. :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to: BTRlover98, Crazygurl5and11 and Guest. (If you leave your name next time 'Guest' I can dedicate the chapter to your name.)**

**Songs Used: Story of a Girl by 3 Doors Down**

**Disclaimer: Haha! I lost the case, so I still don't own anything.**

**I feel like there is something else I do before I start the story but I don't remember so: enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Story of a Girl

_This is the story of a girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world and while she looked so sad in photographs I absolutely love her when she smiles now how many days in a year she woke up with hope but she only found tears and I can be so insincere making her promises never for real as long as she stands there waiting wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes now how many days disappear when you look in the mirror so how do you choose_

(Kendall POV)

I walked over to the car door and sat down next to my baby sister. She was pouting and watching Carlos as he made funny faces. She reminded me of a stubborn two year old.

"Katie?" I asked.

She spun around. "Kendall!"

"Hey baby sister." I grinned, and watched as Logan started the car.

"Kendall." She whispered.

"What Katie?" I asked, I gave her my full attention, holding one of her hands.

"Kendall." She whispered again.

Carlos grinned. "She's like a toddler! She only knows a few words!"

Katie let go of my hand and reached up to touch my face. "Ouch." She said as she touched my bloody nose.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Ouch." I took her hand away from my face.

"What happened?" She asked me.

"Daddy and I had a disagreement." I told her, taking her wandering hand away from my face and held it in my lap.

"Daddy hurts, daddy's mean." Katie fumed.

"Yes, he is." I gently rubbed her head.

"Ouch!" She whimpered and tried to move my hand.

"Oh sorry Katie," I moved my hand off her head.

I let her play with my fingers while I talked to the guys. "Logan, is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a minor concussion, and a broken arm." Logan assured me.

"Okay, what about mentally?" I asked the Junior Doctor. To my sister I said. "Ow Katie, my fingers don't bend back that far."

Her grip on my fingers was loosened then she moved her hand back into her lap. "Sorry Kendall."

"It's okay," I told her. "You can still play with my hands; just don't bend my fingers back so far."

"Okay!" She grabbed my hands again and proceeded to mess with my fingers. I watched her for a second, smiling.

"Logan?" I asked.

"Her nightmares will probably come back but other than that, she'll be fine."

"Good." I smiled and watched my sister, whose face was serious, and she was acting like it was some big job to be playing with my fingers.

Katie noticed me watching her. "Does it hurt?"

I shook my head. "It feels good."

She smiled. I gently pulled my hand away and looped it around her shoulders, and then I put my hand back in her lap.

Katie resumed her work of playing with my hands, but leaned her head on my shoulder gently. Then she pulled her head away and looked at me. "Okay?"

I nodded. "Go ahead, you can lay on me, I don't mind."

"Okay." She nodded and laid her head on my shoulder, her small hands wrapped around mine.

"We're going to have to teach her some new words." I joked.

The guys laughed.

"Hey Kendall?" Logan called from the front seat. "Don't let her fall asleep, it's bad for concussions."

"Okay," I whispered, looking down at the lively girl pressed up against me. Carlos and James were already snoring and I knew that I would have to stay up with Katie all night. It was worth it to have her back I guess.

"Hey Katie, do you wanna watch a movie?" I asked, pulling out the portable DVD player, leaving the headphones I figured they would make it to loud.

She nodded.

"Which one do you wanna watch?" I asked. I held out three choices. _Tangled, Finding Nemo, _and _Toy Story 2. _

She surveyed her choices. "All of them!"

"Which one do you wanna watch first?" I asked her.

"You choose!"

I chose _Toy Story, _then _Finding Nemo_, and put _Tangled_ off till the last.

"_Toy Story_!" Katie giggled.

"Yup," I told her and gave her a small hug. I knew she would come down off of her delirious state soon, then she would be in pain, but I hoped that was in at least four hours.

After the movie ended Katie's energy spiked back up. "Another one!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I smiled. I knew I would have to watch my temper around her now more than ever.

As soon as I put the second movie in she quieted down and started to watch. I checked my watch it was like five am. How was she not tired?

"Katie?" I said to get her attention.

"Kendall?" She swung her head towards me.

"Will you be fine watching the movie by yourself?" I asked her. "Would you care if I took a little nap?"

"Goodnight Kendall!" My sister smiled.

"Wake me up if you need anything." I told her. "And please don't bother Logan."

"Okay." She smiled and put her head against me as I drifted off to dream land.

I could feel her humming and watching the movie while I tried to sleep. Just closing my eyes felt good. So did feeling her warm body against mine. I missed that when she was gone. I couldn't tell if she was comfortable or not but she wasn't complaining. She was laughing along to the movie, along with her nonsense babbling.

"Logan?" I asked.

He glanced at me in the review mirror.

"What does her random babbling mean?" I watched my sister as she swung her feet and said some more nonsense words.

"That she's content." Logan answered. "Comfortable, happy, delirious."

I smiled and caught Katie watching me instead of the movie. "What kiddo?"

"I'm not delirious!" She pouted.

"Yes you are, but I'd rather have you delirious than in pain." I told her.

"How much longer until we're home?" Katie asked me.

"Why don't you ask Logan?" I was pretty much the only one she had talked to all night. I wanted her to talk to the others, they missed her too.

"Why?"

"Because he knows the answer."

"You told me not to bother him."

"_Now _you remember what I say?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Logan Katie has a question for you." I told the driver.

"Yes Katie?" Logan asked.

Katie looked at me with wide eyes. Since when did she become shy?

"Katie? Did you have a question?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Will you ask Logan?"

She shook her head. I groaned.

"Logan, Katie would like to know how much longer we have to drive." I gave Katie a look.

"About another hour." Logan said.

"Katie you're going to have to talk to them sooner or later." I told her.

She didn't respond.

"Katie, I'm not mad baby sister, I was just saying." I told her.

She turned towards me. "My head hurts!"

Here comes the fun part! "I know Katie."

"Make it stop!" She whimpered holding her head like that would make it feel better.

"I can't make it stop, Katie. I'm sorry." I felt like I had failed her.

"It hurts." She whimpered.

"Hang in there Katie, we'll be to the doctor soon." I promised her. "Logan, is there anything I can do to make it hurt less?"

"Lay her down, make sure she's comfortable, try a sugar pill, and give her kisses until she says it feels better." Logan told me.

"Do we have any sugar pills?" I asked him. I knew he was going for the placebo affect with a sugar pill.

"First aid kit."

I grabbed the first aid kit from under the seat in front of me. I pulled out a sugar pill and a bottle of water. "Katie this will make your head feel better."

She opened her mouth and I popped the pill in her mouth, I held the water bottle up to her lips and let her take a sip. I also gave her a few Advil for her arm. "Good?"

She nodded. I leaned over and unbuckled her seat belt. "Lay down." I told her. She obeyed. She put her head in my lap and draped her feet over the edge of her seat. "You can put your feet on Carlos, he won't mind."

She picked her feet up and put them on Carlos. I smiled. "Comfy?"

She nodded. "My head still hurts though."

"Would a kiss make it feel better?" I asked her. I realized I hadn't kissed her since Sunday.

She smiled. "Maybe."

I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"One more?" She asked.

I leaned down and gave her a kiss on both her cheeks. "Better?"

"Much."

"Good." I said.

"Hey Kendall? We're here." Logan told me turning off the car.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! So yeah...that was the chapter. I'll be back on Wednesday for Broke but Not Broken. BOOM! Okay bye guys! XOXO~Tay**

_Haha for that to happen he would have to have a first girlfriend!_


	10. Broke but Broken

**12/12/12! Yes there are 12 exclamation points. Or marks or whatever you call them. So I was training all day for a 5K that I am not excited for...yay? So sorry this is so late. **

**Funny story. I was in English today and I was working on my fanfiction because that's what is I do during class and the girl who sits across from me asked what I was doing and I said I write stories and post them to FanFiction. She's like do people actually read them? And I said yeah I get a pretty good response and I have some loyal followers. And she goes: "Really? That's surprising. You suck at writing." So I replied. "Well that was great for my self confidence." Yeah so my story actually wasn't that funny :D **

**Yay! Okay this chapter is dedicated to: briorca18, BTRlover98, and Crazygurl5and11.**

**Songs Used: Broke but not Broken by Artist Verses Poet.**

**Warnings: Katie's really delusional. :/**

**Disclaimer:: still own nothing. **

**E**

Chapter 10: Broke but Not Broken

_Like the mirror I stare into distorting my own view of how I see myself, so untraceable to everybody else shattered pieces fell as I tell myself that everything is alright as I stand here left with nothing. I'm broke, but I'm not broken like the mirror, that's my rear view distorting my own views of how I see myself, it's not erasable, I'm miserable as hell as the pages turn, I begin to learn that I have every reason to resent myself. I'm broke, but I'm not broken_

(Kendall POV)

I hate hospitals. I really do. As soon as I walked in, Katie was taken from me. I would be allowed to see her in a few hours. Then the nurses wanted to check out my injuries. I told them I was fine, just a little tired and bruised.

I slumped over in the chair next to the guys.

"Tired Kendall?" James asked me.

"Insanely." I grumped. "I've been up forever."

"Take a nap." James told me. "That's what Logan's doing." He gestured to our sleeping friend.

"No way. What if the doctor comes and tells us we can see Katie and I'm asleep?"

"Fine, then don't sleep." James grumbled.

Carlos leaned forward. "Tell us what happened after we left in the house."

"Okay." I agreed. "After you guys left my dad and I got into a fist fight, and that's how I got the bloody nose."

"Ouch." Carlos said.

"You sound like Katie." I smiled, that was exactly what she said when she saw my bloody nose.

James looked bored. "Then what happened?"

"Oh then I managed to give him a black eye, and he didn't really like that too much. Then he asked how Katie would feel if I fell out the window. And he pushed me farther and farther out the window, when I was like one push away from falling, he collapsed. Robbie, my cousin the boy who's been taking care of Katie, hit him on the head and knocked him out. Then I left."

Carlos' eyes widened. "Wow!"

"Now tell me what happened when you brought Katie to the car." I told them.

James perked up. "So as soon as I brought her out of the house I buckled her up into her seat and she kinda just kept giving me these dirty looks. She asked me where you were every few seconds. Then if I tried to start a conversation with her all she would say was Kendall. Then when Carlos and Logan came she asked if they were Kendall."

"So I climbed into the car with her and tried to make her smile or say something else but she just glared at me." Carlos smiled. I remembered watching Carlos trying to get her to laugh.

"How was the car ride back?" James asked me.

"Not bad. A little strange though." I said, thinking back.

"How so?" Carlos asked.

"She was playing with my fingers nonstop, but she wouldn't smile when she was doing it, she would be all serious." I mused. "Then I put my arm around her so she could lean on me to watch a movie and she put her head on me then pulled away and asked if it was okay. Okay was like the only thing she said for a few hours. She was delirious for majority of the car ride, but she refused to talk to anyone but me. Then when the pain kicked in she got insanely uncomfortable. So I gave her a sugar pill and made her lay down, but she wouldn't put her feet on Carlos."

"Why not?" Carlos was quick to interrupt.

"I'm not sure, she got pretty shy, she was probably use to living around Robbie and my Dad, where she didn't touch them." I said.

There was some random silence that I was grateful for I checked my phone and saw that I had a text from my mother.

Mom: HOW IS EVERYTHING?

Kendall: OK WE'RE IN THE HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM NOW.

Mom: HOSPITAL?

Kendall: YEAH, WHEN WILL U B HERE?

Mom: AROUND NOON, MAYB LATER LOOKING FOR A GET WELL SOON PRESENT FOR KATIE.

Kendall: K C U SOON.

Carlos leaned over. "Who was that?"

"My mom." I switched off my phone and put it back in my pocket. "She'll be here in a few hours."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Katie POV)

A bleary white light took over my vision, my head was pounding and my leg stung. I couldn't move my left arm. When I tried to talk my tongue felt heavy. I was tired and in pain. This sucks.

"Hi Katie," A voice said. "How do you feel?"

"Kendall?" I asked hopefully.

"No I'm your doctor." The voice told me.

"I want Kendall." I pouted.

"Okay, I can go get him; I'll be back in a minute." The doctor said; then left.

"Kendall." I pouted.

The door opened across the room and four boys walked in, but there was only one I really cared about.

"Kendall!" I squealed.

"Hey Katie." He whispered.

"Kendall." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Kendall." I said a little louder.

He looked confused. He glanced at one of the boys with brown hair. The boy gave him a push towards me.

"Kendall." I smiled. He gave me a hug then sat on the edge of my bed.

"Cool cast." The smallest of the three boys said and came forward. I didn't take my attention off of Kendall.

"Katie, can you say hi to Carlos, Logan and James?" My brother asked me.

I shook my head, staring straight at my big brother, who was sitting next to me on the bed. The three boys came and sat down in the chairs. The one with hazel eyes was watching me intently.

"Logan? Is this normal?" Kendall asked one of the boys.

"Why do you always ask Logan questions?" The smallest boy pouted.

"Because he's the smart one."

"Well," A brown haired boy said. "It's quite possible she doesn't remember us."

"Why wouldn't she?" Kendall asked.

"Because after her concussion the only thing she was focusing on is you, and we probably slipped her little mind." The medium sized boy answered.

"Katie," My brother turned towards me. "Do you know who they are?"

"Maybe." I answered.

"What if I told you that one of them is Logan, can you tell me which one he is?" Kendall asked leaning back so I could see the three boys.

"That one!" I pointed to the boy with hazel eyes.

"I'm not Logan!" The boy said, sounding disgusted.

"Hey!" Another boy protested. "What's wrong with being Logan?"

"Have you seen the way you dress?" The hazel eyed boy shot back.

Kendall groaned. "Katie, which one is Logan?"

"That one?" I pointed to the boy that had been arguing earlier.

He nodded. "Yup, I'm Logan, now which one is Carlos?"

"Uhh, him?" I pointed at the boy with hazel eyes again.

"Really?" He shrieked. I giggled.

"You know," Logan said. "She might just be doing this to get a reaction out of you."

"I think Logan's right." Kendall said. "She's smarter than we realize."

"She's like a baby!" The boy with the helmet smiled.

"Shut up!" I growled at him.

"Katie, calm down." Kendall put his arm around me. "He didn't mean it like that."

"How did he mean it?" I grumbled.

"He just meant that people with concussions have the same characteristics as a baby." I gave him a confused look.

"I wanna go home." I pouted.

"I know you do." My brother told me. "Logan? Did the doctor say how long she had to stay here?"

The hazel eyed boy spoke instead. "Keeping her overnight for observations, one of us can stay with her throughout the night."

"You aren't Logan." I told him.

"That's right, I'm not." The boy said. "Who am I?"

I thought for a second. "James."

The room erupted into cheers.

"Then who am I?" The last boy asked.

"Carlos." I answered quickly.

More cheers.

"Ow!" I whimpered. "That hurts my head!"

The room immediately quieted down.

The door opened again and someone stepped in.

"Mom!" I called.

"Katie!" She smiled and walked further into the room. "I wasn't allowed to bring in your get well soon present so it will be in your room when you get home."

"Okay." I smiled.

My mom walked over to Kendall to give him a hug. "Kendall your nose is all bloody."

"Ouch," I said, causing Kendall to smile and squeeze my hand. The boys all laughed.

"Stiiill?" He groaned.

"Yes still, what happened?" My mom told him.

My face lit up. "He and Daddy had a disagreement."

Kendall put his hand over my mouth before I could say anymore. I licked his hand, but he still didn't move it. I licked it again.

"Katie, stop." He told me. I licked his palm again. "Katie I'm serious."

I pouted. He removed his hand.

"What was she doing?" James asked.

"Licking me." Kendall rubbed his hand on Logan.

"Thank you for that." Logan said; his voice was dripping in sarcasm.

I smiled and leaned against Kendall.

"What did she mean you and Dad had a disagreement?" My mom asked sitting at the edge of the bed.

"After we got Katie out of the house Dad hit me a couple times." Kendall said.

I was intrigued. "Go on."

He looked down at me. "Not for Katie's ears."

I pouted.

"At least go get the blood off your face." My mom said.

"Later." Kendall said.

I was watching with interest.

"Katie who do you want to spend the night with you tonight?" My mom asked me.

It was pretty obvious who I wanted but I took a few seconds to pretend to think about it. "Kendall."

"Oh! Shocker!" James laughed.

"Shut up!" Kendall said sliding off the bed throwing fake punches at James. I wanted to join them so badly.

"You, face, now, go." My mom said, pointing first at Kendall then the door.

"Fine! I'll be back in a minute Katie." Then with one ruffle of James' hair he ran off.

"KENDALL!" James yelled and ran after him.

Yeah, everything was back to normal.

* * *

**Yeah so that was it! I will be back on Friday for the oneshot Show Me the Way. And I'll be back on the 17th because I changed my mind and decided to update on Monday next week because I'm that nice. Hahaha so stay tuned for Chasing Cars. XOXO~Tay**

_PS. I know fire's bad!_

**njoy!**


	11. Sad Authors Note Cannon Ball Random

**Hey guys, I know I promised I'd update today but I have been having problems with my laptop and it just crashed last night so I might have lost all of the rest of the stories.:( So I apologize for not having an update but I should have one on New Years Eve Day (Is that what it's called? December 31st) I'll be using my Dad's spare laptop for a while, but I'll be back then. **

**Have a Merry Christmas guys! Or I hope you had a Happy Hanukkah, or have an awesome Kwanza. Or in other words: Happy Holidays! **

**XOXO~Tay**


	12. I'm Back! Chasing Cars

**I'M BAAAACK! So that was what? Three hours with no fanfiction. My dad is a computer genius and got all of my files on one of his old laptops which he gave to me so I guess now you're stuck with me! :P haha! **

**Sorry I had a lot of sugar today so I'm really happy and i have a computer again! I had to go THREE WHOLE days with out a laptop! I'm such a teenager. :D On another note my brother got into college. Congrats Zach! Now leave so I can take your room. He's gonna read this and be like, WHAT?!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: No one! No one got my quote right! It was actually Jo in big time halloween not Kendall. But thanks for the guesses. **

**Warnings: Delusional Katie, a little heavier topics and my ever lasting warning. **

**Songs Used: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. **

**Disclaimer: I own a fish that I really need to feed but not BTR. **

**Enj**

Chapter 11: Chasing Cars

_If I lay here if I just lay here would you lie with me and just forget the world? I don't quite know how to say how I feel those three words are said too much they're not enough_

(Kendall POV)

"One more night." Katie whispered.

I was watching her from the door way but she hadn't noticed me yet.

"One more." She whispered. She took her hand that was in the cast and ran her nail over her bare wrist.

"Home." She whispered, and touched her wrist again.

"Katie?" I asked walking into the room. She glanced up at me. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She whispered. Lately, her voice never came above a whisper and she rarely talked in full sentences. I knew it would pass but it still worried me.

"Can I see your wrist then?" I asked her and held out my hand.

She gently placed her arm in my hand. Her arm was covered in scratch marks. I knew they were just scratches, but still, that was probably as close to cutting as she could get in the hospital. "Katie, never do this. Never do it again! Okay?"

"Why?" She whispered, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Because it's bad!" I told her, seventeen scratches. "I want you to promise me you will never do this again. Okay?" I held my pinky out to the arm I wasn't holding and interlocked pinkies with her. "You promise?"

She nodded. "Promise."

"Good girl." I brought her arm up to my lips and kissed it seventeen times. She pulled her hand away, looking at it her eyes filled with tears.

I gave her a small smile and pushed the tears off her face. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She whispered, looking down.

"Do you wanna go to sleep?" I asked. I was tired of having one sided conversations.

"No."

"Then what do you wanna do?"

She shrugged.

"Katie, please talk to me." I held her hand, trying to get her to look me in the eye.

She shook her head.

"Katie I'm not mad at you, I promise. I just want to talk." I told her, biting my lip holding back tears of my own.

"Why?" She asked me.

"Because I missed you!" I told her, tears started to blur my vision.

Katie glanced at me. "Don't cry." She used her thumb to gently push away my tears.

"Sorry." I whispered. I pushed away my own tears.

"Don't apologize for how you feel, that's like saying sorry for being real." Katie told me.

I smiled a sad smile. "When did you get so smart?"

She shrugged.

"Please talk to me."

"I don't wanna." She told me. How was it she was begging for me earlier, and now she refused to talk to me."

"We don't have to talk about the last week; we can talk about whatever you want." I sighed.

"I like you talking." Katie whispered to me.

"Why?"

"Because I missed your voice." My baby sister told me. I missed her voice too, but I guess I would rather have her happy.

"So you won't carry on a conversation with me?" I asked her, my temper was raging, that was one thing my dad and I had in common.

She shook her head.

"You know what Katie?" I whispered. "Maybe it would just be better if I left." I gave her a kiss on the head and headed for the door, biting my lip as hard as I could. I couldn't risk exploding in front of her, she had just come back and I didn't want to scare her.

"No! Kendall! Please stay!" She called. "Please?"

I turned around. "Okay." I came a little closer to her. "Okay."

She scooted over in her bed, "Sit!"

I gave a small smile and sat down.

"Good boy." She cooed and reached up to touch my head.

"God you're cute." I told her as I gently took her hand off my head.

She tilted her chin up. "Thank you."

"Katie as much as I love talking to you, you need to get some sleep. I don't think you've had a great night's sleep since before your birthday." I told her and stroked her hair.

"You'll be here when I wake up, right?" She asked me, unmoving.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving." I told her, slipping under the covers with her.

She reluctantly laid down, waiting for me to put my arm around her. As soon as I did, she laid her head on my chest. "Okay?"

I nodded, putting my head on the pillow. "Comfy?"

She nodded. "I missed you." Her voice finally came above a whisper.

"I missed you too." I told her, gently rubbing her back.

"Will you sing to me?" Katie's voice rang out, it was filled with hope.

"Of course." I continued rubbing her back.

"_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Kendall POV)

For the next few days, Katie hung around me. Always as close to me as possible. I didn't mind though. She would talk to me above a whisper if we were alone but if we were with anyone else she wouldn't. If it was the guys, she would whisper one or two word answers to them, but if she wanted to talk to me when the guys were there she whispered in my ear.

I was sitting on the couch playing video games with the guys on Wednesday while Katie took a nap.

"Is Katie okay?" Carlos asked me.

"I think so." I told him.

"Yeah," Logan pressed the buttons on his controller like mad. "Her behavior's normal."

"I'm a little jealous of you Kendall." James said. "We missed her too."

"I know that, and I wish she would talk to you." I confessed. "It's worrying me."

I heard feet coming closer to the couch I held up a finger to let the guys know to cease their talking.

Katie was soon standing next to the orange couch in a long sleeve shirt and jeans.

"Katie aren't you hot?" Logan asked her, glancing away from the screen for a second.

She shook her head.

"Come here you," I extended my hand towards her. "Your hair's a mess."

I smoothed out her hair as she came forward and whispered in my ear. "You sound like James."

I laughed. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." She whispered to me.

I pulled her onto my lap and continued playing the game. She watched with interest.

"Who's who?" She asked me.

"Can you ask the guys that?" I asked her.

"No." She said at full volume making the guys turn to look at her.

"Please?" I asked her.

"No." She said again.

The guys paused the game and watched her, it was the first time they had heard her speak at full volume since her birthday.

"I'll give you candy." I normally wasn't one to bribe people, but it seemed necessary in this situation.

Katie considered this. "What type?"

"Lollipop?" I asked her for conformation.

She nodded. "Grape."

"You have to ask them." I told her.

She gave me a look of hatred and turned towards the guys. "Where are you guys on the screen?"

"I'm top left corner." Logan said.

"Top right." James volunteered, looking happy.

"Bottom right." Carlos grinned with pride.

"You're losing!" She told Logan, making the others laugh.

"Yes Katie I'm well aware of it." Logan ran his hand over his face.

"High five!" James stuck out his hand. Katie hesitated for a second but then smacked his hand as hard as she could. "Ow!"

Her eyes widened. "Sorry." She whispered, looking at her lap.

"It's okay." James said like he was talking to a baby. "It's all better."

Katie turned to me. I sighed and picked her up to get her the candy I had promised her.

I gave her the grape sucker she had asked for and settled back on the couch. She watched us play sneaking glances at James the whole time.

"Can I help you Katie?" James asked after he caught her staring at him.

She blushed and looked down watching my fingers on the controller.

"You wanna play?" I asked her.

"No." She leaned back against me and closed her eyes.

"Night Katie." I gave her a kiss on the head, and then went back to the game.

* * *

**Awww! Okay NOW I'm gone until New Year's Eve Day! Tune in for the chapter Jump. Merry Christmas ya'll. :) XOXO~Tay**

_I'm gonna win that money and will not be the one voted off! If you ask me Carlos will be voted off. I think he shaves his legs!_

**oy! **


	13. Jump

**What's up party people?! Happy New Years Eve! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas, a Happy Hanukkah or a Krazy Kwanza. (yes I did spell crazy wrong on purpose.) **

**So I have some news. Not that any of you actually care. Or maybe you do. So during my little break I finished writing Gone To Soon. There are 24 chapters I think, so don't worry. And instead of working on Safe and Sound (the third story) I'm going to do a oneshot. It's going to be a rewrite of the movie ****_Cyberbully_****. And I'm really excited, I don't know when it will be posted but keep an eyeout for it. **

**And since it is the last day of 2012 I'm going to do a little advertising. An amazing boy named Tyler Ray Steven Ward had some big news on Saturday which I heard at his party. Since I doubt that Tyler will be reading this I want to share with you his news (or some of it at least) and just do me a favor, click on one of his youtube videos, like it, share it, or comment. Comment if you like him comment if you don't. Or post on his facebook wall and there is a 99% he will reply to you. (He's replied to me 4/4 times.) Or his twitter. (tylerwardmusic) just show him some love. Here's the news: He just got signed to Sony records. Just like our boys. Maybe we'll see a little fivet between them? If you guys do post something send me a screen shot or a picture of it at my work email fanfiction22 and include your username and I will do something. I haven't figured it out yet, so hit me with some ideas people! **

**And of course this chapter is dedicated to the ever loyal: BTRlover98, Crazygurl5and11, and briorca18. **

**Warnings: It's gonna get heavy...that's a way to say goodbye to the year! **

**Songs Used: Jump by Simple Plan. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Jump

_I don't wanna wake up today cause every day's the same and I'd been waiting so long for things to change I'm sick of this town sick of my job sick of my friends 'cause everyone's jaded sick of this place, I wanna break free I'm so frustrated, I just wanna jump! Don't wanna think about tomorrow I just don't care tonight I just wanna jump don't wanna think about my sorrow let's go forget your problems I just wanna jump_

(Katie POV)

Lemme just say one thing. Words _hurt._ What my dad had told me was still ringing in my head. I could think of twenty different names he had called me. They all hurt. Each and every one of them. I stared at my wrist, I knew I had promised Kendall I wouldn't hurt myself, but I pretended to forget, I was pretty out of it that night anyway. I made sure no one was outside my bedroom door, and then crept to the bathroom that held a fresh pack of razors. I took all four of them out of the wrapping and threw the wrapping away. I took three of the razors and put them underneath the huge teddy bear in the corner. It was the size of me, and my get well soon present. I held the razor in my hand with the cast on it and positioned my arm under the razor.

I slid the razor over my arm and watched as my skin split open and blood oozed from the cut. It was red and sparkling, it was almost pretty in a strange way. The blood dripped off my arm and dropped onto the wood floor. I used my sleeve to wipe it up.

I made two more cuts and watched the blood ooze out.

"Katie!" Kendall called banging on the door.

I panicked. "One second!" I shoved the razor under my bed, shoved tissues in my sleeve and rolled my sleeve down.

"Katie!" Kendall knocked on the door again.

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!" I pushed the tears out of my eyes and opened the doors. "What? I'm kinda busy here."

He wrinkled his forehead. "Doing what?"

"None of your business." I told him.

"Moody." He murmured. "I'm going to bed."

"Night Kendall." I told him and gave him a hug, making sure to put my bloody arm on top of my cast.

"Good night baby sister. Love you." He kissed my head.

I pulled my arm behind my back, waiting for him to leave. Then I escaped to the bathroom and wrapped up the cuts. I stared in the mirror clenching my fists, thoughts raging. I punched the mirror. My fist ricocheted off, I let out a yelp.

"Katie? Are you okay?" Logan called banging on the door.

"Yeah!" I called rubbing my fist.

"Can you open the door?"

I obeyed before he got Kendall.

"What happened?" Logan asked, looking around.

"I got mad and punched the mirror." I admitted.

Logan took my hand in his and looked at my knuckles. "They might be bruised in the morning but there isn't any serious damage."

I nodded and tried to twist away from him.

"You want some ice?" Logan asked me leading me into the kitchen.

"Sure, can I take it into my room?"

Logan nodded. "Night Katie."

"Night Logan," I whispered walking to my room, ice on my fist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Katie POV)

I woke up the next morning from an awful night's sleep, I kept twisting and turning and then when I finally did fall asleep I had nightmares. I was just happy it was morning and I didn't have to sleep for a while.

I walked out of my room, after brushing my hair I didn't bother to get dressed, to get breakfast. Kendall was sitting at the counter with Carlos, who was eating breakfast out of his helmet.

"Morning Katie," Kendall smiled. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not good," I admitted. I reached for a bowl out of the cabinet.

"Whoa!" Carlos said pointing to my sleeve. "Is that blood?"

I pulled my arm back down to my side.

Kendall's hand shot out to my arm. "I think it is."

My eyes widened but I couldn't think of anything to say.

"How did this happen?" Kendall asked me, still holding my arm.

"I was trying to get a drink of water last night, and I accidently dropped the cup and the glass shattered and cut my arm." I lied quickly, but I figured it was believable.

"I didn't hear glass shatter last night." Carlos told me.

I rolled my eyes. "You were probably already asleep. It happened pretty late last night."

"What did you do with the broken glass?" Kendall asked me running his fingers over my bruised knuckles.

"I swept it up and threw it away out in the dumpster," I told them, that's what we were supposed to do with broken glass.

"You aren't allowed to leave the apartment after nine unless one of us is with you!" Kendall scolded.

"Well I thought that was safer than leaving the broken glass all over the kitchen!" I argued.

Kendall watched me for a second. Then in one swift movement he pulled back the sleeve on my PJ's.

"HEY!" I cried out. The cuts looked worse than I remembered, the white bandages were stained deep red and there was dried blood all over the bottom of my arm.

"Katie." Kendall said in a completely even and calm voice. "Can I talk to you for a second? In private."

"No," I whispered.

"Katie." Kendall said standing up. "Come on."

I stood my ground, but I looked at my feet sheepishly. I felt Kendall come over and pick me up. "No," I whispered. "Put me down!"

Kendall carried me into my room and sat me down on the bed.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

"Oh no. Do _not_ act all sweet and innocent!" Kendall scolded; his hands were on his head, pacing.

I stared at him.

"Take off the bandages." Kendall told me staring daggers.

I obeyed, but had some trouble getting them off, because of my cast. Angry red lines littered my wrist.

"That doesn't look like a glass cut." Kendall observed.

"It's not." I whispered.

"Where are the razors?" Kendall demanded.

"Under the teddy bear," I whispered.

He went over to the gigantic chocolate colored teddy bear in the corner, lifted it up and grabbed the three pink razors out from under the bear and set two of them on the bed but un capped the third and held it in his hand.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and slid it over his wrist. He did this two more times.

"Kendall!" I screeched. "What are you doing?"

"Katie," He whispered. "I want you to know that every time that you hurt yourself it hurts all of us. So every time you cut I will too."

My brown eyes filled with tears. "Please don't."

"I won't have to if you stop." Kendall twirled the razor in his hands.

I took it away from him. I looked at each of the four blades, stained with blood now. I picked up the other razors and walked to the trashcan in the kitchen. I threw away two of the razors but the third one I kept in my hand and sunk down my back against the cabinets, sobbing.

I slit my wrist six more times, then when I was out of room, I went down to my leg.

"Mistake, unloved, better off dead." Cut, cut, cut. If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm trying to make one cut for every hateful word my dad has told me. It didn't hurt when I cut, it hurt when I was done, the healing process hurt, but that's how I knew I was getting better. I made one more cut then I dropped the razor, laid my head on my knees and full on sobbed.

"Katie." Kendall whispered, a tear dripped off his cheek. All four boys had been watching me, tears running down their faces. "You need help." His voice quivered. "You need help baby sister."

"No I don't," I said between my tears.

"Katie," Kendall sat down next to me and hugged me. "You need help."

* * *

**Awwwww:( well have a happy new years guys! I will talk to you next year! XOXO~Tay**

_Carlos! Helmets have holes!_


	14. Wipe Your Eyes

**Ho hey! I like that song! I was at rehersals all flipping day! Erg, they aggravate me! **

**So that oneshot that I told you about? Well it's actually going to be multiple chapters and I'm trying to figure out an upload scheldule. So in your review tell me what days are cool or if I should just make it a REALLY long oneshot! And it's based off the movie Cyberbully if you didn't get that on Monday. **

**I am sooooooo cold right now because the air conditioning is on in my room because the vents are all screwed up! So I'm going to go really fast before my fingers freeze off!**

**Dedicated to: Crazygurl5and11, BTRlover98, and briorca18. **

**Warnings: Um not sure actually my ever going warning and um Katie's gonna get weird. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Yay!**

**Songs Used: Wipe Your Eyes by Maroon 5**

**Enjoy! Or don't I really don't care...no just kidding I do care! A lot! I hope you like this!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Wipe Your Eyes

_Your broken heart requires all of my attention 'cause something isn't right, I don't wanna fight you, hey you, come over and let me embrace you I know that I'm causing you pain too but remember if you need to cry I'm here to wipe your eyes tonight before you fall asleep I run my thumb across your cheek cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes I know I made you feel this way you gotta breathe, we'll be okay cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes please don't lose your faith don't worry 'cause I'm here to keep you safe I promise if you let me see your face that I won't let you down, I won't let you down I'm here to wipe your eyes_

(Katie POV)

Help, rang in my head. I didn't need help. I wasn't going crazy. Maybe I was a little paranoid and never liked to be farther than twenty feet from Kendall or one of the guys, but I wasn't insane and I didn't have mental issues.

I didn't need help! I don't need help! I'll never need help!

"Katie? Can we talk?" Kendall lightly tapped on the door.

"Go away." I murmured to the door.

"Please Katie?" He asked. "Will you please open the door?"

"No," I whispered.

"I'm coming in." He warned. I didn't bother to reply. He opened the door and walked over to me. "Katie I didn't mean to hurt your feelings when I said you needed help; I meant that what you're doing isn't safe."

"You think I don't know that?" I whispered staring at my wrist.

Kendall sat down next to me, "I'm not sure what you know at this point."

"I know a lot." I told him.

"So I've noticed."

"What do you want Kendall?" I asked him twiddling my fingers.

"Look, I know you don't want to hear this right now, but the guys and I think it would be beneficial to you, if you would go talk to someone."

"Like a shrink?!" I yelped.

"A _therapist_!" Kendall corrected me.

"I'm not talking to a stinking shrink!" I growled at him.

"Therapist." Kendall was quick to correct.

"Fine well I'm not talking to _the rapist_!"

"Katie!" Kendall yelped.

"What? That's what they are." I protested.

"It's pronounced therapist, there are no spaces."

"However it's pronounced _I'm not going to one!_" And that's a promise!

Kendall groaned and fell back on my bed. I laid down next to him. "Katie, I'll make a deal with you."

"What's the deal?" I asked him, rolling on to my tummy; I played with Kendall's hair.

His eyes closed. "That feels good."

I grinned and continued to play with his blonde locks.

"The deal is," Kendall's green eyes opened once more. "You don't have to go to the therapist if you promise to stop cutting, talk to me if something's bothering you, and you start talking to the guys again. They missed you too Katie."

I winced. I forgot that they had missed me; I had been kind of blind to them for the past few days. "I'll try my best."

"Will you please talk to me about what happened last week?" Kendall asked me.

I shook my head. "Not yet." I leaned down gave him a kiss on the cheek then left my room.

I heard footsteps behind me. "What do you mean not yet?"

"I mean I'll talk to you when I'm ready." I told him, the memories were too fresh in my mind; I was scared to talk about them.

"Tonight," Kendall told me. "On our walk."

"Does it have to be tonight?"

"Yes." He said firmly. "Now go hang out with the guys."

"Will you come too?" I asked hopefully. "I'll talk to them still. I promise."

"Okay," He agreed. "They're on the couch."

I sighed and walked into the living room. I sat down next to Carlos on the couch and Kendall sat next to me. "What game are you guys playing?"

They all simultaneously turned to look at me.

"Is Katie talking to _us_?" Logan gasped.

"I think she might be!" James teased.

"Be quiet!" I told them with a small smile.

"In our defense," James started. "You've barely talked to us since your birthday."

"Sorry." I whispered.

Carlos made a face. "She's back."

They all glared at James. He looked down.

I raised my voice to a louder level. "You never answered my question."

"Bio Hazard Battle Blast 5," Carlos told me.

"You wanna play?" James asked.

"Sure!" I reached for the controller that Logan was handing me. I glanced over at Kendall who was watching us. He gave me a small smile and patted my head.

I narrowed my eyes at him, I didn't say anything, I just paid attention to the game.

I ended up in second place at the end of the game. Not bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Kendall POV)

Katie was standing next to the sink after dinner and when I turned around to put something back in the fridge she tried to slip into her room.

"Katie!" I called.

She frowned and turned around to face me. "What?"

"We're leaving in ten minutes." I told her. She sighed and ran to her room.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked sitting on one of the spinning barstools. He popped a grape in his mouth.

"Dude," Logan said watching Carlos as he reached for more. "We just had dinner."

"So? I'm hungry."

Logan rolled his eyes and sat next to Carlos.

"We're going on a walk." I told them leaning on the counter.

"Can I come?" Carlos' eyes lit up.

"Sorry buddy, I'm trying to get her to tell me what happened the last few days." I told him, rubbing my hand on the counter.

"Good luck!" Carlos laughed.

"I won't need it." I shrugged.

"You won't?" Logan asked me, spinning around.

"Nope, I told her she didn't have to go the therapist—"

_"The rapist!"_ Katie called from somewhere that wasn't in the kitchen.

"Katie!" I scolded. The guys cracked up. "She doesn't have to talk to the therapist if she tells me what happened."

"That's a stupid deal." Logan said.

"I know that." I lowered my voice so Katie couldn't hear if she was eavesdropping. "I'm just waiting for an excuse to bring her, like her nightmares coming back."

"Her cutting isn't excuse enough?" Logan asked me.

"I made a deal with her."

"She made a promise with you and broke it." Logan reminded me.

I sighed.

Carlos gave Logan a dirty look. "It's _Kendall's _job to make those decisions. It's our job to make her happy again."

"Yeah and I've decided to stop telling you guys stuff!" Carlos had actually had a point.

Logan opened his mouth to protest.

I held my hand up. "I'm leaving." I turned to the bedrooms. "Katie! We're leaving!"

She walked into the kitchen a few seconds later with a mad look on her face.

"That's a pretty face." I told her rubbing cheek.

"Don't make me bite you." She warned me.

"Can you say goodbye?"

She just glared at me. Okay then. We walked out of the apartment and down the hallway to the elevator. She took my hand and held it in hers. "What now you love me?"

"I've always loved you, dork." Katie said with affection in her voice.

"Flattery won't make me forget what you're supposed to be talking to me about." I told her, squeezing her hand.

"Do we have to?" She whined.

"Yes!" I insisted.

"Can we at least wait until we get to a park bench, far away?"

"Okay." I agreed. We walked in silence for the next ten minutes, looking for a bench.

I sat down on the same bench we had sat on a few hours before she left.

"Do I have to?" Katie asked me, sitting down.

"Yes Katie. Wouldn't you rather talk to me other than some random person that you don't know?" I asked her.

"I guess." She shrugged and looked away.

I tilted her face up to look me in the eye.

"Where do I start?" She whispered.

"When Dad came up to you at the pool." I told her. I was a little nervous to hear what she had to say.

By the time she finished she had tears rolling down her face and was sitting as close to me as she could without being on my lap. I reached out to wipe a tear off her face, she moved away from my hand.

"It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you." I told her and moved her onto my lap, she felt lighter. She had said she hadn't eaten a lot when she was there, maybe she didn't eat enough to make her feel lighter.

She put her head on my shoulder and cried, "It felt like a bad dream that wouldn't end."

I rubbed her back. "You're okay now. It's over."

She continued crying with no attempt to stop the tears.

I looked at her wiped away a tear and started to sing.

"_I'm afraid that I gotta do what I gotta do  
But if I let you go, where you gonna go?  
We gotta make a change, time to turn the page  
Something isn't right, I don't wanna fight you  
We've been through tougher times, you know it gets worse  
We can turn this around please let me be first  
And as I feel your tears spilling on my shirt  
Something isn't right I don't wanna fight you_

Hey you, come over and let me embrace you  
I know that I'm causing you pain too  
But remember if you need to cry  
I'm here to wipe your eyes

Tonight before you fall asleep  
I run my thumb across your cheek  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes  
I know I made you feel this way  
You gotta breathe, we'll be okay  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes

Oh nah nah oh nah nah nah nah  
'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes  
Oh nah nah oh nah nah nah nah

When did we cross the line?  
How could we forget?  
Why do we let the pressure get into our heads?  
Your broken heart requires all of my attention  
'cause something isn't right, I don't wanna fight you

Hey you, come over and let me embrace you  
I know that I'm causing you pain too  
But remember if you need to cry  
I'm here to wipe your eyes

Tonight before you fall asleep  
I run my thumb across your cheek  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes  
I know I made you feel this way  
You gotta breathe, we'll be okay  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes

Please don't lose your faith  
Don't worry 'cause I'm here to keep you safe  
I promise if you let me see your face  
That I won't let you down  
I won't let you down  
I'm here to wipe your eyes

Tonight before you fall asleep  
I run my thumb across your cheek  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes  
I know I made you feel this way  
You gotta breathe, we'll be okay  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes"

"I wanna go home." She whispered.

"Are you planning on leaving again? This is exactly what happened before you left last time."

She looked up at me. "I'm not leaving."

"I know." I told her and rubbed her back.

"Can we go home?" She asked me her head resting on my shoulder.

"You don't like it out here?" I asked her.

"Scares me."

There were going to be a lot of things that scared her now, going to the pool, being alone, and being outside. "He can't hurt you, I'm here with you."

"Please?"

I sighed. "Okay." She got off my lap and waited for me to stand up. "You don't want me to carry you?"

"Can I ride on your back?" She asked me hopefully.

"Of course." I lifted her onto the bench and let her jump on my back.

"And sleep in your room tonight?" She asked me quietly, and put her head in between my shoulder blades.

This could have been a perfect time for me to tease her but I didn't. "Anything you want."

"Thank you." She whispered.

Every time we passed a person Katie would tighten her grip on me. I was a little annoyed that she wasn't getting better; in fact she might be getting worse. I pretended not to notice when my back was sprinkled with tears.

When we got back to the apartment she refused to get off my back. "Katie, I'm going to go get ready for bed, why don't you do the same and meet me back in my room."

She gently slipped off my back and walked to her room.

"How'd it go?" Logan asked me from the couch.

"I hate that man so much." I answered. "So _so_ much."

* * *

**Haha! Actually that wasn't funny at all...so I'm going to go before this gets awkward. And please please please go like Tyler Wards newest video, or dislike it we don't care. Every rating helps. Love you guys. You're the best! XOXO~Tay **

_Slap a pharroh...CHECK!_


	15. Is Anybody Out There?

**Today, I did the impossible. Actually the assistant director Ross did the impossible. He broke, like completely shattered and dissected, my old Nokia brick phone. The thing weighed like a pound and a half which is really heavy for a phone. **

**In the words of Ross: "One Nokia phone, one day, one wasted rehearsal." Sorry this update is so late I have been really lazy and I need to go find my kneepads for rehearsals tomorrow. That makes me wonder how much we actually get done. **

**Allright this is dedicated to: BTRlover98 and briorca18**

**And an extra special dedication to: Crazygurl5and11 for her very detailed discriptions of the quotes I post. I think that's awesome, it's like my personal replay system. **

**Warnings: Logan Katie fluff and some over reacting. **

**Songs Used: Is anybody out there by some one but the lyrics are from Tyler Wards Version.(yes they are a little different) And btw this song has no relevance what-so-ever to the chapter, I just love the song. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

Chapter 14: Is Anybody Out There?

_Don't wanna be left left in this world behind say you'll run to my side is anybody out there? yeah, yeah, yeah I don't wanna do it all alone I need your love to take me home no one said you should be all alone I'm right here is anybody out there?_

(Kendall POV)

That man sucks, I hate him. I hate him so freaking much. Why did he have to hurt my little girl?

"I hate him." I whispered, while sitting on my bed waiting for Katie.

"Who?" Katie whispered.

"Oh, Katie, you scarred me." She was standing just outside of my door.

"Sorry." She whispered. "Can I come in?"

"I thought you were sleeping in here tonight." I told her confusedly.

"I am," She murmured, looking around. "Is that okay?"

I shook my head rapidly trying to clear my thoughts. "Yeah, come on in."

She took a slow step into my room. "Is Logan here?"

"Not yet." I answered watching her; she was taking small steps towards the bed. I rolled my eyes, stood up and picked her up, holding her upside down. I gently dropped her on the bed.

She made a face.

"You tired?" I asked her.

Katie shook her head. "Not really."

"You should probably get to bed soon." I smoothed her long brown hair back.

"But it's only nine-thirty!" My baby sister whined.

I laughed. "Isn't your bed time nine?"

"So?"

"You really aren't tired?" I asked her as I leaned back in my bed.

"Nope!" She bounced a little on the bed.

"Well I am." I sighed and got under the covers.

"Please don't go to sleep." Katie begged me.

"No promises." I whispered. She started to play with my hair, which made my eyes close a little more.

She kept playing with my hair until I started to drift off; I could tell she was falling asleep too by the way she slunk next to me.

I heard a door creak open then a blood curdling scream.

My eyes snapped open. "What?!"

She pointed at the door.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you Logan, for giving my sister a heart attack."

He flipped on the lights. "How was I supposed to know?"

I sighed and laid back down. "Go back to sleep Katie."

She refused to lie down; she just pushed herself closer to the wall.

"Katie," I warned.

She gave me her best puppy-dog eyes. "Please Kendall?"

"Don't terrify the girl." Logan told me getting under the covers.

"Lights?" I asked him. He groaned, turned on the lamp then crossed the room and turned the lights off.

Logan laid down on his bed. "Seriously, don't scare her."

"I'm not the one that made her scream!" I shot back.

"That was an accident!" He glared at me. "How was I supposed to know she was watching the door?"

I got out of my bed and walked over to Logan. "Can I talk to you for a second? In private?"

He looked at me warily.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I just wanna talk." I begged him, pretending not to notice Katie watching us from the other bed.

"Fine." He kicked back the covers.

"Katie? I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

She shrugged and fiddled with her pajamas.

I held the door open and followed Logan out. "Where to?"

"Katie's room?" I asked him.

"Will she care?" Logan shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"Nah," I said and opened the door.

I took a seat on the bed and turned to face Logan who sat down in one of the five white moon chairs.

He moved the blue circular pillow onto the ground before he spoke. "What did you wanna talk to me about?"

I sighed uncomfortably. "You know how in the kitchen Carlos said it was my job to parent and make sure she's safe and your job to make her happy?"

Logan nodded. "I get it; you want me to back down a little."

"Actually that's exactly the opposite of what I want you to do." I told him. "I want you to help me with Katie."

"Why me?" Logan asked twirling the pillow in his hands.

"Because you're the most calm out of all of us. I'm afraid I'm going to lose my temper with her, and scare her. So I want you to help me and keep me calm. And as much as I hate to admit it, you're actually pretty good with her." I told him, the last thing I wanted to do was scare Katie. I know what she's going through isn't her fault. "So will you do it?"

Logan looked up at me, thinking hard. "Sure, I'll do it."

"Thank you." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So does that mean she will have to listen to me?" Logan asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Technically she does, but will she? Probably not." I answered my own question.

"Is she ticklish?" Logan asked me with all seriousness.

I grinned and knew at that moment I had made the right move choosing Logan to help me. "Very."

"Perfect." His white teeth shone in the light from Katie's chandelier.

I smiled again before getting up. "Let's go. Oh and by the way, you have to get her to go to sleep tonight. I'll still sing to her and let her sleep in my bed, but you have to get her to lie down."

"Great." He smile faded as he let me lead him back into our room.

"Kendall!" Katie said as she jumped off the bed to greet me.

I caught her in midair. "Katie!" I changed my grip on her, balancing her on my hip.

Logan forced a smile as he slowly lowered himself onto the bed.

"Logan's in charge of putting you to sleep tonight." I told her, holding her tight.

She made a face. "Why?"

I laughed and pushed her hair out of her face. "Because I asked him to help me with you, and this is the test to see if he can do it."

"Will you still sing?" Katie asked; brown eyes wide with hope.

"Sure." I gently jumped to get her back up higher on my hip, so she wasn't slipping.

"Okay." She beamed.

I gave her a stern look. "Will you be good?"

"Probably not!" She jumped out of my arms and ran out the door.

"Have fun." I winked at Logan.

"You aren't gonna help me?" Logan asked; eyes wide.

"If she won't listen to you then yeah I will, but you're in charge tonight. I'm just back up." I told him grinning. I followed him out of the room.

"Do I have to pick her up?" My best friend and now partner asked me nervously.

"We'll see." I smiled, I picked Katie up all the time, but no one else really did. I wasn't too sure how much Katie would like Logan picking her up, but oh well it was her fault, she ran away.

"I hate you." Logan said with all seriousness.

I shrugged. "Join the club."

We walked into the living room to see Katie standing on the couch, her face worried. When she saw us, happiness returned to her face and she let out a shriek.

Katie dove under the counter and used barstools to protect herself from us. I smiled at seeing her happy again and then sat on the couch.

"Katie, come out of there!" Logan demanded.

"No!" She giggled.

"Come on Katie." Logan said losing all authority in his voice.

"Nope!"

He sighed. "Please?"

"Uh-uh."

This went on for a while until Logan was on the ground hitting his head against the floor and Katie was in full on hysterics.

"Kendall?" He begged me.

I rolled my eyes stood up and moved the barstool. She tried to run away but I caught her around her waist. "Come back here you."

I set her on the counter. "Wow! That was hard." I told Logan. He stuck his tongue out at me.

Katie looked at her hands. I put my hands on either side of her legs and leaned in. "Can you look at me please?"

She looked at my left hand. I brought my hand out under her chin and turned her to face me. "You have to mind Logan okay? He's in charge tonight."

"Sorry." She whispered.

I smiled. "I love you." I reminded her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too." She told me and played with my hair. "Can I have a piggy back ride back to your room?"

"Get on." I told her, smiling as I felt her jump onto my back. She kissed my cheek as I began to walk. "Logan you coming?"

He nodded and ran to catch up to us. "Devil child." He joked as he passed Katie. Her head was resting in between my shoulder blades, but I could tell she stuck her tongue out at him.

I dropped her on my bed as Logan shut the door and turned off the lights. The red lamp on Logan's side of the room lit up the entire room almost as well as the overhead light did.

"Katie can you lay down for me?" Logan asked perched on the edge of my bed. She shook her head. Then Logan whipped out the big guns. "If you don't lie down I'm gonna tickle you."

She wrinkled her forehead. "No you won't!"

"Oh yeah?" Logan asked as he reached forward and tickled her belly.

She giggled like mad trying to get back up to me. "Stop it!" She giggled.

"Never!" Logan smiled. He was finally comfortable with Katie.

"Kendall!" Katie said when she finally reached me, clinging to my arm. "Make him stop." She gestured to Logan who was sitting at the edge of the bed. He looked like a maniac, half his hair was spiked the other half was plastered with sweat to his face. He had a crazy but playful look in his eye and a half smile.

"You have to do what he says!" I told her nodding at Logan letting him know it was okay for him to tickle her again.

He walked towards us like a monster, his hands out in front of him as he walked.

She squealed and tried to hide behind me. I figured it was best to tire her out, so I stood up lifted her into the air and gently pushed her back onto the mattress. Then I pulled back her PJ top enough to reveal her belly, and then I leaned down and blew air on her belly. She squealed as I did it twice more.

"Stop it!" She giggled hitting my head.

I gave her a goofy smile. "Will you go to sleep?"

"No!" She laughed.

I blew on her belly again.

"Please stop!" She begged.

"Are you going to listen to us?" I asked her, arching my back.

"Nope," She rolled off the bed and rushed for the door. I rolled my eyes and fell back on my bed.

Logan blocked the door. "Katie stop it! I'm serious. This isn't funny anymore. _Just go to bed_!" Logan lost his temper, so much for him being the calm one!

Katie's face crumpled up like she was about to cry.

"Katie." Logan whispered and tried to smooth out her hair like I do after I make her upset. She moved away.

I knelt down on the ground and opened my arms. "Come here sweetie."

Katie ran over to me and hopped into my arms. I lifted her up and changed my grip so I had one hand under her and my other one wrapped around her back, rubbing it gently. Her legs were wrapped around my waist and she was crying onto my shoulder, soaking my shirt.

Logan came over and stood next to us. "Katie." He whispered.

My baby sister turned her head away from him.

"I'm sorry Katie, I lost my temper, and I didn't mean to scare you." Logan apologized then sat on his bed.

"Logan," I said. "Just leave her alone for tonight. You can talk to her tomorrow. She's had enough." He nodded.

I sat down on my bed sliding Katie under the covers. She shook her head and whimpered. I pulled her onto my lap, letting her rest her head on my shoulder. "Good night baby sister, I love you."

"Love you too, big brother." She murmured sleepily. Her eyes closed and her grip on me slackened. I propped her up, still in my lap, so we were both more comfortable.

"Logan." I called. He looked up from his hands. "Com'ere."

My roommate slumped over to my bed and sat down near my feet. "She's so precious when she's sleeping." Logan marveled.

"I know." I whispered and watched Katie for a second. "Logan, there's something wrong with her."

"What do you mean?" He asked, still staring at Katie.

"Normally, what you said wouldn't have scared her. She would have laughed and made fun of you. She wouldn't have come running to me and started crying." I told him stroking her hair, to make sure she was asleep.

"What if we take her to a therapist or something like that?" Logan suggested, looking away from Katie for the first time and staring into my eyes instead.

"I'd rather wait a few days, but I don't want to let things get out of hand." I rested my chin on Katie's head.

"What if we went on Saturday? It's only Thursday tomorrow and that would give us time to cancel in case she gets better." Logan's stare returned to Katie.

"Sounds good." I whispered. "I'll call tomorrow."

"Okay." Logan whispered, still watching Katie.

"Here," I smiled. "Watch this." I gently tapped the bottom of her nose and watched as it crinkled up.

"That's so cute." Logan smiled.

"Carlos thinks she looks like a bunny when she does that." I told him, watching as her nose unwrinkled and she let out a content little sigh.

"She kind of does." Logan admitted. "How'd you know she does that?"

"Well I found out the first day I met her that she does that when she's awake. So on the night that I spent with her after the car crash, I wanted to see if she did it when she was asleep and she did." I shifted her to my other arm. "But be careful, if you do that to her too much when she's awake, she'll bite you. Or at least she bites me."

Logan laughed. "That sounds like Katie."

"You wanna hold her?" I asked him, he was still watching the sleeping girl in my arms.

"No thanks." He whispered.

"Oh come on you know you do. You keep staring at her!" I smiled and smoothed out her hair again.

"But she looks so content in your arms." Logan told me. I could tell he was debating whether or whether not to hold her. He had never picked Katie up before, only James and I have.

"Please?" I begged. "I need to change my shirt anyway. It's covered in Katie tears."

"Okay." He agreed.

I stood up with Katie in my arms and gently placed her in Logan's arms.

"She's so light." Logan whispered.

"I know. I don't think she got enough to eat last week." I told him pulling my grey undershirt off.

"She feels like she only weighs like seventy pounds, how much weight did she lose?" Logan gently tapped her nose and watched as it crinkled.

"She normally hovers around seventy-five pounds, maybe seventy-eight at most. So about five pounds." I pulled on a white V-neck to sleep in.

"So she's always really light?" Logan asked me, tapping her nose again.

"Yup," I took my sleeping sister out of his arms and tucked her into my bed. "How else do you think I would be able to carry her everywhere?"

Logan shrugged and stood up.

"Oh," I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'll get Katie to forgive you tomorrow."

"How?" He asked. "Lock both of us in a room until she starts talking to me?"

"Not a bad idea." I considered it.

He widened his eyes. "Please tell me you'll be there too."

"What in case she attacks you?" I joked.

He nodded. "Just promise."

"Okay. I'll be there too." I told him before lowering myself onto my bed and putting my arm around Katie.

"Good," Logan said before laying down on his bed and turning away to face the wall.

"Night Logan." I called over to him.

"Night Kendall." He murmured.

I smiled and looked down at my baby sister. "Good night Katie."

She responded by shifting a little closer to me. "I love you." I whispered. Then I put my head next to my sisters and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well I have to go find my kneepads now...bye! XOXO~Tay**

_So wifey, how bout some lunch?_


	16. Forever Unstoppable

**I am officially the biggest procrastinater ever! I love posting for you guys but I'm so lazy! And I only have six minutes before I have to leave and I haven't had dinner yet. I have a story to tell you guys, but I'll tell it to you on Monday after everything plays out. Also, I'm doing a 5K tomorrow so wish me luck! **

**This chapter is dedicated to: BTRlover98, briorca18, Crazygurl5and11**

**Warnings: Swearing but just a little. **

**Songs Used: Forever Unstoppable by Hot Chellea Rae. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Chapter 15: Forever Unstoppable

_Falling stars don't crash through your window If you want it, go get it, it's meant to be chased All your scars won't heal till you let go You're perfectly worth it, forget your mistakes If you wanna fly, leave this world with me We'll touch the sky, let's defy this gravity Hold on to me tight, when it all falls down You can take my heart, if yours won't beat We're forever unstoppable If you're torn apart, I'll make you see That nothing's impossible When you're broken, and you're shattered Love will save you from disaster You can take my heart, if yours won't beat We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable_

(Kendall POV)

"Kendall?" Katie whispered very, very early the next morning. "Can we take a walk?"

"Katie," I whispered. "You know I love you, but it's six in the morning."

"Pwease?" Katie begged me.

I groaned then kicked back the covers. "Let's go."

"Won't it be weird to walk around in our PJ's?" Katie asked me.

"Nope, now let's go." I held out my hand, which she grabbed, then pulled her off the bed.

We walked down through the lobby and to the park. "Why did you want to take a walk?"

"I wanted to talk." She told me taking my hand.

"You aren't scared?" I asked her.

"A little," She shrugged, reminding me she was far from better.

"What did you wanna talk about?"

"Anything." Katie told me. "Just brother sister time."

I smiled. "Does it have to be this early?"

She shrugged. "I like mornings."

"Here grab onto my arm." I patted my bicep.

"Why?" She hesitated, arms halfway in the air.

"I bet I can lift you." She took a hold of my upper arm as I lifted her in the air. She giggled then dropped, stumbling backwards. "Hey, careful with your cast." I told her picking her up.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"You okay?" I asked her, setting her back on the ground.

"I just fell." She whisper-told me.

"I mean," I said the last part in a whisper. "You're whispering again!"

Katie shrugged.

"Come on, what's bothering you?" I knelt down in front of her blocking her path.

She glanced up at me. "What's gonna happen when you have to go to Rocque Records again?"

"Easy, you come with us." I told her and tried to brush her hair out of her face. Katie moved away from my hand.

Katie caught my hand and messed with my fingers again. "Does Gustavo care?"

"Not at all." I told her.

My phone started to buzz. "Hullo?" I asked into it gently pulling my fingers away from Katie.

"Kendall, where the crap are you?!" James demanded.

"It's only seven what are you doing up?" I asked him unhappily.

"Didn't you get the texts from Kelly?" James asked me. "And where are you?"

Texts from Kelly? I checked my messages. Three from Kelly, five from Logan, 2 from Carlos and twelve from James. "James I really can't do a photo-shoot today."

"We don't have a choice! It's for the album!" James told me.

"We're supposed to have the week off!" I protested.

"Gustavo didn't know that we needed new pictures!" James shouted at me.

"No need to yell, god!" I told him.

"Yes there is a need, because you aren't listening!" James shouted. I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Kelly's picking us up at nine-thirty."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay I'll be back by then."

"Where the hell are you?!" James demanded.

"Okay one, language. You're yelling so loud everyone can here you, so at least talk nicely. And two, I'm taking a walk with Katie, who can hear you swearing."

"Sorry." He muttered. "Just come home soon." The line went dead.

"Who was that?" Katie asked me looping her hand back into mine.

"James, apparently we have to go to the studio for an emergency photo-shoot. I'm sorry." I told her.

"Oh, okay," She whispered, attempting to mask her disappointment.

"Hey," I knelt down and stroked Katie's cheek. "Where's that pretty smile of yours?"

"It died." She murmured.

I winced. We were a few minutes away from the Palm Woods already. "Do I need to tickle you to make you smile?"

She widened her eyes and wrapped her hands around her torso. "No! No tickle! Please?"

I grinned. "Maaaaybe." I quickly shot my hands to her belly and tickled her, making her squeal and giggle. "Aaah!" I said as I picked her up.

We walked back into the apartment. "Go get dressed." I said and put her down.

"I could say the same for you." James said, fully dressed and perfect looking, and crossed his arms.

"Who are you? My keeper?" I asked him and casually messed up my hair.

"No I'm your father." He replied with a straight face.

"Hey!" I narrowed my eyes. "Don't even joke about that! Do you know what would happen if Katie heard you say that?!"

He put his hands up in surrender. "Dude, I'm sorry. I forgot."

I crossed my arms, "Just be glad that Katie didn't hear you say that."

"Except she did!" Katie called then ran to her room.

"You see what you do?" I snapped.

"I'll go talk to her." James said and stepped forward.

"You've done enough!" I told him and ran for my baby sister's room.

"Katie?" I knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

No response. I opened the door. Katie was sitting on her window sill, her legs dangling out of the window. I ran over and grabbed her from behind, pulling her off the window sill. She screamed.

"You scared me!" Katie buried her tearstained face in my shirt.

"What were you doing?" I asked her, picking her up and setting her on the bed.

"Thinking, it calms me to sit there." Katie whispered.

"Look about what James said," I started.

Katie cut me off. "I know he just forgot, it's okay I guess."

"No it's not." I told her.

"I don't like him right now. And Logan too." Katie stated. "But I like Carlos, and you."

I smiled. "I'm going to go get ready, before James kicks my butt."

"Okay," She whispered.

At nine-twenty we were all standing in the living room, looking ready for a photo-shoot.

"Katie, we're leaving!" I called down the hall.

"Okay!" She yelled back. She soon appeared in the living room wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She had on red VANS and the shirt had light blue stripes in the sleeves of the otherwise dark blue shirt.

Katie immediately walked and stood next to me, completely ignoring James and Logan.

"Kelly's here!" Logan announced. I waited for everyone else to leave, and then I trailed behind them, Katie behind me.

"Come here baby sister." I told her, and picked her up.

"I'm tired." She told me yawning.

I smiled, resisting teasing her. "You can sleep in the studio."

Katie shrugged and put her head and my shoulder.

"Or the limo." I smiled as I watched her eyes close. I walked down to the limo where everyone was waiting. I took my normal seat next to Carlos and kept Katie on my lap. "She's a little tired."

Logan grinned when he saw her, "She fell asleep fast!"

"Nah," I stroked her hair. "She's still awake." As if to prove my point Katie opened her eyes and grinned at me.

"You can sleep." I told her. Everyone in the car was fixated on her. Logan because he thought Katie was adorable, James because he wanted to apologize, Carlos because Katie interested him, and Kelly because she hadn't seen Katie since her birthday.

"No thanks, I'm good." She whispered in my ear.

"Back to the whispering." James groaned, leaning back.

My over protective big brother instincts were starting to kick in. "She can't help it! She's scared and mad at two of you and doesn't really remember you Kelly."

"Yeah," Logan said to Kelly. "It took a while for Katie to talk to anyone but Kendall, and we live with her."

Kelly shrugged. "I wouldn't expect her to be a chatterbox."

"She is though!" James said. "Just not with us."

"With Kendall." Carlos added.

I sighed. "Can you guys just stop talking about her? It's not going to help."

"Wait!" Carlos piped up. "Who's Katie mad at?" He reached out and tapped her on the nose and smiled as it crinkled. Logan grinned to.

"Dumb," I gestured to Logan. "And dumber," I gestured to James.

Katie giggled then took one of my hands and started to play with my fingers.

"Why is she mad at them?" Carlos asked me, waving his hand in the air. Katie dropped my fingers and reached out for Carlos' hand.

"Okay?" She asked him in a hushed voice, messing around with his fingers.

"Go ahead." Carlos told her grinning.

"Katie can you tell them why you're made at James and Logan?" I asked her; happy to see she was interacting with someone besides me.

"No." She shrugged and put her head against my neck.

I rolled my eyes. "She's mad at Logan because he yelled at her last night and scared her, and she's mad at James because he was making jokes about our dad."

I watched as Katie's grip tightened on Carlos' fingers and his how his eyes widened in pain. "Ow! Katie! Stop. Are you trying to break my fingers?"

"Sorry." She whispered and looked down at her hands.

"It's okay." Carlos told her.

I waited for all four of the others to start a conversation before I talked to Katie. "You okay?"

She nodded.

"Do you wanna play with my fingers or something like that?" I asked her quietly.

She motioned for me to bend down, so I did. "I don't wanna hurt you." She whispered in my ear.

"You won't hurt me." I assured the small girl.

Katie watched my face for a second. "I really want to play with your hair."

"After the photo-shoot." I promised my sister.

"Okay," She said, putting her head back on my shoulder and taking my fingers.

We arrived at Rocque Records and Gustavo greeted us at the door, greeting being a relative term.

"DOGS! We have to get great pictures for the album which is being shipped out, _tomorrow_. So no back talk!" Gustavo yelled, staring right at me. "Uh, who's that?" He pointed to Katie.

"Katie." I answered flatly. She tightened her grip on me, I held her tight and close to me.

"Yeah, WHY IS SHE HERE?!" Gustavo yelled, staring straight at me.

"I wanna go home." She whispered in my ear.

"We'll be there soon." I told her.

"WELL?!" Gustavo demanded.

Kelly stepped forward, "Just let her stay, she's been through a lot."

"Put the kid down and follow me." Gustavo said. I gently put Katie on the ground, and took her hand to follow Gustavo.

We walked into the studio where we were blinded with flashing lights. "Smile pretty, pretty for the camera!" Marcos chimed.

We all groaned and covered our eyes. "So I'm thinking mainly group shots and then a few individuals." Our photographer confirmed with Gustavo.

"Kelly," I called motioning for the assistant to come over. "Will you watch Katie during the photo-shoot?" I picked up my baby sister and held her close.

"I'll be in Gustavo's office most of the time while he writes songs, so she can hang out in there." Kelly said.

"Okay, that'll work." I told Kelly, pressing my hand up to Katie's.

"Oh," Marcos walked over to Kelly, Katie, and me. "And who's this?"

"This is Katie. She's my sister." I told him, smiling as Katie actually looked at the man who was talking to her.

"She's very pretty. But where's her smile?" Marcos asked, demonstrating an over the top smile and pointing to it.

"My question exactly." I told Marcos.

"I'm tired." She whispered, barely loud enough for Marcos to hear.

"I'm going to go put her in Gustavo's office. I'll be back in a second." I told him, leaving the studio. Kelly trailed behind me.

"She can sleep in that chair if she wants." Kelly pointed to a black chair in the corner.

I lowered her into the chair. She automatically curled up in a little ball and rested her head on one of the arms of the chair. "We'll be done in a few hours. When you open your eyes again I bet we'll be at home." I told her, I gave her a kiss on the head then ran to the studio for the photo-shoot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Katie POV)

I woke up to someone banging on a piano.

"Stop that!" Someone snapped. "You might wake Katie!"

"So?" The man demanded.

"Then we'll have to entertain her, and she doesn't talk!" The lady hissed.

"Where's Kendall?" I asked them.

The lady glared at the man then turned to me. "He's getting his picture taken."

I stared at her.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked me sweetly.

"I want Kendall." I told them.

"He'll be back soon."

"Kendall!" I pouted. Then I pushed myself out of the chair and ran to the studio. A man was taking my brothers picture. "Kendall." I called, and then I ran to him. He opened his arms and I jumped into them.

"Hey sweetie." He cooed. "You're going to have to go, we're almost done though."

"I love it!" The photographer said. "Brother and sister!"

The photographer took a few more shots. "Put her in the middle of all of you!"

I was set on the ground and I walked to Carlos and Logan who were in the center. I made sure to be closest to Carlos; I gritted my teeth when Logan put his hand on my shoulder. Once the shoot was over, Logan didn't remove his hand from my shoulder right away.

I ripped away from him. "Don't touch me!" Then I sprinted away as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Katie!" Kendall called. I ignored him and kept running. I dove into the limo that was for the guys, to take us back to the Palm Woods. I curled up in my seat and laid down, ignoring my buzzing phone. It buzzed a few more times before I glanced at the screen. James, Logan, Carlos, and Kendall. I opened the ones from Kendall.

Kendall: KATIE COME ON, PLEASE COME BACK?

KATIE WHERE'D YOU GO?

HEY CALL ME OR TEXT ME PLEASE.

KATIE PICK UP THE PHONE!

KATIE! NOW!

THIS ISN'T FUNNY!

PICK UP THE FREAKING PHONE!

KATIE I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T CALL ME AND TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE IN THE NEXT THREE MINUTES YOU WILL BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!

Katie: I'M IN THE LIMO. COME ALONE, PLEASE?

The door swung open, Kendall stood there with a red face. "Why the heck would you do something like that?!"

I whimpered and shrunk into the corner.

Realization dawned on his face. "Katie." He whispered and tried to come closer to me.

"Stay away." I whispered.

Kendall didn't listen; instead he scooped me up and held me in his lap. "I would never hurt you." He whispered in my ear.

The door opened again and James slid in across from us. Then came in Carlos who sat in the middle, then Logan who sat down and looked out the window as the car started to move.

"No Kelly?" I whispered to Kendall.

"She doesn't ride with us on the way back." Kendall told me, running his fingers over my cheek.

"Can I play with your hair now?" I begged him, pushing my hands together.

He smiled. "Sure." I grinned and took my right hand and ran my fingers through his blonde hair. I twisted it around in attempt to make it into a Mohawk. I didn't work.

"Your hair is stupid." I told my big brother, earning a laugh from James.

"I tell him that all the time Katie, a little hair gel would work wonders on it." James grinned at me.

I turned towards him and smiled. "Do you have any hair gel?"

James nodded and reached under the seat to retrieve his hair gel. I reached out to grab it and our fingers touched. I smiled gently to let him know I forgave him. James winked back.

I had some trouble unscrewing the cap but when I did, I got it on my fingers and reached up towards Kendall's head.

He quickly moved his head. "No Mohawk!"

My hand dropped back to my lap. "You're no fun." I scraped my hand against the container and tossed it back to James.

"I'm no fun?" Kendall asked me. "Careful with what you say or I'll tickle you!"

I widened my eyes.

"Oh I'll help!" Carlos grinned a devilish grin.

"Me too," James cracked his knuckles.

Logan didn't say anything.

I widened my eyes again. "Please no!" I pulled my legs up to my chest. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Kendall tazed me, causing me to come out of my position, and then he started to tickle me. Carlos and James soon joined in.

"I'll hit you with my cast!" I threatened. They immediately backed off.

"Who's fun now?" Kendall teased.

"Still not you."

* * *

**Fluff fluff fluff! Okay now I have to go in three minutes! Ahh! Okay! Bye guys! Talk to you Monday! If I'm still alive after the raptor run! XOXO~Tay**

_Mrs. Knight, can we borrow your make up and nail polish? _


	17. Shut Up

**Heyo! I just got back from rehearsals from The Brother's Grimm Spectaculathon! It's gonna be awesome! If you're in the Seattle area you should come see it! except you actually shouldn't because that would be really creepy. No offense. But we got donuts so that's awesome! The rest are in my locker tomorrow, so that's really gross actually. **

**If you review this I'll give you a virtual donut. Wow, bribing people,Taylor that's just sad. And talking to myself!**

**I had a story for you but I'm too lazy to type it up so if you are interested in hearing about the prank I played on my director you can pm me or leave it in the reviews. **

**Chapter is dedicated to (I feel like I've been typing story :/) : BTRlover98, Crazygurl5and11, and briorca18**

**Warnings: this chapter is a little repetitive, so I apologize, I'm not the biggest fan of it, but I was sick when I wrote it. **

**Songs Used: Worldwide by BTR and Shut Up by Simple Plan**

**Disclaimer: I officially own the song Thrift Shop but not BTR :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Shut Up

_It seems like every day I make mistakes I just can't get it right It's like I'm the one You love to hate But not today So shut up, shut up, shut up Don't wanna hear it Get out, get out, get out Get out of my way Step up, step up, step up You'll never stop me Nothing you say today Is gonna bring me down There you go You never ask why_

(Katie POV)

"Hey Katie, can I talk to you in my room for a second?" Kendall asked me once we got out of the limo.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked him skeptically. James and Carlos were walking behind us, and Logan was already in the apartment.

Kendall shook his head. "Nope."

"Then sure." I said uncertainly.

Once we were back in the apartment I walked into Kendall's room. Logan was sitting on his bed, working on his laptop. He glanced up when he saw me, then lowered his eyes back to the screen. I started to leave, but Kendall blocked the door. "No," He told me and pointed to my bed. "Sit."

"But Logan's in here!" I protested.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, that's kind of the point." He shut the door. "None of us are leaving until you make up!"

"Why are _you_ in here?" I asked him curiously.

"Logan's request." Kendall told me sitting down.

"That thing new about this?!" I yelled at him.

"Katie!" Kendall scolded. "Be nice!"

I sat on the floor. "I'm not talking to him."

"Then you aren't leaving!" Kendall told me.

"Fine," I said and took out my phone.

Kendall leaned down. "Phone!" I gave it to him and leaned against the bed. "And you." Kendall pointed at Logan. "Laptop."

Logan held up his finger. "Yeah one second."

"No." Kendall stated. "Now." He walked over and took his laptop away.

"Hey!" Logan protested.

Kendall shrugged. "This was your idea." Kendall reached down and pulled me off the floor.

I reached out to play with Kendall's fingers, he pulled them away. "Go sit with Logan."

"No!" I told him, leaning against the wall.

"Katie I'm confused," Logan said looking straight at me. "Why are you so mad at me?"

I looked at my fingers. "'Cause you scared me."

"But James was making jokes about your dad, and Kendall scared you in the limo, you aren't mad at them anymore." Logan reasoned.

"That's actually a really good point." Kendall told Logan. "Why _are_ you still mad at Logan?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Then forgive him so we can get the heck out of here." Kendall told me.

I slid off the bed and landed gently on the floor. "No!" I sprinted to the door and ran to the living room, jumping on top of Swirly. I started to climb.

"Katie!" Kendall yelled. "Get down from there!"

I kept climbing almost at the top.

"Katie I mean it!" Kendall yelled at me.

"Why should I?" I protested. Swinging my legs over so I was sitting on the top of the slide, my legs dangling over the edge.

"One, I'm your brother and I said so." I rolled my eyes. "Two, you're supposed to be in my room making up with Logan, running away from your problems never helps. And three, that's dangerous with your cast!" Kendall scolded. "Now get down from there!"

"No!" I told him, lying down on my back. "This is your fault; you taught me how to get up here."

"Katie, you'll come down here even if I have to throw you!" Kendall threatened.

"I don't think Mom would like that." I told him, nonchalantly. His threats didn't scare me, they were empty.

"Katie!" He yelled. Okay, so maybe he was scaring me a little bit, but I refused to let that show. I felt him climb into the slide and as he did, I started to slide down on top. By the time he reached the top of the slide, I was standing at the bottom of it. Kendall gave me a devil glare, and I knew I had about twenty seconds to run.

I ran into Kendall's room and dove under the bed. "Don't tell Kendall I'm here!" I told Logan who was sitting on his bed reading.

"Where's Katie?!" Kendall demanded.

"Under the bed." Logan said.

"Katie get out of there!" Kendall told me.

"Fine!" I grumped. And slid my head out, then I attempted to pull my arms out.

"Katie," Kendall warned.

"I'm stuck!" I wailed.

Kendall narrowed his eyes. "How could you be stuck?"

"My cast is stuck to one of the bars!" I told him kicking my legs. "Help me!"

"That's what you get for going against what I said," Kendall shrugged.

"Help me!" I kicked my feet against the bed.

"Can you ask nicely?" Kendall asked messing up my hair.

"Will you please help me Kendall?" I asked him in my nicest voice.

"Will you make up with Logan?" Kendall asked me.

"Sure." I said. Kendall put his hands under my arms and tugged.

"Ow!" I screeched. "That hurts!"

"Sorry!" Kendall told me. "Logan will you help me lift the bed up so Katie can crawl out?"

"Sure." I heard a book close and Logan's bed creak.

"On three we lift," Kendall said taking a hold of the bed. "One, two, three!"

The bed was lifted off of me, but as the bed went up, so did my arm. "My arm is still stuck!"

"Kendall!" Logan yelled. "Stop lifting you might break the cast."

Kendall immediately stopped lifting the bed. "Katie, try to get unstuck please, this bed is heavy."

I wiggled my arm around. "It won't move!"

"Logan," Kendall murmured. "Help her!"

Logan knelt down beside me and started to wiggle my arm around. Finally, my arm came free, and Logan pulled me away from the bed. Kendall put the bed back down and sighed. "Logan, watch the kid, I'm going to go make a call."

"Kay," Logan said. After Kendall left Logan sat down on his bed. "Why would you do that?"

I shrugged. "Who is Kendall calling?"

"Therapist." Logan told his hands.

"What?!" I yelled. "I told him I'm not going to a freaking therapist!" I stormed to my room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Kendall POV)

After I finished my phone call to the therapist, I walked back to my room.

"Kendall!" Logan called from outside of Katie's room.

"What's going on?" I asked him, leaning against the wall.

Logan glanced at me nervously. "Well I may have told Katie you were calling the therapist."

My first instinct was to yell at him, or go cancel the appointment. "Logan." I said calmly.

"Yes?" He asked uncertainly.

"You're fired." I told him.

My ex-partner fell back against the wall and slid to the floor. "Oh thank god!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm hiring James."

Logan gazed at me from the floor. "Why?"

"It's either him or Carlos, and it's pretty obvious James loves Katie and would be good with her."

"So does that mean James has to put Katie to bed tonight?" Logan asked hopefully.

I nodded. "I guess so."

"In our room?" Logan asked me, still sitting on the ground.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"And I can watch?"

"Wow, you're evil!" I told him. Logan shrugged. "Wish me luck."

"G'luck!" Logan chimed.

I put my hand on the door knob and twisted it open. Katie was nowhere to be found in the room. "Katie?" I asked looking around the small room. I saw a bit of brown hair poking out from behind the pillows. I pulled back what seemed to be hundreds of pillows I found a small body lying there. "Katie, you scared me!"

She just watched me. "You wrecked my bed." She finally whispered.

"M'sorry, I'll fix it in a second." I told her and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Stop touching me." She whispered.

I took my hand away immediately because right now I didn't want to fight with her. "Will you sit up and talk to me?"

"No," Katie whisper-stated.

I sighed and laid down next to her, my head right next to my sisters. "What's wrong baby sister?"

She was lying on her side, staring right into my eyes. "You broke your promise." She said in a voice that made my heart break into a million pieces.

"I know I did, but Logan told me I should make an appointment for Saturday, in case you didn't get better, and if you did get better, we would have enough time to cancel." I whispered.

She stared at me. "You still broke your promise."

"I know I did Katie, and I feel terrible." I told her quietly. "But I'll make it up to you."

"How?" She whispered.

"On Saturday, after your appointment, we can do whatever you want!" I promised.

"Like what?" She asked me quietly, reaching for one of my hands.

"Chose three thing you wanna do that are around here." I told her.

"Like?"

"Anything!"

"Um, _Disney Land_?" She asked me quietly.

I nodded. "What else?"

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded. "What else do you want to do?"

"That's it." She shrugged.

I smiled. "Your appointments at eleven, so you'll be done by noon. We can go to _Dairy Queen_ for lunch, and then get ice cream. Go to _Disney  
Land_ and then after we can go to that little café down the street for dinner. Sound good?"

She got the biggest smile on her face. "The guys too?"

"I might need some back up, but if you promise to be good, then it can be just us." Her face fell the tiniest bit. "Do you want the guys to come?"

"Yeah!" She smiled.

"Okay, I'll ask them if they want to come with us." I told her, sitting up.

Katie crawled onto my lap. "Perfect." My baby sister rested her head on my shoulder.

"Speaking of the guys, James is in charge tonight." I stroked her hair, inhaling her strawberry shampoo, and cotton candy body wash. She smelt sweet, sweet and innocent.

"What happened to Logan?" She inquired.

"I fired him." I said making Katie giggle.

There was a knock on the door. "Kendall? You in here?"

"Yeah, we're in here." I told the person at the door.

"Logan said you wanted to talk to me." James stated walking over to the bed. "Hi Katie."

"Hilo." Katie giggled. I rolled my eyes and smoothed back her hair.

"Yeah, I've been trying to get people to help me watch Katie, and I just fired Logan, so do you want to do it?" I asked James, who was attempting to play a hand game with Katie.

"What do I have to do?" James asked me, moving as Katie tried to hit him in the face.

"Katie!" I scolded. "Not nice!"

"Sorry." She whispered and put her head back on my shoulder.

"For right now," I started, twirling Katie's long brown hair in between my fingers. "All you have to do is help me to get her to bed tonight. Then if you can do that, then I'll let you watch her and be my second in command."

"Cool." James said. "Easy enough." I rolled my eyes, _hang on to those word Diamond. _

"In your room." Katie told me.

"What?" I asked her.

"I'm sleeping in your room."

"But Katie," James said. "You have such a nice room, you should sleep in here!"

Katie shook her head.

"She can sleep in my room. I don't mind." _Besides,_ I thought, _Logan wants to see you fail._

"Guys, dinner." Logan said appearing at the door.

We all stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"What are your plans for the weekend?" I asked everybody.

All three boys looked around. "Nothing." Logan said.

Katie kicked me under the table.

"Well I promised Katie, after her therapist appointment that I would take her to _Disney Land_, and she wanted to know if you guys were interested." Katie nodded happily.

"I'll go!" Carlos volunteered.

"Me too," My second-in-command said.

"Same." Logan shrugged.

"Yay!" Katie clapped her hands. I had a hard time believing she was eleven; she was acting more like she was four. Maybe she would act normally again after the therapist.

Around eight thirty, I was waiting for Katie, so we could go on our walk that had been pushed back to right before bedtime.

"Kendall," Carlos called from the counter. "Can I please come with you?"

"It's up to Katie." I told him as Katie walked into the kitchen. "Speak of the devil."

"What devil?" Katie asked, walking over to me.

"Never mind. Carlos wants to know if he can come with us tonight on our walk." I told her.

"Okay!" She chimed and walked to the door.

I leaned over to Carlos, "I think that means yes."

As we walked to the park Katie skipped in between me and Carlos, holding my hand.

"Kendall?" She tugged on my hand.

"Katie?" I squeezed her hand.

"What were you talking about earlier with the devil?" She asked me, wide eyed and innocent. "Who was the devil?"

"You were." Carlos chimed in. Not helpful!

Katie narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"It's a figure of speech," I explained. "When you're talking about someone and they show up, you say 'speak of the devil.' You get it?"

She shrugged, "I guess so."

"What do you guys normally do on your walks?" Carlos asked us.

"Walk and talk." Katie told him.

"That's boring!" Carlos said. "Hey Katie race you."

"Where to?"

"That big oak tree!" Carlos pointed to a tree across the park.

"You're on!" Katie dropped my hand and walked next to Carlos.

"Okay," I said. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

I watched as Katie and Carlos took off for the tree, I jogged behind them, not letting Katie out of my sight.

As they reached the tree Katie took a flying leap towards the tree and missed. She rolled on the ground tearing her jeans.

"Katie!" I called out sprinting over to her. She was sitting quietly on the ground watching the blood roll down her scarred and bruised leg.

"Kendall I'm sorry." Carlos whispered standing near the tree.

"It's okay, she's fine." I reassured him then sat down next to Katie. "You're very accident prone young lady."

"I know." Katie smiled and moved her casted arm around.

"You gotta be careful with your cast." I reminded her.

Katie bobbed her head up and down. "I know, sorry."

"You okay, Katie?" Carlos asked her kneeling down.

"I guess so." She shrugged.

"You want a Band-Aid?" I asked her, pulling out my wallet, I opened one of the compartments and pulled out a Band-Aid.

"How did you," Carlos started to asked me.

"Know she was going to fall? I always keep them in my wallet, because I'm always with Katie." I explained, peeling the wrapper off, I stuck it on Katie's knee. I gave her a kiss on the head then pulled her to her feet.

"Race?" She asked Carlos hopefully. Carlos looked at me.

"Go ahead." I smiled and off they went. Something told me I'd be carrying Katie home tonight. I jogged behind them, making sure either one of them didn't fall.

Katie spotted me and sprinted over. "Base!" She called grabbing onto my arm.

"There is no base!" Carlos protested.

"Fine!" Katie let go of my arm and sprinted away from me. I smiled, she was just as happy as she was before she left.

I watched them play for a few more minutes, then finally called and end to their little game. "Katie it's almost nine, we gotta go back home."

"Five more minutes?" She begged me.

I shook my head. "Nope, now."

"Please?" She pushed her hands together.

Carlos stepped in. "Katie, we have to go home, we can play tomorrow." The smallest boy led Katie over to me.

"Will you carry me?" Katie asked Carlos hopefully.

"Uhhh," Carlos stared at me nervously.

"Katie, I'll carry you." I told her.

My sister turned around to face me. "Piggy back ride?"

I nodded and bent down. I felt her tiny body jump onto my back, I lifted her up and started to walk.

"That was fun." Katie grinned, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"It was," Carlos agreed.

"It wasn't really a walk," I joked smiling.

"Spoil sport!" Katie called and tapped me lightly on the head.

I smiled. When we arrived in 2J Katie slipped onto the floor. "Go get ready for bed and meet me back out here."

"Why here?" Katie asked me, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Because I said so." I smiled and patted her affectionately on her back.

I changed into my pajamas as quickly as I could and walked to see James and Logan sitting on the couch, ready for bed. "Really?" I asked Logan.

He grinned. "What? I wanna see this!"

"See what?" James asked, flipping his hair.

"Nothing!" Logan and I said together.

"He-llo!" Katie grinned sitting down next to me.

I turned to face her. "James is in charge tonight, okay?" Katie nodded. "You have to do what he says, okay?"

"Yes Kendall." She replied sweetly. I was the only one she was actually afraid of, so Katie actually listened to me, sometimes. But for the others, they have to do something really scary for Katie to back down or listen.

"She's all yours." I told James.

James kneeled in front of Katie. "Katie, I want you to go to Kendall's room and get under the covers so we can tuck you in. Okay?"

"Nope!" Katie smiled and stood up jumping over the back of the couch she scrambled to get onto the swirly slide.

"Hey Katie." I called. "If you're going to run away from him then at least go on the inside of the slide."

Katie nodded and jumped down and then scrambled up the slide. James ran after her. Logan and I high fived.

As soon as James reached the balcony, Katie squealed and ran to the slide, she jumped on top of it, in her koala position.

"Katie," I warned.

But my sister ignored me, sliding down on top of the slide. After she landed, Katie ducked behind the barstools.

James grumbled what sounded to be curse words, but ended up being as close to he could get to the real word. Chiz, frick, ect.

"Katie, get out of there!" James demanded.

"No!" Katie giggled, looking at me. I smiled at her and Logan gave her a thumbs up.

"Katie! Now!" James said starting to raise his voice. The happiness drained from her face as she shrank back into the corner.

"Katie!" James snapped. I pushed myself off the couch.

"James!" I put my hand on my new partners shoulder. "Stop it, you're scaring her."

Realization hit him like a slap in the face and he stepped back.

"Katie can you come out of there please?" I asked my baby sister who was hiding deep under the counter. She shook her head. I sighed and stood up. "Guys, let's go." I walked out of the kitchen, Logan and James behind me.

"Kendall?" Katie called, crawling out from under the counter. "Please don't leave!"

"Come here Katie," I told her bending down. She ran across the floor and clang to my torso. I picked her up and held her tightly. "You know if you stopped running away when it's time for bed, the guys would stop yelling at you."

Katie buried her face in my neck. "Sorry."

We all walked into my room and I set Katie on the foot of the bed, I sat up by the pillows.

"Katie, will you lie down?" James asked her hopefully.

"No suh." She responded in this tiny cute voice.

"Please Katie?" James begged.

"Sorry suh." Katie said in a quiet voice.

"What can I do to make you lie down?" James asked her.

Katie's eyes lit up. "Play tag with me, in the apartment. Right now."

"Absolutely not!" James said. Logan waved the hazel eyed boy over and whispered something in his ear. "Katie, if you don't lie down I'm going to tickle you."

"Nooooo!" Katie giggle-squealed.

"Yeeeeeees!" James smiled and started to tickle her. She giggled and kicked her feet. I laughed as Katie tumbled off the bed and James picked her up and held her high in the air.

"Put me down!" Katie begged.

"Kendall will you help me with something?" James asked me. I nodded and walked over to James. "Will you tickle her feet for me?"

"NO!" Katie squealed kicking her feet. "Kendall if you loved me you wouldn't do what James says."

"I do love you Katie, but James is in charge tonight!" I reached out and tickled her feet. They swung around for a few seconds before hitting me in the nose. Pain shot through my body as I stumbled backwards and fell onto the bed gripping my bloody nose.

Logan immediately tilted my head backwards and held the bridge of my nose to stop the bleeding.

"Is it broken?" James asked.

"No, just bruised." Logan said. "Will you get me some ice?" James left the room and Katie crawled next to me.

"I'm sorry Kendall." Katie whispered.

"It's okay Katie." I told her gritting my teeth from the pain.

"Ouch." Katie reached out and wiped some blood off my face.

"Katie don't touch it, it might make it worse." Logan said pulling her hand away.

"Sorry." She said again.

James reappeared with two bags of ice; Logan put one under my neck to stop the bleeding and the other on my nose.

"You okay Kendall?" James asked me sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied.

Katie crawled onto James' lap and watched me.

"Logan can I take these bags off my face and neck now?" I reached up for the bag.

Logan slapped my hand. "No!"

"Ow!" I said and put my head back on my pillow. "This sucks."

"That's not a nice word." Katie told me.

"I'm seventeen, you're eleven. I can say sucks." I told my sister.

"Ten more minutes." Logan said, throwing away the bloody tissues. I groaned. "You want some Advil?"

"Yes please!" I groaned again. Why do noses hurt so much when they get hit?

"I'll get it!" Katie volunteered.

"No Katie stay here," James stood up. "I'll get it." The little girl pouted.

"Okay give me the ice." Logan said, sliding the ice off my nose. I gave him the ice from under my neck. "How's it feel?"

I looked down at Katie, "Kiss it and make it feel better?"

"Um, _what_?!" Logan looked appalled.

"Not you!" I yelped. "Katie!"

Katie crawled up the bed and gave me a kiss on the nose. James was grinning and making kissy faces at Logan, who was glaring.

"Thank you Katie," I told my sister, wrapping my arm around her small body.

"You're welcome," She chimed, leaning her head on my shoulder.

I glanced at James. "James, you can go. We're good for tonight, thanks."

James stood up. "Okay, feel better buddy." He clapped Logan on the back. "Night Logan." Then he grinned at Katie. "Goodnight Katie, be good."

Katie grinned. "Night Jamie!"

As James left, the smallest bit of red tinged his cheeks.

"Katie, bed time." I told my sister who was curled up next to me.

"But I don't wanna go to bed!" Katie sulked.

"Why not?" I asked her.

She looked at me with big eyes. "'Cause, my stupid nightmares are back."

I gave her a half hug, and rested my head on hers. "They'll go away, they're just dreams."

Katie shrugged and tried to shimmy off the bed and out of the room I let her get to the door. "Katie, you step one foot outside the door, you're sleeping in your own room for a week."

Immediately, Katie turned around and walked towards the bed.

"Good girl," I cooed. "Now what can we do to make you fall asleep?"

Katie's eyes lit up. "Let me fall asleep in your arms like I did last night, and sing me to sleep."

I nodded and opened my arms so Katie could climb into them. My sister stood near me, so I picked her up and set her in my lap. Katie leaned her small head against my shoulder and closed her eyes.

"What song do you want me to sing?" I stroked her hair gently.

"_Worldwide?"_ Katie asked me eagerly.

"You want me to sing one of our own songs, isn't that tacky?" I teased my baby sister.

"Siiiiiiing." She whined.

"Can Logan help me?" I asked Katie.

"Yeah," She said quickly. Logan came over and sat next to me.

Logan started singing.

_"Ooh  
Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
Cause I've been missing."_

Then I took over. _"You by my side, yeah."_

Back to Logan.  
_"Did I awake you out of your dreams?  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep."  
_  
Me again. _"You calm me down.  
There's something 'bout the sound of your voice_. _I-I-I-I'm never, never."_

_"Never as far away as it may seem, oh,"_ Logan interrupted.

_"Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off  
Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do." _I smiled stroking Katie's hair.

Then we joined together for the rest of the song.

_"And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't you worry_

_Cause you have my heart_

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
Just get up and go  
The show must go on so I need you to be strong_

_I-I-I-I'm never never  
Never as far away as it may seem  
No never  
Soon we'll be together_

We'll pick up right where we left off  
Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do

And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, it won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

Oh  
Wherever the wind blows me  
Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind

No, there ain't no one better  
So always remember  
Always remember, girl you're mine

_Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do  
And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, it won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Worldwide  
Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't you worry"_

"Cause you have my heart." I smiled as I finished the song myself. "Love you Katie." I gave her a small kiss on the head before tucking her in and lying down next her to get some sleep.

* * *

**Awww. Like I said. A little boring. But what are you gonna do? I have to go and work on another FanFiction project before someone has my head ;) Bye! XOXO ~ Tay**

_You just changed pair of, to rockin!_


	18. Sober

**WAZZA?! Sorry this is so late I had a bunch of homework and rehearsals went until 7. So, sorry. I strangled someone today during a run through. My bad. And my director wanted a half page paper on our character due tomorrow so I turned in a thousand word essay. His exact words were. "Scary." Then he told me that he had to write a 500 word essay once a month so I told him I write about 1 thousand words a day. (Most of the time more.) Then he told me I had brain issues and I said we had already been over this. Nut on the bright side I only got 2 time outs today! That's fun! I messed up two lines :/. So much for no authors note!**

**Chapter is dedicated to: Crazygurl5and11 and BTRlover98**

**Warnings: Too lazy to write them assume there is nothing**

**Songs Used: Sober by P!nk i think. Heh I rhymed. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Sober

_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest Or the girl who never wants to be alone I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning 'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home Ah the sun is blinding I stayed up again Oh, I am finding That's not the way I want my story to end I'm safe Up high Nothing can touch me But why do I feel this party's over? No pain Inside You're my protection How do I feel this good sober? I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth Please don't tell me that we had that conversation I won't remember, save your breath, 'cos what's the use? Ah, the night is calling? And it whispers to me softly come and play Ah, I am falling And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame_

(Kendall POV)

I woke up to an ear shattering scream. I sprang up in bed, whipping my head around. Blurry numbers on the clock told me it was 4:37 am. Katie was sitting straight up in my bed, panting, and holding her lamb close to her heart.

"Bad dream?" I asked her.

Katie nodded staring straight ahead.

"You okay now?" I pulled her onto my lap as she collapsed against me tears running down her face. "It was just a dream, please don't cry."

Her tears continued to flow, silently down her face. "I can't help it."

I gave her a teeny smile. "I know you can't," I started to rub her back. "It's okay." As my baby sister's tears flowed, I decided I was tired of her waking up screaming at night. I gently pushed her back onto the bed, until she was flat on her back, then I crawled out of bed and kneeled next to her.

Slowly, I rolled back the top of her pajamas, and before she knew what I was doing, I blew on her belly. Soon, her tears were replaced with fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Stop it!" She giggled kicking her feet lightly.

I grinned and pulled her onto my lap. Katie sighed contently, "I hate it when you do that."

"What, when I make you feel better?" I teased.

"No, when you blow on my tummy." My sister pushed her brown hair out of her face.

"I know," I told her. "That's why I do it."

"Jerk!" Katie smiled happily and stuck her tongue out.

I lightly flicked her tongue then she immediately pulled her tongue back into her mouth. "What was your dream about?"

"Daddy." She grimaced. "What else?"

"What about dad?" I asked her gently.

Katie didn't respond, instead she took my hands and pushed them together.

"You know Katie; you only told me the bad parts of last week, what about the good?"

"There were no good parts." She replied flatly.

I rolled my eyes. "You met Robbie, what did you do with him?"

Her eyes lit up. "Well he had me describe all of you guys."

"Really? What did you say about me?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not telling!" Katie giggled raising her fingers to her mouth.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because!" She insisted.

"Was it bad?"

Katie shook her head. "It's embarrassing."

I sighed. "Fiiine."

Katie giggled happily and kicked her feet a little bit.

"I love you Katie." I told her and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Love you too Kendall." She smiled genuinely.

"Can I have a kiss?" I begged her, with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay," Katie agreed and kissed me on the side of the head, near my ear.

"Can you lay down for me and go back to sleep for a little bit?" I stretched out on my bed lying down. Katie laid down next to me. I put my arm around her and she rested her head against mine.

As I was falling asleep Katie put her lips next to my ear and said, "You're like my dad, my brother, and my best friend, all rolled into one. And I love you."

I turned my head and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Love you too baby sister. More than anything in the entire world."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Katie POV)

Kendall fell asleep right away but I didn't want to sleep any more. So I crawled out from under the covers and stood on the bed, I took careful steps to the edge, and then jumped off the bed.

I ran into the living room and curled up in a little ball on the couch. Unfortunately, at 4:45 AM there is nothing very entertaining on TV. So I pulled a TIME magazine off of the coffee table and started to read that. Politics, everyone was surprised that I was entertained by politics but I am. When I finished that magazine I checked the TV again. Nothing but old sitcoms, I kept them on for noise in the background. Then I grabbed my laptop and checked my stocks. I hadn't checked my stocks in forever and I was doing pretty well.

I was insanely bored by six AM so I played a few rounds of online poker. No one was online but some creepy old dudes, and after I beat them a few times I logged off of the website and watched cartoons. Eventually, I heard a door open and Logan walked into the living room.

"Oh hi Katie," Logan said walking into the kitchen. "I thought you were asleep."

I shook my head. "No, I left your room at like 4:30."

"Why so early?" Logan poured himself a glass of juice. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm good." I paused for a second, playing with the tassel of a green pillow on the couch. "I had a nightmare and refused to go back to sleep."

"Was Kendall okay with that?"

I grinned and looked down. "He doesn't know; I left after he fell asleep."

"What happens when he wakes up and you aren't in his room?" Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Oh well." I said. I hadn't thought of that, Logan actually had a point.

"Katie," Logan started. "Kendall's going to be freaked out when you aren't there."

I shrugged and the room returned to silence. Around nine o'clock I heard movement in the back part of the apartment where the bedrooms are. Logan glanced at me then returned to his laptop.

"KATIE?" Kendall yelled. His voice was filled with worry, not anger, but it still scared me. Kendall called for me twice more, each time with more anger and less worry. I dove under the blanket in the couch and hid.

Logan turned around on the barstool. "Katie!" He snapped. "Come out from there!"

I didn't move and soon I felt Logan's hand's under my arms tugging me off the couch. "Let go of me!" I thrashed around until Logan let go of me. I dove under the blanket again and stayed on the couch. Logan groaned and returned to the counter.

Kendall entered the kitchen. "Hey Logan have you seen Katie?"

"Sure, lots of times." Logan slammed his laptop shut and left. The hard movements made me flinch.

"Not funny!" Kendall called after his best friend. A few seconds later, Kendall sat down next to the blanket I was hiding under. I could hear him breathing heavily, and shifting his head around. I poked my head out from under the blanket and glanced up at him. Kendall's head was on the back of the couch, staring at the ceiling.

Something wet hit my finger and looked at Kendall's face. There were small tears dripping down his cheeks. I quietly sat up, then reached up and brushed away his tears. "Don't cry, why are you crying?"

My brother's head shot up so fast I thought he might get whiplash. "Katie!" He pulled me into his lap. "You scared me."

I looked at him confusedly. "Sorry, I didn't mean too. You didn't jump or anything when I brushed your tears away."

Kendall wiped his eyes one last time. "I mean you weren't there when I woke up and you didn't respond when I called your name."

"Sorry big brother." I whispered and put my chin on Kendall's shoulder.

"It's okay," He rubbed my back. "I thought you left again. I was just being stupid."

"No you weren't. I should have listened to Logan and gone back into your room." I murmured into his shoulder. Kendall didn't reply, he just put his head on mine and held me tightly. "What's wrong with you?" I smiled quietly, enjoying his embrace. He stayed quiet, holding me tight. But it wasn't mysterious silence; it was a something's wrong silence. "Kendall?"

"Katie?" He whispered and set his head on mine.

"What's wrong?" I asked him quietly.

"Nothing's wrong." Kendall said firmly. He wasn't convincing at all, I could see right through him.

I tried to break away from my brother, but his grip on me tightened. "You never hold me this tight, it's obvious something's wrong."

Kendall let out a sigh. "I just want things to get back to normal." And that's how I found myself holding my big brother as he cried, like he does me. "I'm sorry Katie." He whispered pushing his tears away.

"It's okay." I told him, and wiped his face with my sleeve.

He sighed and laid his head on the back of the couch; then moved me from his lap. "I'm going back to bed." He got up and slunk to his bedroom.

I sat on the couch and sighed. Eventually, Logan sat next to me. "There's something wrong with Kendall." I told him.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked me.

"He was just sitting on the couch sobbing telling me he wanted things to go back to the way they were."

Logan didn't say anything.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" I asked. I watched as Logan's chocolate brown orbs darted back and forth, as if watching a fly.

"Yes." He finally admitted.

"What's he talking about?!" I exclaimed, turning towards Logan.

"Katie, there's no easy way to say this," Logan shifted around uncomfortably. "Kendall's scared. We all are—"

"Why?" I interrupted quickly.

"Let me finish." Logan told me firmly.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Katie, you're terrified to go to sleep. You barely talk to anyone except Kendall. You whisper everything. You are insanely defiant and you aren't acting like yourself." Logan sighed quietly and leaned against the back of the couch.

"Kendall's scared because of those little things?!" I yelped. "That's nothing!"

"Katie!" Logan grabbed my wrist. "You were cutting! You haven't been sleeping! You haven't been eating!"

I widened my eyes. "How did you know about that?"

"Kendall told me it felt like you were getting lighter and lighter, so I started watching you at meals. You either rearranged the food on your plate to look like you've been eating, or you don't show up at all." Logan stared straight into my eyes. But his eyes didn't have any of the warmth that they normally did. His brown orbs were cold and hard.

I winced. "I didn't mean to stop eating, it just happened. I was stressed and food didn't seem important."

"When was the last time you ate a meal?" Logan asked me.

I looked at the floor and shrugged.

"Katie." Logan tilted my face up to look at his.

"Four days ago." I admitted.

"Katie!" Logan exclaimed.

I looked up at him with sad eyes. "Whaaaat?"

Logan knelt down in front of me. "Here's what's going to happen today. I'm going to go make you a big breakfast, and you are going to eat all of it. Then I want you to go apologize to Kendall. After that, you're eating lunch and taking a nap. I'm making sure you are eating and sleeping today, at every meal that we have. Okay?"

I sighed. "Fine."

Logan stood up. "I'm going to make you breakfast. It will be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"You want help?" I asked Logan.

"No, you stay here and lay down." Logan told me as he walked to the kitchen.

I didn't bother arguing, so I stretched out on the couch and watched TV for a little bit. "Thanks Logan."

About twenty minutes later, Logan walked over to me. "Katie breakfast."

"Not hungry." I lied.

"Breakfast." He told me standing in the way of the TV.

"I'm not hungry Logan!" I almost yelled at him.

Logan rolled his eyes then turned around and turned off the TV. "I don't care! You need to eat something!"

I stayed on the couch, because honestly I was too tired to move. Logan reached down and picked me up. "Hey!" I protested.

Logan set me on the barstool in front of a plate of food. Scrambled eggs, pancakes, and a bunch of fruit. "Are you feeding me or the entire apartment?"

Logan sighed. "Katie eat."

I twirled my fork around on the plate stabbing a grape, but I never lifted the fork from the plate.

"Okay, I'm going to go get ready for the day. I'll be back in thirty minutes. I want this plate empty when I get back." Logan clicked a button on the remote. "Don't even think about throwing it away." He pointed to a security camera on the ceiling that was pointed directly at me. Logan went into the bathroom to shower.

I sat on the barstool in front of a huge plate of food. Unfortunately, it was all delicious. I ate the pancakes first then the eggs, and I had just finished the fruit when Logan walked back into the kitchen, fully dressed.

Logan noticed me sitting at the counter. "Good girl." He cooed. I grinned and put my plate in the sink. Logan waved me over to him. "I want you to go get dressed then talk to Kendall. Okay?"

"Okay." I nodded before running to my room. I got dressed for the day, choosing clothes that would cover all of my scars and bruises.

When I was ready I went and knocked on Kendall's door. "Kendall? You in there?"

No response. I sighed and pushed the door open. Kendall was lying in the dark, on his bed, staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars we had plastered onto his ceiling. I walked over to the bed and laid next to him. "Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing." He muttered. Even though I was lying right next to him, there wasn't any warmth between us like there normally is.

"I'm sorry." I finally whispered.

"Why?" Kendall sounded utterly confused.

"For scaring you guys. I was talking to Logan earlier. I didn't realize what I was doing scared you guys. And it's my fault that things aren't getting back to normal." I whispered into the darkness.

"It's not your fault. I was thinking that as soon as we brought you home you would be fine. I didn't realize there was a healing process. I should have been watching you more closely." Kendall sighed.

"Stop blaming yourself!" I cried sitting up. Kendall looked alarmed. "It's all of our faults. Okay?"

Kendall put his arm around me. "You're getting better. It's not easy to get over, but you're doing really well."

I put my head on his shoulder. "No I'm not."

"What makes you say that?" Kendall whispered; his head on mine.

"I was cutting, I stopped eating, and I'm not sleeping. I only talk to you. I was whispering for majority of the week." I whispered. "I'm insanely defiant and I can't help it."

"Katie, that stuff is normal, it isn't your fault." Kendall stroked my hair, trying to soothe me.

"But," I started.

"No if's, and's, or but's about." Kendall stopped me. "Why don't you lay down with me for a little while?"

I sighed quietly and laid down next to him. "What time is lunch?"

"Hungry?" Kendall asked hopefully.

"No," I stated. I was insanely full from breakfast.

"Will you please eat something? For me?" Kendall rolled over on his side to look at me.

"Logan just made me a huge breakfast, and then he's making me eat lunch and take a nap afterwards." I explained.

"And you're listening to him?" Kendall asked in mock surprise.

"I didn't want to, but he kinda scared me, and he picked me up." I scowled. I hated it when people, besides Kendall, picked me up when I didn't ask them to. "That's the first time he's done that."

"No it's not." Kendall confessed. I stared at him with wide eyes. "Remember that night the Logan yelled at you, I think it was Wednesday, and you fell asleep in my arms." I nodded. "Logan asked if he could hold you so I let him. I also taught him that thing you do with your nose, and he did that a couple times."

I rolled back on the bed and pouted. "Jerk."

Kendall laughed and put his arm around me, holding me tight. The ice block that was between us had melted and was replaced by love. A block of love? That sounds funny.

We laid in silence for a few more minutes, staring at the glow in the dark stars. "Tired?" Kendall asked me.

"A little." I admitted.

"Take a nap." Kendall told me, rolling over to face me.

"No," I whispered.

"Why not?" My brother asked me, his green eyes soft and happy, not annoyed at me for arguing with him.

I thought for a second. "I'm too lazy to go back to my room to sleep."

Kendall smiled. "Sleep in here; I'll be in here on Logan's laptop on a twitter spree."

"You sure?" I asked holding back a grin.

"That's exactly what you wanted, wasn't it?" Kendall slid off the bed, and grabbed his laptop.

"Maybe," I grinned, sitting up on his bed.

He laid me back down on the bed, "Good night Katie."

"Night Kenny."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Kendall POV)

About halfway through my twitter spree, Katie started jerking around in her sleep. I put the laptop on Logan's bed, where I was sitting, and watched her. Katie's legs were kicking every few minutes, her right arm was flailing while the left one, which was in a cast, sat perfectly still on her stomach. Her head would twitch every once in a while, but she wasn't waking up or screaming so I let her be.

Logan walked into our room a few minutes later. "Hey will you tell Katie lunch is ready?"

"She's sleeping." I pointed to my bed.

"I thought she was taking a nap after lunch." Logan sat down next to me.

"Does it really matter?" I mumbled, saying good bye to all of my fans on twitter and logging off.

Logan sighed and took the laptop, "I guess not."

The room fell into silence. A loud thump came out from the living room.

"What was that?!" Logan startled.

"And I'm supposed to know?" I raised my eyebrows. "It sounded like a Carlos thump."

James ran into the room out of breath. "Guys," He panted. "Carlos just sprayed _SMELEVATE_ in his eyes!"

I looked at him like he was an idiot. "I thought you guys got rid of that!" _SMELEVATE_ is a blinding perfume that James and Logan had made to sell in stores. It didn't work very well; we ended up blinding the most important CEO in the United States.

"Not the point! Carlos is blind and he just ran into a wall." James finally caught his breath.

"Fine," Logan sighed. "Let's get him to the doctor." He started to leave. I grabbed Katie off my bed and trailed behind the three boys. Logan and James were holding onto Carlos guiding him around.

Once we had all settled in the car, I pulled Katie into my lap, holding her tightly in my arms.

"Why are we all here to take Carlos to the doctor?" Logan asked from the front seat.

"Well I'm here because I know what happened to Carlos, and I'm the strongest of all of you." James said from the passenger side messing with the radio dial.

"Stop that!" Logan hit his hand away after he changed the radio station for the twelfth time in three minutes.

"I'm here 'cause I'm blind." Carlos chimed looking out the window. Looking being a relative term, he might of thought he was talking to us.

"We know that much." I told Carlos, I looked down at Katie who was thrashing around lightly in my arms.

"I'm here for moral support." I grinned, I had no purpose, but I didn't want to have to watch Katie in the apartment and the receptionists that worked at the Doctor's office were hot.

Logan rolled his eyes and turned into Doctor Hollywood's parking lot. Logan checked blind Carlos in, while James and I struggled to get him sitting down.

I held Katie in my lap watching her sleep, trying to continue a conversation with blind Carlos.

"Carlos Garcia?" A nurse appeared at the door way and motioned for Carlos to follow her.

"We'll be back!" James patted my shoulder. He and Logan began to lead Carlos down the hallway.

"Sir?" The receptionist called to me.

"Yes?" I glanced up at the girl behind the desk.

"Mister, uh, uh," She twirled her hands around asking me without words for my name.

"Kendall." I told her, shifting Katie to my other arm.

"Right. Kendall. Did you check in?"

I nodded, and crossed the room to the desk. "Yes, I did. My friend Carlos just went back to see Doctor Hollywood."

"Oh," The lady blushed. "I didn't realize that you were with them. Hooligan's like that don't normally seem to be trusted with small children." She pointed at Katie. I decided that the girl behind the desk couldn't be older than twenty-two.

"This," I shifted Katie to my hip, so her head was on my shoulder. "Is my baby sister, Katie."

"She's adorable." The receptionist smiled. "I'm Hannah."

"You seem a little young to be a receptionist." I stated, pushing Katie's hair out of her face.

Hannah watched me if I was the most rare creature on Earth. "Summer job. I'm only twenty."

Hannah continued to watch me as I twirled Katie's hair between my fingers. She was very pretty, long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a genuine smile.

"What?" I asked uncomfortably as she continued staring at me.

Hannah blinked once. "Oops, sorry. I've never seen a big brother be so nice to their little sister."

I grinned in pride. "I love her. She's my everything."

"Awww," Hannah cooed. "That's so adorable."

"Thanks."

"So what brings you in here?" Hannah asked. The waiting room was insanely dull, I would much rather be talking to her then sitting in the uncomfortable chairs, like Logan and James were doing.

I proceeded to tell the blue-eyed-beauty all about the _SMELEVATE_ incident. I felt Katie move in my arms so I glanced down at her. My sister's eyelids fluttered open, looking right at me. "Hi sleepy head." I was a little sad that she woke up because now I had to act more like a big brother, but I could also show that part of me off to Hannah.

"Kendall, where are we?" Katie asked me quietly.

"We're at the doctor's office." I told my sister. "Carlos temporarily blinded himself." I shifted Katie to my other hip so her casted hand was in front of me.

Hannah's eyes widened when she saw the large cast taking up Katie's entire forearm.

"Katie, this is Hannah. Can you say hi?"

"Hi Katie." Hannah's blonde hair swayed in the gentle breeze from the open door.

"Hi." Katie said in at a level that Hannah could actually hear. I grinned and kissed Katie's head. Katie beamed, knowing she had done something right.

"What did you do to your arm?" Hannah asked Katie, a twinkle in her sky blue eyes.

"I broke it." She patted me on the stomach with her cast happily.

The receptionist grinned sympathetically. "How?"

Katie responded right away. "Daddy."

My cheeks turned bright red as Hannah looked at me, her eyes screaming "_What does she mean_ _Daddy_?"

"Okay." I put Katie on the ground. "Why don't you hang out with Logan and James?"

"No." Katie attached herself to my leg.

"Did she say _Daddy_?" Hannah asked me standing up from her chair that was behind her desk.

"She was just being silly. Right Katie?" I looked at her like, _you better say right._

Katie tilted her chin up. "Right Kendall."

I sighed out of relief. "Can you get off my leg now, kiddo?"

"Will you pick me up?" My sister begged, letting go of my leg.

"Do I have to?" I fake whined.

"Yes!" She said in mock frustration.

"Okay, come here punk." I picked Katie up, sitting her on my hip once more. She felt like she weighed less than sixty pounds. That wasn't good for an eleven year old!

Hannah sat back down in her chair. "You can put her on the counter if you want. The other employees won't care."

"Katie can I put you on the counter?" I asked my sister, who was sticking her tongue out at James. Glancing at James, he happened to be doing the same thing. I rolled my eyes. "How much longer?" I mouthed to him.

"Twenty minutes." He mouthed back. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Yeth yew cah." Katie said with her tongue still sticking out of her mouth.

I sat Katie on the counter. "Katie, put your tongue back in your mouth."

"Dut Dames tharthed it!" Katie protested.

"I know he did. But I'm telling you to stop sticking your tongue out." I told Katie in a calm voice, watching Hannah out of the corner of my eye. She was smiling.

"Dut," Katie started.

"No if's, and's, or but's, about it." I told my defiant little sister.

Katie put her tongue back in her mouth. "Sorry."

"Thank you." I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the head. "I love you."

"Love you too." Katie reached for my fingers, which I gave to her, and resumed my conversation with Hannah.

"You're really good with her." Hannah twirled her long blonde hair around her index finger.

"Thanks, I try my best. She's a defiant little punk." I smiled genuinely to show her that I didn't mean any of that stuff.

She giggled. "Katie, are you defiant?"

"Yup." Katie said pushing my fingers together.

"Do you love your brother?" Hannah asked Katie.

Katie dropped one of my hands; I set it on the counter. "Of course!" After picking my hand up again, she asked another question. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I have one brother. He's six years older than me." Hannah said. There weren't any pictures of her brother on her desk I saw a lot of best friends and parents (no boyfriends though. I was getting lucky).

"That's just like us!" Katie smiled squeezing my hand.

"Not exactly. We don't get along as well as you and your brother do."

Katie's face fell, like she couldn't understand. "Don't _all _brothers and sisters get along?"

Hannah shook her head. "You're really lucky to have Kendall, you know that?"

I grinned, as Katie nodded.

"Well Miss Katie Mae, aren't you a chatter box today?" Logan smiled walking up to us.

"That nap gave her lots of energy." I pointed on finger at Logan. "I blame you!"

Logan laughed. "How was I supposed to know?"

"What's up man?" I asked Logan, who was watching Katie. She had traded my fingers for his.

"Just came over to see if you wanted the little monster off your hands." Logan took his fingers away from Katie and stuffed them in his pockets. Then, as if noticing Hannah for the first time, he extended one of his hands to her. "Hi, I'm Logan."

She smiled and shook the brunette's hand. "Hannah."

"Katie, you want to go hang out with Logan and James for a little bit?" Katie responded by wrapping her small arms around my neck and then sliding off the counter. I caught her immediately, as her slender legs were wrapped around my waist, and her arms let go of my neck. "I'm going to take that as a no." I told Logan. He laughed messed up Katie's hair, then waved goodbye and left.

I continued small talk with Hannah for a few more minutes until Carlos and the rest of the guys came over and stood behind me. Carlos gave Hannah a slip of paper, which she read.

"This prescription will be ready in about an hour. You can pick it up here." Hannah put the slip into a filing cabinet.

My eyes lit up. "I'll be back in an hour to pick it up then. Will you watch Katie?" I asked the guys.

James took Katie out of my arms and put her on the ground. "Take care of this monster? Come on Katie let's race to the car!"

Katie looked at me. "Be careful." I told her, before she and James took off. Logan and Carlos left right after them.

"I'll be back in an hour." I grinned as I walked to the car. As I got closer I noticed James and Carlos with a happy look on their face and a scared look on Logan's.

Katie was standing on top of the BTR Mobile, looking half scared, half excited.

"Katherine Alexa Knight! Get down from there!" I scolded as I got near her.

She scowled at James. "I _told_ you I would get in trouble!"

James shrugged.

"Come on," I waved my hand. "Get down."

Katie looked at me fearfully. I reached my hands up as high as they would go and Katie jumped into them. I pulled her down towards me, wrapping my arms around her. "Don't do stuff like that. It would be awful if you fell." I whispered to her. Katie barely met my gaze.

"I didn't want to do it! James made me and said I would like it once I got up there." Katie whispered.

"Stop listening to James." I told her with a smile.

I put Katie on the ground, but before she could go anywhere I put my hands on her shoulders and knelt down so I was eye level with her. "Hey." I cupped Katie's chin with my hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." Katie whispered.

"Can I have a kiss?" I pointed to my cheek. Katie crept forward and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I grabbed her in a giant hug and lifted her up until her legs wrapped around my waist. I held her around her back and kissed her head, then set her on the ground. I opened the car door for her but she stayed put.

"You get in first." She told me. So I sat down in my regular seat as Katie stood outside the car. I picked her up and set her on my lap, buckling us both into my seat.

Logan started the car and pulled out of the parking space.

"Katie," James said turning around to face us. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

"It's okay." Katie smiled. "I didn't get in that much trouble any way."

I made a face. "You didn't get in that much? Katie you didn't get in any trouble at all! I told you to stop listening to James because what he tells you to do could get you hurt. Then, I told you I loved you."

Katie shrugged. "Can I play a game on your phone?"

I nodded, pulled it out of my pocket, unlocked it, and then gave it to my sister. She thanked me and started to play her favorite game.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Logan POV)

"You can handle watching Katie for an hour can't you?" Kendall asked all of us at the table. We were eating lunch, and Kendall was about to head out again.

"Yeah." James said. "We'll be fine."

"Are you going to go for that receptionist Kendall?" Carlos asked happily.

"I think I am." Kendall smiled.

"What about Jo?" I asked.

"We're just friends." Kendall began to clear the table. We all joined in and soon all of the dishes were in the dishwasher. "I'm going to head out."

"Okay." I said. Carlos went to his bedroom to take a nap, which the doctor told him to do. It was just me and James watching the kid.

"Katie, can you come here a second?" Kendall asked Katie. Katie trotted over to her brother, then was picked up and sat on the counter. "Are you going to be a good girl?"

"Yes Kendall." Katie replied.

"Are you going to listen to James and Logan?" Kendall asked her leaning in.

"Yes." Katie smiled. I didn't believe her for a second.

"I don't want any negative reports from the guys, okay?"

"Yes big brother." Katie said innocently.

"Can I have a hug?" Kendall opened his arms and Katie jumped into them and they twirled around for a second. "I'm going to go." Kendall told me and James.

As soon as the door shut, James stood up. "I'll be back in forty-five minutes."

Before I could protest, James left and I was alone with Katie.

She was standing innocently right where Kendall had left her.

I had never been left alone with Katie before and I was flipping out. "Hey Katie, what do you want to do?"

She stared at me. "I want Kendall."

"Katie? Aren't we over this? Kendall will be back soon!" I told the small girl. "Let's do something fun."

Katie stared at me then ran for Swirly. She shimmied to the top of that thing before I could blink. "Katie come down here please!"

"No!" She said stubbornly.

"Katie, you have ten seconds to get down here before I call Kendall!" I yelled up to Katie. Kendall was so good with Katie, so was James and even Carlos. Why was I such a sucky babysitter? What was I doing wrong?

"Go ahead! I don't care!" Katie smiled evilly leaning over the balcony.

"Fine!" I snapped. I pulled out my phone and hit number three on speed dial. After the first ring I felt something collide with the back of my head. A pillow. Katie had just thrown a pillow at me. Why were there pillows up there anyway? After three more pillows I snapped. "Katie! _Knock it off!_" I don't know where that came from, but it scared her and now she was hiding in the corner of the balcony.

"Hello?" Kendall asked into the phone.

"Kendall, I need you home right now." I told him, listening to a sobbing Katie.

"What's wrong? Is Katie hurt?" A voice was in the background, asking how Katie is. I was guessing it was Hannah.

"Kind of. She wasn't listening to me, so I said I was calling you and she threw pillows at me and I yelled at her." I confessed.

I heard Kendall groan on the other line. "Put her on the line."

"Katie!" I called up to the small girl on the balcony. "Kendall wants to talk to you."

No response.

"Kendall she isn't coming to the phone." I told Kendall.

"Okay I'll be home soon." Kendall sighed and hung up.

Katie sat on the edge of the balcony, her legs dangling over the edge.

"Katie you're going to fall." I stated, sitting on the edge of the couch.

She chucked a note at my face. I rolled my eyes and opened the note. _I'm not talking to you!_

"Katie please don't sit there. It's not safe."

Another note hit me in the face.

_Good_

"Good?"

_It will be your fault! _

"How is it my fault?" A note hit me in the nose. "Ow! Stop that!"

Katie grinned. _You were supposed to be watching me._

I stared straight at her. "I am watching you!"

_Not very well!_

"Wait a second Katie." I narrowed my eyes. "Where are you getting all of this paper?"

She rolled her eyes.

The door clicked open. "Kendall!" A girl trailed behind Kendall. "And Hannah?"

"Hi Logan." She smiled.

"Katie?" Kendall called looking around the apartment.

"Kendall!" Katie grinned.

Kendall's smiling face dropped when he spotted Katie. "Katie, what did I tell you about sitting on the edge of the balcony?"

She dropped her chin to her chest. "To not too."

"Good girl, will you get down from there?" Kendall cooed.

Katie was in her brother's arms in about five seconds.

Hannah walked over to all of the paper on the floor. "What are these?"

"Notes Katie wrote to me." I explained kicking one across the room.

"Wait." Kendall said carrying Katie over to us. "Where did she get all of this paper?"

"That was my question!" I cried.

Kendall smiled and tipped Katie back on the couch. After blowing on her stomach then he began tickling her.

"Stop it!" Katie pushed her brother away. Kendall sat up and pulled Katie onto his lap.

"Can you apologize to Logan for misbehaving?" Kendall asked Katie.

Katie looked at me. "Sorry Logan."

"It's okay sweetie. Can I have a hug?" I asked Katie kneeling in front of her.

Katie slid off of Kendall's lap and into my arms. Her warm body pressed against mine. I picked her up and twirled her around once. She was so light it was almost scary.

"Hey, my mom is wondering where I am, so I have to go." Hannah said standing up from next to Kendall. "See you later?"

"Of course." Kendall smiled as Hannah waved to all of us, then skipped out of the apartment.

"Are you two dating?" Katie asked Kendall.

Kendall shrugged. "Maybe. I'm going to go give this medicine to Carlos."

As soon as Kendall left, Katie turned to me. "I don't like her."

"Neither do I," I agreed.

"She's stealing Kendall from me." Katie said, sitting next to me on the couch.

I put my arm around her. "No she's not."

"Yes she is." Katie sighed.

"No," I argued. "She's not."

Katie looked up at me unhappily. "That's what you think!"

Before I could say anything else Katie went to her room.

Kendall came back a few minutes later. "Where's Katie?"

"Her room." I muttered.

Kendall sat down next to me and handed me a video game controller. "You wanna play?"

"Sure." I waited for the game to start up. "You aren't gonna go talk to Katie?"

Kendall shrugged. "She's fine."

I decided not to tell Kendall Katie was mad at him. It was pay back for Kendall leaving me alone with Katie. It wasn't until later that I would realize that was a _big_ mistake.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Hahaha anyway got to go it's getting late! :P Until next time. XOXO~Tay**

_Weren't you idiots just in jail?!_


	19. Safe

**Hey guys! Guess who's early this morning? I guess 10:30 isn't that early but STILL! I have rehearsals today and my friend Josh asked me to pick him up at the corner of the school. I'm going to drive up and say "Get in the suspicious black car!" Or is that creepy?**

**Since it's so early, I have no stories to tell you. BUT a guy named iamchrisc is snap chatting me (he's on YouTube) so I need ideas of what to send him!**

**Any who this chapter is dedicated to: BTRlover98**

**Songs Used: Safe by some country singer. **

**Warnings: Violence and fights **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Safe

_Sometimes you might get thirsty So I'll catch the rain Just like the ice in your glass I'll rattle when you need a drink You'll never run dry of love or anything I'll keep you safe I'll keep you safe I'll keep you safe I keep a locket on my neck that holds your face I'll spend forever making sure I can erase every tear you ever thought about crying_

(Kendall POV)

I didn't see Katie until dinner. Something told me she wouldn't even had come to dinner if Logan hadn't made her.

We were all seated around the table as Katie walked out of her room and took the only open seat at the table.

"Were you sleeping Katie?" I asked my sister. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were wrinkled.

Katie shook her head and looked away from me.

"How was Hannah?" Carlos asked me, waggling his eyebrows.

I grinned. "She was good. She actually came back to the apartment for a while."

As the conversation picked up about my maybe-probably-not-girl-friend, I heard Katie's fork drop.

I turned my head, and so did everyone else at the table.

Katie lifted her head. "Can I be excused?"

It looked like she had barely touched her food. Her mac-and-cheese had been rearranged on her plate. But she had eaten a few chicken nuggets. I opened my mouth to say sure, but Logan interrupted me.

"No, you may not." Logan said calmly. "Please finish eating." His eyes were wide and pleading. Katie sighed and picked up her fork again.

I shot Logan a _what-the-heck?_ look. He responded with an _I-have-a-plan_ look. I raised my eyebrows, _spill_. My roommate shook his head. I responded with my signature _tell-me-what's-going-on-before-I-kick-your-sorry-butt_ look.

"Later." Logan mouthed to me.

"Hey James," I turned to the hazel eyed boy. "Why weren't you here helping Logan with Katie?"

James blushed. Logan laughed. Katie bit her lip, looking like she was trying not to throw something. "Uh, I thought that Logan would be fine with her, I planned to come back for the second half."

I laughed as Logan and James started to argue. "You said you would be back in forty-five minutes!"

James responded with some lame comeback, making Logan laugh.

I turned to Katie. "Katie, you can leave if you want to."

Katie gave a half smile as she began to pick up her plate.

"Just leave it there. I'll get it later." I winked at my sister.

Katie put her plate back on the table, and slid out of her seat. I held my hand out as she passed, but Katie completely avoided my hand. I dropped my arm, and let it bang against the chair.

"Kendall!" Logan yelled, leaving his previous argument to start a new one. "What the heck?!"

"Logan, she wasn't going to eat no matter how long you kept her at the table. She was miserable, why shouldn't I have let her leave?" I demanded, losing my temper. I prayed Katie wasn't listening, the last thing I needed was for her to see me lose my temper, I had so many other things to take care of.

"I had a plan Kendall!" Logan shouted at me.

"I don't give a crap about your little plan!" I slammed my hands on the table. "I fired you, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Logan spat. "Then you hired James!"

"At least James didn't make Katie to cry herself to sleep in my arms!" I roared.

Logan raised his eyebrows and laughed evilly. "At least I wasn't the cause of your bloody nose!"

"That wasn't my fault!" James screamed.

"Leave him out of this!" I yelled at Logan.

"Why should I?!" Logan demanded, standing up.

James and I rose out of our chairs too. "Because I said you should!"

Logan laughed. "I'm not Katie! That doesn't work on me!"

"Guys! Cut it out!" Carlos cried standing up as well.

I started walking towards Logan, James following me.

"Stop it!" Carlos pushed himself in between all of us.

"Carlos stay out of this!" Logan snapped.

"Stop telling people what to do!" I growled at Logan.

"Hey! At least I listen to Katie!" The brunette gave an evil half smile.

"I listen to Katie!" I clenched my fists and kept them at my side, I refused to throw the first punch.

"Oh yeah?!" Logan demanded. "So you know that Katie hate's your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" I shouted.

Logan attempted to punch me in the jaw; I caught his fist before he could.

"Guys!" James yelled.

"Violence isn't the answer!" Carlos told us.

We were soon in an almost fist fight, screaming at each other.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A high pitched scream interrupted us.

We all spun around to see Katie. Once we had quieted, Katie glared at all of us, and left the apartment.

Logan's eyes softened after Katie left. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," I held my fist out, which Logan bumped.

"Where did Katie go?" Carlos asked me.

I shrugged. "Probably the park."

"You want me to text her?" James asked me. I nodded and sat on the back of the couch.

James sent her a text, and a second later we heard her phone ring.

"Uh Kendall?" Logan picked Katie's phone, which was on the ground. "Katie left her phone here."

"Dammit Katie." I said under my breath.

"Kendall you don't swear!" Carlos gasped.

I shrugged. "I'm going to go find Katie."

The guys nodded as I pulled on my jacket, and left. It happened to be drizzling today; I hoped Katie was smart enough to be under cover.

I was just outside of the lobby when the rain started to pick up. I sighed and zipped up my jacket, pulling on my hood.

I crossed the street to the park, looking around in the dark stormy weather. "KATIE?" I called finally, after about ten minutes.

It wasn't even a second later when a small, wet, body collided with my legs. "Kendall!"

I looked down at my sister. Her brown hair was plastered to her face, her eyes were red and puffy, her light pink tank top was a dark pink, almost a dull red, and her light wash jeans were black. "Katie! You're soaking wet!" I took off my jacket and wrapped it around my sister's shoulders.

"Kendall I saw him! He's here!" Katie sobbed, shaking.

"Who's here?" I asked Katie. The park was empty thanks to the rain.

"Daddy! He's here!" Katie sobbed, the jacket almost falling off of her shaking shoulders.

I ran my hand through my short wet hair. "Okay, Katie let's get you out of this rain."

Katie shook her head. "He's here! He came back!"

I pulled my jacket off of Katie's shoulder's and held it behind her, waiting for Katie to put her arms in the sleeves. When she did, I zipped up my jacket and put the hood up. I picked up my wet, shivering, and sobbing little sister and walked home.

Once we made it back to 2J, we were greeted by Logan. "That's quite a storm."

I nodded. "It is."

"Hey guys, come join us!" Carlos called. All three boys were in their pajama's sitting on the couch. There were five hot chocolates on the table, along with a few platters of cookies, and bowls of popcorn. A movie was on TV but it the volume was turned way down.

"Let us get changed and we'll be back in a second." I told the guys.

I led Katie down the hallway as she tried to convince me she saw Dad.

"Katie you're just paranoid." I insisted as I opened Katie's closet. "Which pajamas do you want?"

"Those." Katie pointed to her purple and white, polka dot, long sleeved, flannel, pajamas.

"Get ready for bed, and come to my room when you're ready. " I started to leave, after pushing Katie's slippers out from behind the door.

"Stay." Katie whispered.

"I'll be right next door." I promised my sister.

I quickly changed into a grey t shirt and black sweat pants. I grabbed a blanket then went to see where Katie was. I opened the door and almost tripped over Katie who was sitting in front of my door. "Katie, you were supposed to get ready for bed!"

Katie shrugged, "I didn't wanna be alone."

I sighed and picked Katie up. "Change."

She nodded and grabbed her pajamas. I turned my back to her, closing the blinds on the window. Then I grabbed Katie's lamb and favorite blanket. "You ready?"

My sister pushed her brown hair out of her eyes, slipped on her slippers and nodded.

"Let's go!" I held out my hand, which Katie grabbed, then walked to the living room.

We were greeted by Logan who scooted closer to Carlos to make room for us. I sat on the couch and handed Katie a mug of hot chocolate. She took a cookie and cuddled up in between me and Logan. I put my arm around Katie draped her blanket around her small body and handed Katie her lamb. Then I took a sip of my own hot chocolate.

Half way into the movie, Katie fell asleep. I smiled then pulled her into my lap. I made sure that her blanket was snug around her shoulders. By the second movie that we watched, James fell asleep, leaning on Carlos. Carlos was the next to fall asleep. Then Logan who leaned on Carlos.

I smiled and laid down on the couch, putting my feet on Logan. I laid Katie down so her head was on my chest and she was lying on her stomach, on top of me, arms wrapped around my rib cage. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

A sharp clap woke up all of us, except for Katie. "Guys it's one in the morning!" My mom said. "Get to bed."

We all sighed and got up, leaving the mess of food to clean up later. Carlos grabbed a few more cookies. I stood up, careful not to wake Katie, and walked to my room, Logan close behind. I laid Katie down closest to the wall, turned out the lights then laid down next to my sister.

"Kendall." Katie whispered.

"Katie, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." I whispered, rolling onto my side.

"It's okay; I was having trouble sleeping any way. My tummy kinda hurts." Katie gently rubbed her stomach.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Do you want some Advil?" I asked quietly.

"Later. First I have to tell you something." Katie rolled onto her side to face me.

"Anything." I smiled and took her hand.

"I really did see Daddy at the park." Katie told me, touching her stomach.

"Katie, you're just paranoid." I promised my sister.

Katie sat up, whispering "ouch." as she did. "I can prove that I did."

"How?" I asked curiously.

"Like this." Katie rolled her pajama top up to the bottom of her rib cage. A large cut took up half her stomach, no doubt it was made with a knife.

I felt a rush of tears to my eyes. "Katie."

"I told you he was back." Katie whimpered, rolling her shirt back down.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." I slid my arm around Katie, as she laid back down.

"It's okay, I wouldn't have believed myself either."

"Does it still hurt? Do you want something for the pain?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'll manage." Katie sighed. "Just don't let him near me."

"I won't, I promise." I held out my pinkie. Katie wrapped her baby finger around mine, I marveled at how absolutely tiny it was. "Are you ready for today?"

"I guess."

"_Disney Land_ the funnest place on Earth." I smiled and looked at the glow-in-the-dark stars. They were shaped into two "K"'s, with a small heart in between them.

"Will you sing to me?"

"What song?"

"Anything." Katie put her head on my shoulder as I started to sing.

"_Just like the fringe on my boots  
You move with every step I take  
You walk in front of me to make sure  
That I don't fall and break my own heart  
Cause with you I could never_

Just like the leather on my saddle  
We get prettier with time  
Together in the weather  
Shiny on the other side  
Polished and changed for the better

With you I'm safe  
With you I'm safe

I follow you just like a shadow  
Only closer and  
If you get tied and bound  
I'll find a way to free your hands  
I'll wash them clean  
Of everything but me

Sometimes you might get thirsty  
So I'll catch the rain  
Just like the ice in your glass  
I'll rattle when you need a drink  
You'll never run dry of love or anything

I'll keep you safe  
I'll keep you safe  
I'll keep you safe

I keep a locket on my neck that holds your face  
I'll spend forever making sure I can erase  
Every tear you ever thought about crying

You make me feel like I'm the only guy in the whole wide world  
I wanna hold you like a handful of diamonds and pearls  
That I guard with my life or die trying

I'll keep you safe  
I'll keep you safe  
I'll keep you safe"

"I'll keep you safe Katie." I whispered. "I love you."

That was a promise that I _had_ to keep.

* * *

**Boom! Next chapter is Paranoid. There are some unwanted visitors. Did I spell that wrong? Oh well! Until next time! XOXO~Tay**

_The...hate...baby...song?_


	20. Paranoid

**Finals week, finals week, how I hate finals week :P So far the only good thing about high school is the kick butt drama program. On the bright side we get out every day at noon but I still have rehearsals so that really does nothing for me. **

**I have no story for you (that I'm willing to type) so I'm going to go right into the story!**

**First of all, I want to apologize with the quote because I am not quite sure who said it! It was either Logan or James, so this chapter is dedicated to: briorca18 and BTRlover98**

**Songs Used: Paranoid by the Jonas Brothers. **

**Warnings: Unexcpected visitors...hmmmm and the ever going warning that I gave up on**

**Disclamier:I own nothing**

**Enjoy this very very long chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Paranoid

_I make the most of all this stress I try to live without regrets But I'm about to break a sweat I'm freakin' out It's like a poison in my brain It's like a fog that blurs the sane It's like a vine you can't untangle I'm freakin' out Every time I turn around Something don't feel right Just might be paranoid I'm avoiding the lines Cause they just might split Can someone stop the noise? I don't know what it is But I just don't fit I'm paranoid Yeah! I take the necessary steps To get some air in to my chest I'm taking all the doctor's meds I'm still freakin' out That's why my ex is still my ex I never trust a word she says I'm running all the background checks And she's freakin' out Every time I turn around Something's just not right_

(Kendall POV)

It was 10:30 and we were about to leave for our "day of fun" as Carlos called it. Well I was about to leave for the not-so-fun part of the "day of fun."

"Katie, let's go." I called to my sister, who was sitting on the couch, sitting next to James staring absentmindedly at the TV screen.

"No." Katie said quietly.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Kiddo."

"I don't wanna go."

"Katie," Logan tried to reason.

My sister still shook her head. I knew she wasn't too keen on letting a complete stranger into her mind, or leaving the apartment since my dad is somewhere out there.

I gave a half smile and walked over to the couch and picked Katie up. She was still extremely light which just made my job that much easier. As soon as Katie was in my arms (bridal style to make sure there was no pressure on her cut) she leaned her head against my shoulder. "We'll be back around 12:30 to pick you guys up."

"Mmkay," Logan said. "See you then."

I walked out of the apartment and into the elevator. "Can I put you down now?"

"No." Katie said her face in a pout. Her bottom lip was sticking out a little farther than her top. "Am I to heavy?"

I almost laughed at that question. "To heavy? Try to light!"

"Then you're fine carrying me."

"I can't argue with that logic." I rolled my eyes.

Katie moved around in my arms. "Why are you making me do this?"

"'Cause I love you and I'm worried about you." I explained. "It's a one-time thing. If you decide that you like going and talking to this lady then you can go more than once. But if you don't like it, then you can stop after today."

"Do I get to go to _Disney Land_ every week then?" Katie asked hopefully.

"Not even in your dreams." I told her.

"Well no duh not in my dreams." Katie furrowed her eye brows. "I have night terrors."

"I didn't mean it like that." I tried to reason, feeling my cheeks flush. "They'll be gone soon enough."

"Yeah, whatever." Katie mumbled.

I decided not to push it. Not today anyway. I walked to the car and gently sat Katie in the backseat.

The drive to the therapist was relatively quiet, except for the radio; there was no sound in the car. Once we arrived in the parking lot, I heard Katie start to fidget around.

I hopped out of the car and opened Katie's door. "You ready?"

"Nope." She responded.

"Come on baby sister you'll be fine."

Katie unbuckled her seat belt then slid to the other side of the car.

"Katie come on." I walked to the other side of the car and opened it. Katie crawled to the other side. This went on for a good five minutes. "Katie, I'm done playing around. We have to go!"

"I'm not going." Katie pouted.

"I'm going to count to three." I warned her.

"One." Katie made no effort to move.

"Two." My sister turned towards me.

"Three."

"Yay you can count to three!" Katie deadpanned.

"Cute." I growled. "I'm going inside, have fun out here by yourself."

I started to leave, I didn't get very far before I heard the car door slam and feet behind me.

"Wait up!" Katie panted. I stopped and waited for my sister to catch up. As soon as she caught up to me her innocent little kid act returned, her bratty teenager act leaving. Let me just say that was a part of Katie I was glad that left!

We stayed silent until we reached the doors of the therapist. I glanced down at Katie as we stopped just before the doors. Her face was frozen as if she was thinking. I braced myself to run after her if she ran away, or if she stiffened and didn't move I knew I could pick her up and carry her inside. Katie didn't run or stop moving; she simply pushed open the door and walked right inside.

We were at a kid's therapist as opposed to one for adults. They were supposed to be better for kids Katie's age because they had fun exercises for the patients to do. It was almost like play time, while getting out how they felt.

At first glance of the lobby, Katie pushed herself as close to me as she could. There were kids everywhere, from as young as five to around my age. Mom's and Dad's sat around the brightly colored lobby, some talking to kids, other's on their phones, some reading magazines.

I walked to the desk to check Katie in, leaving her to scope out the lobby. There was a kind of kids play place with toys, a huge tank with colorful fish and lots of books. The fish seemed to keep Katie's attention for a few seconds.

I sat down in one of the chairs, and motioned for Katie to come near me for a second.

"Will you go back there with me?" Katie asked, standing in front of me with wide eyes.

I held both of her hands. "I'm not allowed, everything is strictly confidential."

"But," Katie whispered. "You have to!"

"I can't." I told my sister, who looked like she was deciding whether to cry, scream, throw a tantrum, or pout.

Katie's lower lip twitched. "I'm not going back there without you."

"You'll be okay. I promise." I tightened my grip on Katie's hands.

"But you've broken your promises before." Katie whispered sadly.

My heart shattered into a million pieces. I wasn't sure what to say. "I'm keeping this promise."

Katie didn't look so sure.

"Do you know how to behave when you're back there?" I asked, changing the topic.

Katie nodded confidently.

"Can you tell me how?"

"Listen to directions, speak above a whisper, be polite." Katie smiled a sad smile.

"Good girl." I smoothed down her hair. "You wanna go play? Or you can sit down?"

"Sit down." Katie answered, dropping my hands.

"Okay," I raked my fingers through my hair.

Katie put her hands on my knees, and looked at me with big doe like eyes. I nodded, letting her know it was okay for her to sit on my lap. She gently pushed on my legs in hopes of being able to get her small body high enough to sit on my lap. Unfortunately, her cast wasn't going to have that, and Katie tipped over. I caught her before she could hit the ground, and lifted onto my left leg. "Careful with your cast."

"Sorry." She murmured, wriggling closer to my torso, laying her head on my shoulder.

"You're being very well behaved, thank you. I appreciate it." I ran my fingers through her hair, knowing it calmed her. Katie's right hand was resting right over my heart, feeling it beat. Her heart was almost buzzing in nervousness; I could feel it in her wrist and the pounding of her heart against my shoulder because she was pressed up so close to me.

"Katie Knight?" A young looking assistant, dressed in a pencil skirt and white blouse with a neat brown pony tail with small brown eyes, appeared at the door.

"That's you." I told my sister trying to lift her off my lap. She didn't budge. I sighed and stood up and walked to the lady at the door way. "She's a little nervous." A little was an understatement, her tiny legs were wrapped around my waist, and her arms were grabbing my neck, her small head resting on my shoulder.

"That's okay; we're going to have fun today!" The woman said smiling at my sister, not that Katie would look at her.

"Katie, I'm going to put you down now." I gently unhooked her legs from around my waist, then bent down to the ground until my sister's feet hit the floor, when they did she unwrapped her arms from my neck. She turned around slowly, then took my hand and leaned against me.

"Hi Katie," The woman bent down so she was eye level with Katie. "I'm Jenny."

I gently prodded Katie's back with my knee. "Hi." She whispered.

I sighed. "Louder Katie, please."

"Hi," She said at full volume. I squeezed her hand, telling her thank you and good job.

"Who's this?" Jenny asked Katie, pointing at me.

Katie twisted to look up at my face.

"Katie who am I?"

"Kendall." She replied flatly.

I held out my hand to Jenny, which she shook. "I'm her older brother, Kendall."

"No," Katie said, shaking her head.

"No?" Jenny asked, looking at me as if to say, "What does she mean no?"

"He's my _big_ brother, not my _older_ brother." Katie explained, letting go of my hand.

I smiled, but Jenny still looked relatively confused. "Alright Katie, do you want to come back with me?"

"I guess so," Katie said, taking a step away from me.

Jenny motioned for Katie to follow her. "Let's go."

"Be good." I told my sister, ruffling her hair.

She quickly hugged my legs. "Love you big brother." She disappeared before I could even say, "Love you too baby sister." Although in the hallway I could hear them talking.

"So if he's your big brother," Jenny was saying. "Does that mean that you're his little sister?"

"No," Katie explained. "I'm his baby sister."

"Do you have another sister?"

"No…" Katie said confusedly.

"Okaaay, do you have any more brothers?" Their voices were getting harder and harder to hear.

"Three more." That was the last thing that I heard in the hallway. I smiled, loving that Katie called Carlos, James, and Logan, her brothers.

I sank back into a chair, watching the fish swim around for a bit. I felt my phone vibrate.

Logan: HOW LONG DID KATIE CLING TO UR LEG FOR?

Kendall: NOT 2 LONG. SHE WAS ACTUALLY PRETTY GOOD.

Logan: KATIE WAS GOOD?! ARE YOU SURE U DIDN'T BRING HER DOPPLEGÄNER?

Kendall: DOPPLEWHATA?

Logan: DOPPLEGÄNER, HER MYTHOLOGICAL TWIN THAT WALKS THE EARTH

Kendall: HOW DID YOU GET THOSE LITTLE DOTS OVER THE A? THAT LOOKS COOL!

Logan: SHIFT A THEN COLON BUT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!

Kendall: HÄ LOOK MY NÄME IS KENDÄll WITH THOSE COOL Ä's now!

Logan: STOP THAT!

Kendall: WHY?

Logan: IT'S ANNOYING

I grinned; my life's mission is to annoy Logan.

I heard a Katie scream from back in the room. Then a giggle, then it was silent. At least she was laughing. The hour passed quickly, and soon enough my sister was standing in front of me, her cheeks flushed.

"How was it?" I asked her.

She giggled, pushed her messy hair away from her face. "Good."

"Yeah? What did you do?" I asked her curiously.

"I drew pictures, told stories, played catch, and played a really weird but fun game." Katie giggled again.

I narrowed my eyes. Something was strange; she _never_ giggled so much, especially after something she didn't want to do. "Do you want to come again next week?"

Her smile faded. "Maybe."

"Okay, let's go." I stood up and crossed the lobby, Katie following behind me. I held the door open for her. Katie didn't budge. "You coming?"

"I'm not going out there." Katie whispered.

I groaned in my head. This _was _an hour of play time! She was still whispering, and she was even more paranoid than she was before she went to her session. "Why not?"

"I'm not safe out there." Katie whispered.

Yeah, she was never coming back to this place. "How are you not safe?"

"Jenny said to stay safe you have to stay inside." Katie explained. "Stay away from what scares you."

Jenny wasn't an assistant? "Katie you're never going back there, ever again. You're even worse than you were before!"

"That's your fault not mine, _you_ made me go!" Katie sighed, not moving from the doorway.

That was unfortunately a true statement. "Katie this is getting old, let's go get some ice-cream."

I could tell she was thinking about it really hard. "Fine." She took a cautious step outside.

"See? Nothing bad is gonna happen." I mentally cursed this stupid building.

Katie shrugged, and walked next to me.

She climbed into the front seat of the car and made sure that her seat belt was on tight. "Drive!"

"What's the rush?" I asked searching for the right key on my chain.

"I saw him! He's here!" Katie tapped the window. A man was standing a few cars down, he looked nothing like my dad, but I didn't fight her.

As I pulled on the road my phone started to ring. "Katie, can you get that for me?" There was a rule in LA about cellphones and driving.

"Who is it?"

"Can you check?"

Katie picked up my phone. "It's Logan."

"Will you answer it?" I asked quickly before it stopped ringing.

"How do I know it's really Logan?" Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Give me the phone." I held my hand out. When the phone was dropped in my hand I answered the call and put him on speaker phone.

"Logan, you're on speaker." I told him.

"Well that was a warm greeting." Logan's voice boomed over the speakers.

"You're welcome." I smiled. Katie was staring at the phone like it was on fire. "You need something?"

"Just checking in." Logan said.

"We're about to go get some lunch and we'll be back to pick you up soon." I wasn't so sure how much Logan would like us having ice-cream for lunch, but he didn't need to know _everything_.

"How was your appointment Katie?" Logan asked, I heard a door shut so I figured he had just walked into our room.

Katie shrugged.

"She shrugged. She said she had fun but I wasn't loving that place, I don't think she'll be going back any time soon."

"Why not?" It sounded like he had just thrown the phone.

"I'll tell you later." I said avoiding Katie's eyes.

"Kay," Logan murmured absent-mindedly. "See you soon."

I hung up the phone and tossed it back in the cup holder. "Hey Katie?"

She turned away from the window to look at me. "Yeeees?"

"Do me a favor and _don't_ tell Logan we're having ice cream for lunch." I pleaded.

"Why not?" Katie scrunched up her face and cranked up the air conditioning.

"Something tells me he isn't going to approve." Like the fact that he had been trying to get Katie to actually eat food that was good for her, since she stopped eating all-together.

Katie twirled a brown lock of hair around her index finger and crossed her legs. "Why?"

I sighed. Was she always this difficult? "Because Katie. He won't like it and we'll _both_ get in trouble. Is that what you want?"

My sister uncrossed her legs then crossed them again at the ankles. "Not really."

"Then please don't tell him."

"Okay." Katie turned her attention back to the window as I pulled up to a Dairy Queen.

It took some major coaxing to get her out of the car, but I did it. Soon enough we were sitting at a table in the back of the restaurant eating vanilla soft serve, chocolate dip.

I nibbled the chocolate coating on mine, as I straightened the huge pile of napkins in the middle of the table. Katie always managed to spill on herself.

"What time are we leaving for Disney Land?" Katie asked me, ignoring the ice cream dripping down her chin.

"Probably around one." I passed her a napkin. "Who do you want to sit in the back with you?"

Katie folded the napkin into a tiny square instead of wiping her face with it. "You and Carlos."

"Deal." I said. It didn't surprise me that she wanted me to sit with her, especially since she was so freaked out. Carlos and Katie in the backseat might be trouble as far as I'm concerned, but oh well, I'll bring headphones.

We finished our ice cream and stood up to go home. "Wait one sec Katie." I picked up a napkin. "You have ice cream all over your face."

She giggled and let me wipe the chocolate off of her face.

"There you go," I crumpled up the napkin and threw it into the trashcan.

"Thank you." Katie chimed.

I smiled and ruffled her hair. "You having a good day so far?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm excited for the rest of it though." She smiled and took my hand as we walked to the car.

Right outside of Dairy Queen, a girl was standing by the entrance. She looked the same age as Katie but she was much taller than her, but then again, who isn't? She had sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. The girl looked so familiar.

When Katie tightened her grip on me, I knew exactly who it was. _Kimberly Bryan._ Why was she here? Does that mean her ten thousand other siblings are here as well?

Katie pretty much sprinted the rest of the way to the car. I started the car as soon as I sat down because she was flipping out. Maybe Katie recognized Kimberly as well. Well with the way she was acting, I knew for a fact she knew who that was outside the restaurant.

Katie was kneeling on her seat facing the back of the car, looking behind her.

"Katie, turn around and put your seat belt on." I said, slowing the cars speed.

"N-no," Katie stuttered, her teeth chattering.

I bit my top lip and pulled over to the side of the rode. "Please baby sister?"

"Kendall drive!" Katie screeched, eyeing a red minivan, a few cars behind us.

"Not until you put your seat belt on!" I hissed.

Katie started to shake her seat. "_Drive!" _

"Put. Your. Seat. Belt. On."

Katie dropped to a sitting position and snapped her seatbelt over her small, shaking, body. "Drive!" Katie kicked her foot against the bottom of the dashboard, creating a loud thump.

My eyes widened automatically. "Katie!"

"Just go, please?" My sister cradled her foot.

I pulled onto the road once more and silently drove to The Palm Woods.

Katie hopped out of the car and limped over to me. "You okay?" I asked her.

"My foot hurts." She pouted, lifting her foot ever so slightly off the ground.

"I wonder why, it's not like you kicked the dashboard of my car or anything."

Katie stuck her tongue out at me. "Butt."

"Did you just call me a butt?" I asked in mock shock.

"Maaaaybe." Katie giggled.

"Then maaaaybe I shouldn't help you upstairs." I teased.

She made her brown eyes as big and sad as she could. "Please?"

"Hmmm." I moved my head from side to side, pretending to think. "Okay, come here."

Katie moved towards me and put her arms up in the air. I picked her up, letting her sit on my hip, and then walked to the apartment.

"Thanks for the ride." Katie smiled once we were standing in the living room.

"No problem." I smiled and set her on the ground. "Now go get ready for the rest of the day. Put on better walking shoes then that."

"Okay." Katie smiled then limped away.

"And get the rest of the chocolate off your face!" I called after my sister. "It keeps reappearing."

Logan walked into the living room, looking back at Katie. "Is she okay? She's limping."

"Yeah, she's fine, she just hurt her foot."

"How?"

I stifled a laugh. "She kicked my dashboard."

"Why?" His tone implied that he thought Katie was an idiot for doing that. Or he thought I was an idiot for letting her do that.

James and Carlos came into the living room, James combing his hair, Carlos trying to tie his shoes standing up.

"Where's Katie?" James asked me.

"Getting ready," I murmured falling back on the couch.

"Kendall?" Katie called, walking into the living room, with one shoe on.

"What sweetie?" I asked sitting up.

"My foot hurts." The doe eyed girl pouted.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I know it does."

Katie sat on the table and pointed to her middle toe. It was swollen and purple.

I mentally groaned. "Can you get your shoe on? "

"No."

"Have you tried?" I asked my sister, putting her foot on my leg.

"Yes." Katie messed with her bright blue sock in her hand.

I glanced at Katie's left foot, her other sock was white with black stripes. "You know your socks don't match right?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know."

"Girls." I groaned.

Logan walked over with a bag of ice. "Here Katie, put this on your foot during the car ride, then it should be fine to walk on."

"Okay." Katie took the bag of ice and held it in her hand. I grabbed her shoe and sock then picked her up.

"Let's roll!" I grinned and walked to the door.

I heard the guys' foot steps behind me.

Katie sighed quietly and put the ice bag on my neck.

"Katie!" I screeched, trying to get the ice bag off of my neck. "That's cold!"

"I know, it was freezing my hand." Katie stated, sliding her from my shoulder, down my chest, then down my stomach.

"Can you please take it off of me?" I asked, somewhat calmly. We were riding in the elevator down to the lobby and my neck was frozen.

Katie pouted. "It hurts my hand."

"Here, I'll take it." James slid the ice off my shoulder.

"Thank you." I smiled.

We settled in the car, and I got Katie to rest her foot on the divider between the two front seats. I slowly set the ice on her foot, as Logan pulled the car onto the road.

Katie squealed and pulled her foot away. "That's cold!"

"It's not called ice for nothing!" I murmured, trying to get her leg back onto the stump.

"Kendall stop it!" Katie pouted as I got her foot back up.

"James will you hold her foot down?" I asked the boy in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, sure." James set his elbow over Katie's ankle; then rested his arm on the divider.

I gently dropped the ice back on Katie's toes.

"Kendall!" Katie whined. "Take it off!"

"Katie, quiet." I whispered, ignoring Carlos staring at us.

"I don't want it on my toes. I don't like cold stuff." Katie pouted.

I put my arm around my sister. "Shhhhh."

Katie leaned on me. "I don't like this." She muttered to the side of my ribcage.

"I know." I stroked her hair. "I know."

My sister readjusted herself, so she was leaning on my shoulder, staring at her foot.

"Baby sister for sale." I chimed, to the other guys in the car. "Anyone want her?" I was half joking, I loved Katie, but if anyone else was looking for a little sister, they could have her.

Katie smiled and silently laughed.

"Um, no. I really don't. Seeing that I can't even handle being alone with her for an hour." Logan chuckled.

"Aww, Logan you'd be a great brother." I smiled.

"You fired me remember?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I remember."

"I'd do it." James volunteered.

"Me too!" Carlos smiled, and patted Katie's head.

Katie glared at him.

"What if we have a day where all three of you watch Katie, while I do who knows what." I suggested.

"Tomorrow?" Carlos asked hopefully.

"Most likely." No promises, as long as Katie would be fine, on my day off I don't want to worry about her _too_ much, just a little bit.

Katie sighed and moved her foot around trying to get the ice off.

"What are we doing first?" Logan asked. "We need a plan."

"It's up to Katie." I declared.

Katie twisted her face around like she was thinking. "Roller coasters."

"Is she allowed on roller coasters with her cast?" Carlos asked rolling the windows down.

"Yeah." James said quickly. "If she isn't we can use the fact that we're Big Time Rush to our advantage."

I rolled my eyes, that was sad but true.

A few minutes later we rolled into the Disney Land parking lot. "Alright, you wanna put your shoe on?"

Katie shrugged and pulled on her sock, then shoe. I pulled her lightly out of the car and there stood Disney Land, the _funnest_ place on Earth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Katie POV)

I hopped out of the car and followed Kendall and the guys to the entrance. As we passed through the check-in point Kendall grabbed a handful of dark blue paper bracelets. I let him attach mine to my right wrist then took his hand as Logan studied a map.

I noticed a girl and a dad standing near us, the man was talking to her quietly, she seemed to be in trouble. It wasn't until the girl spoke when I recognized her. Kimberly, and my father.

"Uh, let's go this way!" I pulled Kendall forward towards a big roller coaster. Much bigger than what I would normally like to ride.

"You wanna go on this one?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." I nodded rapidly.

Carlos buckled his helmet. "Let's do it!"

While the other three walked forward to get in line, Kendall held me back. "Are you sure you wanna do this one?"

"I'm sure!" I insisted trying to pull him forward.

"Katie is something wrong?" Kendall asked me, trying to get me to face him.

"No!" I protested. "Now let's go!"

Kendall allowed himself to be pulled in line, right behind Logan. James was holding down a bouncing Carlos. "You sound like me."

"I do don't I?" I smiled happily. I gazed at the roller coaster I had begged to go on. Insane hills, loops, and way to much speed. "Kendall?" I whispered, tugging on my brother's hand.

"Yes?" He gazed down at me, green eyes knowing.

I looked down. "Never mind."

"You scared?" Kendall bent down, his voice hushed.

"A little." I admitted.

"You don't have to go on it if you don't want to."

I glanced around, Kimberly and my dad were standing just outside the line. "I'll go on it."

Kendall smiled on moved up in line. I was starting to regret wanting to go on it, but I would rather go on a terrifying roller coaster than confront my dad.

The gates clicked open, and Carlos and James raced to conquer the front car. Logan stood halfway in between Carlos and James and Kendall and I.

"I'm going to take Katie to the middle." Kendall slipped his arm around me. Logan nodded and ran to squeeze into the first cart with his friends.

"Why are we going in the middle?" I asked quietly, as I let Kendall pull me towards a two person seat.

"It's better in the middle if you're scared." Kendall explained, buckling himself into his seat. I did the same.

The bar came down and closed across our laps, and I silently screamed.

"You okay?" Kendall asked me, as the car began to move towards the first big hill.

I shrugged and looked away.

Just as we were about half way up the hill, I turned to Kendall. "I wanna get off!"

"You're okay, you're okay." Kendall put his arm around me, trying to soothe me.

"I wanna get off." I whispered.

"You'll be okay." Kendall told me. We reached the top of the hill, "Ready? We're going to drop."

I shook my head, and buried my face in Kendall's shirt. As we began to drop, Kendall let out a "WOO HOO!" And I heard James, Carlos, and Logan cheering. We did one loop, then another, then another. Then we conquered a few more medium sized hills. Nothing compared to the first one. After two cork screws and three more hills, we rolled into the gate.

"I'm gonna be sick." I murmured, looking down.

"You did it!" Kendall smiled and unbuckled my seat belt and helped me out of the cart.

"How was it?" James asked once we were just outside of the roller coaster.

I mustered up all of the energy that I could. "Great!"

"What next?" Kendall asked me.

I looked around the park. "Umm, that one!" I pointed to a spinning ride just down the way.

"All right," Logan began to walk; I managed to slip in between Carlos and Kendall.

I turned around and saw Kimberly and Dad, staring right at me. They nodded slowly, like, yeah we're here.

I had no clue what Kimberly was doing here, but when I was in the hospital after the car crash, she came to visit me, so I guess she's been a part of it all along.

After every ride we went on, Kimberly or my dad, or both, were standing about fifty feet behind us.

Around three-thirty the guys decided to take a bathroom break.

"Meet us outside of the food court." Kendall told me. I nodded then went into the ill-decorated bathroom.

Minnie Mouse decorated the walls, along with Daisy Duck. I went to the bathroom, then washed my hands and fixed my annoying bangs that Kendall said were too cute to get rid of.

I walked outside of the bathroom in search of my brother.

"Katie!" A cruel voice snapped.

I turned to face my dad. "So you think you can just get away from me by having Robert hit me up-side the head with a book?"

I remained quiet, that night was a blur.

"Answer me!" He growled.

"Yes." I whispered.

My dad crept forward and slapped me across the face. "Wrong answer!"

I whimpered and touched my cheek.

"Now, I'm taking you back. And there's nothing you can do about it." He taunted.

Without thinking a kicked him as hard as I could in the shin, then I kicked him again in a place where a guy does _not_ want to be kicked. Dad fell over onto the ground in fetal position. Kimberly made a move for me; I shoved her into a bunch of strollers.

My heart was beating so fast, I felt like it was going to explode. I sprinted to go find Kendall.

"Kendall!" I yelled when I caught sight of him. I collided into his legs, hugging them as hard as I could.

"Katie." Kendall breathed a sigh of relief.

"We have to go!" I panted as Kendall pulled me off of his legs.

"What, why? What happened to your cheek?" Kendall touched my bright red cheek.

I touched the cut on my stomach, letting him know it was Daddy.

"Guys?" Kendall turned around. "We're leaving."

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Is everything okay?" Logan eyed me suspiciously.

"What happened to Katie?" James inquired, looking concerned.

"I'll explain everything in the car." Kendall picked me up, ignoring my whimper in protest to what he just said. "Let's go."

No one moved.

"Quickly!" Kendall snapped. Soon we were all traveling towards the exit.

I saw my dad standing near the strollers. Kimberly was rubbing her arm, which was covered in bumps and bruises. "I'm sorry." She mouthed to me.

My dad was touching his bloody shin, from where I kicked him, I smiled in pride. He flipped Kendall and me off.

"Stay away!" Kendall hissed at him.

My dad laughed and turned to Kimberly. She shrank back against the wall and closed her eyes as she got slapped.

So Kimberly wasn't doing this because she wanted to, it was because she had to. I looked at her sympathetically, but her back was to me.

We made it to the car and Kendall set me in the middle seat.

"What exactly is going on?" Logan asked. He and James were turned around to face us.

"Nothing." I whispered to Kendall's shoulder, which is where my head was.

"Katie, we're practically family, I think we deserve to know what's going on." James said.

"Do you want to tell them, or should I?" Kendall asked me calmly.

"Why are you acting like I'm in trouble? Like this is my fault?! I didn't ask for this you know!" I screeched then fell back against my seat in tears.

"Wait." Logan said. "Does she have her—"

"Dude!" James punched him in the shoulder, interrupting. "That's gross!"

"What?" I looked up confusedly.

Kendall narrowed his eyebrows. "Okay one, that's disgusting and perverted. Two, she's eleven!"

"Can we _please_ stop talking about this? Didn't we learn enough about it during eight grade health?" Carlos groaned. The guys laughed.

"I'm so confused." I muttered.

"Moving on." Kendall said. "To answer Logan's question, no! Katie, will you sit up straight for a second?"

I obeyed, and let Kendall roll my shirt up to the middle of my ribcage, right to where it connects to the other side.

There was a collective gasp, and then silence in the once giddy car.

"Who did that to you?" Logan gasped.

I didn't respond, but instead I tried to roll my shirt back down.

"Just leave it there for a second baby sister." Kendall told me.

I sighed. "Daddy sucks, he did this."

For once, Kendall didn't correct my language.

"When?" Carlos asked as Logan started the car.

"Last night." I muttered.

"When?" James insisted.

"When I ran to the park when you guys were fighting." I set my head on Kendall's shoulder. "With a pocket knife." I added.

"Oh my god." James whispered. "And you didn't tell us?!"

"I told Kendall," I whispered.

"Did you at least clean it?" Logan asked me.

"No."

"Okay Katie we're taking you to the doctor!" Logan exclaimed, flipping on his blinker.

"NO!" I shouted. "Then they'll ask me how I got it!"

"So?" Carlos asked.

"Then I'll have to tell him it was my dad!"

Logan bit his lower lip. "Maybe I can fix it up."

I whimpered and put my shirt back down. Whenever Logan tried to fix one of my injuries, it hurt more than when a doctor did it. "My cheek too?"

"What happened to it?" James asked me, looking at my bright red cheek.

"I got slapped, 'cause I didn't answer a question."

"Ken-dall?" Carlos gasped.

"Not by me! By our dad!" Kendall said defensively.

"When did _this_ happen?" James groaned. "You know it would be nice if you let us know about this type of stuff! We care about Katie too!"

I checked the clock. "Thirty-seven minutes ago."

"But we were still at Disney Land thirty-seven minutes ago!"

"Why do you think she wanted to leave?" Kendall asked the guys.

Logan opened his mouth but Kendall cut him off. "And not your _other_ reason Logan!"

The guys laughed.

"I wasn't going to say that! I was going to say, was that you're dad who flipped you guys off?" Logan protested.

"Yes, it was." Kendall sighed.

The car ride was silent for the rest of the way back to the Palm Woods.

As soon as I got out of the car, I ran upstairs to my room and hid under the bed and didn't come out for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Sucky ending I know but oh well. I hope you at least like that chapter. Talk to you Monday! XOXO~Tay**

_I'll miss you leather jacket!_


	21. Truth Hurts

**Heyo! Congrats to Carlos for 1 million Rushers on twitter! Yay! And yes this is a BTR Fanfiction but honestly: I gotta say it: Congrats Tyler! You signed to Sony records!**

**I actually have a bunch of random stories to tell you guys...most of them having to do with my friend Josh. Yesterday a bunch of the people from the play came over to my house and we wanted to play Monopoly but Josh started to throw the pieces around and we got into a mini house fight :P then today he played the drums on my back...using his drum sticks. That felt great. Speaking of drumming! I learned the cup song from Pitch Perfect! I'm not great but it's super fun! So yay!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: BTRlover98 and briorca18**

**Songs Used: Truth Hurts by some band I don't know the name of**

**Warnings: It's extremely short! And sad too. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Truth Hurts

_Got reason to believe that you've been foolin' around The way you feel, the past you lived The things you did It don't matter to me For what it's worth just don't lie to me Cause that ain't what I need right now Baby, everything we built on trust You're tearing it down Cause I know the truth hurts_

(Kendall POV)

I sighed as Katie ran inside. There was never a calm day with her was there?

"Dude where did Katie go, I'm supposed to be fixing her cut and cheek." Logan muttered, throwing me the car keys.

"Probably her room. I'll go get her." I sighed and headed inside.

"Can we come?" Carlos asked; his arms around Logan and James.

"Sure, why not?" I walked into the apartment the other's close behind.

We made our way down the hallway to my sister's room. I opened the highly decorated door to see an empty room. "Katie you in here?"

"No." She replied, her voice muffled.

Carlos walked over to the closet, to check that. Logan checked behind the desk and James checked the fire escape, that now had a ladder attached to it, so she could go hang out on it as she pleased. There was no apartment that it was connected to, it was supposed to be for us but it was almost a story under Katie's window by accident.

I knew exactly where she was; I laid down on the floor next Katie's bed and pulled up to the bed skirt.

There laid Katie, her brown hair sprawled out, a light was attached to the bottom of her bed and there was plenty of books and food under her bed. Along with some pillows, blankets, and her lamb.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked her.

"Go 'way." She muttered.

"Why are you under there?" I asked her quietly.

"'Cause." She pouted.

"That's not a real answer." I told her. "Are you mad about something?"

"Maybe." She scowled.

I made a sad face. "You wanna come out of there and talk about it?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk at all?" I asked her.

Katie shrugged.

I turned to James, Carlos, and Logan. "Guys will you give me ten minutes alone with her?"

They nodded and headed to the door.

"Oh and Logan get your medical junk ready please."

"Will do." Logan said, and shut the door behind them.

"You don't want to come out here and talk?"

"No sir." Katie muttered.

"Sir?" I laughed. "Since when am I sir?"

Katie shrugged. "Force of habit I guess."

"Who do you call sir?"

"I call Daddy sir, 'cause he scares me."

I smiled. "I'm going to give you one more chance to come out here and talk to me."

"What are you going to do?" Katie scoffed. "Hit me? Yell at me?"

"Nope! I am going to come under there with you." I said as I slid underneath her bed and laid down next to her.

"Yay." Katie said dryly.

I let the bed skirt fall back down, shutting both of us into this small space. "I warned you." Katie looked at me with big eyes. "Come here you."

Katie scooted over to me, lying on her side, her small body pressed up to mine. She gently put her head close to my neck.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" I asked my sister stroking her soft brown hair.

She moved a little closer to me. "I want this to end."

"You want what to end?" I asked calmly.

What she said almost knocked me out. I couldn't believe it, that one little word. "Life."

"Katie!" I screeched. "Don't say that!"

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because it's not true!" I couldn't believe this. I really couldn't believe it.

"Yes it is." Katie whispered. "Kendall, Daddy isn't going to stop 'till he kills me. And I'd rather kill myself right now instead of waiting in suspense of when he's going to kill me."

A lump grew in my throat, making it hard to swallow. It sucks so much that that's true. I opened my mouth to sing, the lump in my throat made my voice tremble.

"_Yeah umm  
See it's situations like this  
That causes us players to get caught up  
In umm the truth  
Yeah  
What you doing, where you been?  
I paged you and you ain't hit me back  
I been callin' and I know you see my number on that caller I.D.  
Just listen to the words_

I got reason to believe that you've been foolin' around  
The way you feel, the past you lived  
The things you did  
It don't matter to me  
For what it's worth just don't lie to me  
Cause that ain't what I need right now  
Baby, everything we built on trust  
You're tearing it down  
Cause I know the truth hurts {truth hurts}

Tell me the truth now  
What cha been doing and who  
Ya been doing it with {truth hurts}  
Where you been going and  
How you been putting ya thing down {truth hurts}  
Whatever youz was working I  
Hope that it was worth it baby {truth hurts}  
I got reason to believe that you been foolin around

Girl, I'm really tryin hard to understand  
I want to move on and put it in the past  
Cause, you claim that you ain't doin' nothing  
Must be my insecurities  
It's got the best of me right now  
What I know I can't hold it inside of me  
It's gonna drive me insane

Tell me the truth now  
What cha been doing and who  
Ya been doing it with {truth hurts}  
Where you been going and  
How you been putting ya thing down {truth hurts}  
Whatever youz was working I  
Hope that it was worth it baby {truth hurts}  
I got reason to believe that you been foolin around

Bah bah bah bah baah  
Bah bah bah bah baah  
Bah bah bah bah baah  
Bah bah bahbah  
Sing it with me now  
Bah bah bah bah baah  
Bah bah bah bah baah  
Bah bah bah bah baah  
Bah bah bahbah  
I can't hold on {truth hurts}

Now wait a minute  
Oh, listen babe {truth hurts}  
The truth is I've got the secret  
I've been keeping from you baby  
Cause I know that you  
Will tear up the place  
Punch me in my face  
Pull the hot grits out  
I think you need to sit down oh  
I been blaming you  
When I the one doing wrong  
Im gonna go on  
My guilty conscience  
Is the real reason I wrote this song

Tell me the truth now  
What cha been doing and who  
Ya been doing it with {truth hurts}  
Where you been going and  
How you been putting ya thing down {truth hurts}  
Whatever youz was working I  
Hope that it was worth it baby {truth hurts}  
I got reason to believe that you been foolin around 

_Tell me the truth now  
What cha been doing and who  
Ya been doing it with {truth hurts}  
Where you been going and  
How you been putting ya thing down {truth hurts}  
Whatever youz was working I  
Hope that it was worth it baby {truth hurts}  
I got reason to believe that you been foolin around_

Bah bah bah bah baah  
Bah bah bah bah baah  
Bah bah bah bah baah  
Bah bah bahbah

Bah bah bah bah baah  
Bah bah bah bah baah  
Bah bah bah bah baah  
Bah bah bahbah"

The truth hurts. It hurts so freaking bad.

* * *

**Thats that! Again sorry it's so short! Wednesday's will be longer! I promise. Until next time: XOXO~Tay**

_He was dropped, on his head as a baby. _


	22. Healing

**Heyo! What's up guys? This is going to be a short authors note because I am in pain because I messed up my knee. I didn't do anything interesting in rehearsals today except get yelled at a lot to sit down. Yay? At least I know that they care about me...or the play. **

**So I was informed that I cannot have full songs in my chapters. I was fully unaware of this rule and I apologize for breaking it. Will someone please tell me what the acceptable length for a song is?**

**This chapter is dedicated to: BTRlover98, briorca18 and Crazygurl5and11**

**Songs Used: Healing and I don't know who its by so sorry about that. **

**Warnings: This story is nearing a close! Is that a warning? There's a lot of screaming...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing I own. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 21: Healing

_Cause Your love just keeps on healing me No matter how I bruise If I just trust You Your love just keeps on healing me One more clue One more chance that wasn't there before In your arms No pain can harm the way I'm feeling Lord I know that Your love is healing_

(Kendall POV)  
So picture this, you're lying under your eleven year old sisters bed with her as she proceeds to tell you how much she wants to die. You're pretending to listen but in all reality you're staring at her stomach, not only can you see her ribs through her t-shirt but you can also see blood right over her stomach, letting you know her cut has opened up again.

"Katie listen to me," I interrupted. "You aren't going to die, I'm not going to let you. As long as you're with me you're safe."

Katie looked up at me, eyes big. "You promise?"

I nodded confidently, "Promise."

"Okay," she whispered.

"Now will you please let Logan fix your cut and cheek?"

Katie looked away.

"You can come back under here when he's finished." I pushed the bed skirt up and sunlight burnt my eyes.

"You'll come under here again with me right?" Katie was unmoving from her spot under the bed.

"We'll see, or you can hang around me the rest of the day." I slid out from under her bed and messed up my hair.

"Okay," Katie rolled onto her stomach and then screamed.

"What?!" I startled.

"That hurt!" Her big brown eyes filled with tears.

I gasped not thinking that doing that would have hurt her. "Lay on your back, quick, and I'll pull you out.

Katie rolled onto her back, whimpering slightly, and lifted her arms for me to take. I pulled her quickly out from under the bed, trying not to feel like it was my fault she was crying. I got her to stand up, and walk along next to me, just to my bedroom, and lay down on my bed.

"I'm going to go get Logan." I told my sister.

She whimpered and moved around; trying to sit up, but I ignored her small protests.

I opened to door to see Logan staring straight back at me. "God, you scared me!"

"Sorry!" Logan pushed past me and looked straight at Katie. "Hey Kiddo."

"Hi." She muttered.

"Should we get started?" Logan asked me. I nodded.

Katie lifted her head off the pillow, ever-so-slightly. "Kendall come here."

"You want me to lay with you?" I asked my sister, who was holding her stomach.

"Yeah."

"Okay," I whispered, walking over to my bed, lying next to my sister. I intertwined my arm with Katie's. Her arm happened to be in a cast, so it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but I wasn't complaining. "You'll be okay, it won't hurt too much."

"Katie on the count of three I'm going to pull your shirt up, just to show your tummy, okay?" Logan asked, looking slightly nervous.

Katie shrugged.

Taking that as a yes, Logan held his breath and rolled my sister's stained shirt up to the base of her ribcage. "Oh my god." Logan gasped, his eyes wide. "Kendall you might want to see this."

I sat up curiously, and glanced at Katie's stomach. It was the first time I had gotten a good look at it in the daylight. The first thing you noticed was the shape. It wasn't just a knife slash; it was shaped in the way of a poorly written 'D'. It could have meant anything but I was guessing it meant die, because there was a light scrape shaped like an 'I'.

The second thing I noticed was that it was a bloody mess.

"Katie we have to get you to a doctor." Logan said calmly, wiping up some blood with some type of doctors rag.

"NO!" Katie screamed. "Try to fix it yourself!" Katie started to cry. "Please?"

After a serious minute of talking between Logan and me; Logan agreed. "I won't do as good of a job on it as a doctor would. And it might hurt more with me doing it, and it will take longer to heal."

"I don't care, just fix it." Katie pleaded.

Logan sighed. "Okay. Why don't you put you're right hand over your chest and hold Kendall's other hand." Katie obeyed and took my hand, squeezing it tightly. "Now, close your eyes, and take a few deeps breaths."

Katie scrunched her eyes closed and breathed shaky breaths.

Logan dipped a rag in some type of medicine and dabbed Katie's stomach.

My hand was squeezed tighter and tighter, and Katie's eyes popped open. Her mouth was clamped shut, but I could hear her screaming inside of her mouth, as Logan began to rub a little harder.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" She wailed, my baby sister's breaths were short and shaky. Her face soaking wet with tears.

"Just a few more seconds," Logan lied.

A few minutes later Logan withdrew the used to be white, now is stained red, rag from Katie's stomach. He dipped a new rag into some weird putty colored goop and dabbed it right on Katie's stomach.

I braced myself for the squeezing and screaming and tears but instead Katie let out a content sigh. "I like that stuff." Katie whispered.

"I bet, it takes away all of the pain and heals the wound." Logan smiled, while smearing the disgusting looking goop on pieces of gauze.

"How did you manage to get that?" I asked.

"I made it." Logan shrugged like it was no big deal. "Okay Katie, I'm going to fix your cheek while that sits. This will feel like nothing compared to your stomach, ready?"

Katie nodded. "What are you putting on it?"

"Some of the healing cream that I made and just some bruise healer, and a little disinfectant on the fingernail gashes by your ear." Logan explained turning the small girls head to face me.

As Logan dabbed some medicine on her face, I started a conversation. "Does it hurt?"

"Not too bad. My stomach hurt way worse." Katie whispered to me.

"That looked like it hurt really badly. I felt bad for you." I gave her a shy smile.

Katie giggled. "How do your fingers feel?"

"They hurt a little bit, but nothing like what you went through." I wiggled my fingers around, trying to get the feeling back into them.

"Good as new!" Logan capped the bruise healer and tossed it lazily onto my dresser. "Well your cheek any way. Give me five minutes on your stomach."

"Is it gonna hurt?" Katie took my hand again.

"It shouldn't it might feel a little uncomfortable though." Logan lifted pieces of goop smeared gauze out of a bucket and placed them one after another on Katie's stomach.

My sister started to whimper. "You lied, it _does_ hurt!"

"It's just to make sure that the cut is clean." Logan took out a roll of ace bandage and started to unroll it.

"It stings!" Katie kicked her foot against my mattress.

I gave a tiny smile to see her almost throw a tantrum, maybe things will finally start to get back to normal.

"All right Katie, tummy up!" Logan waited for her stomach to come off the bed, before he started to wrap up her entire stomach. "We'll switch this gauze every morning and by Thursday you should be able to just put on some topical cream and large Band-Aids. Sound good?"

"Guess so." Katie pulled her shirt back down, and put her body back on the mattress.

"What do you say?" I asked my sister sitting up to help Logan clean up.

"Thank you." She chorused.

I slid the stuff we needed for tomorrow on top of my dresser. "What are you going to do now sweets?"

Katie shrugged and pushed herself to a sitting position. "What are you going to do?"

"I am probably going to order some pizza and play video games with the guys." I smiled

"Can I come too?" Katie asked me.

"It depends, can I have a kiss?" I smirked turning to the small girl.

The tiny brunette pushed herself off the bed and walked over to me, only coming up to the base of my ribcage, I bent down to her. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I stood up, holding her close. "Does that hurt?"

"No." She buried her face in my neck.

"Tell me if it does." I told her.

Katie lifted her head from my neck. "Uh-kay."

I smiled at her strange way of speaking. "All right, on a little more serious note, when do you want to start sleeping in your own room again?"

She pulled back from me, to look at my face. "Do you want me to stop sleeping your room?"

"No not like that Katie, I don't care if you're in my room, I'm just wondering if you would like to sleep in your own room again."

"After I stop having nightmares, if I can go a night without waking up screaming, then I'll go back to my room. _If_ you still promise tuck me in at night." Katie put her head back against my shoulder.

"Promise." I grinned, and began to walk back to the living room. Everything would be back to normal soon.

The guys were sitting on our couch in the middle of a rapid shooting round, not paying any attention to their surroundings.

"Hey I'm ordering pizza, what do you guys want?" I changed my grip on Katie, balancing her on my hip, I prefer this position, it was much more comfortable.

"Regular." Carlos murmured, meaning pepperoni mushroom, with extra cheese.

"Katie, what do you want?" I asked my sister.

"Cheese." She answered setting her chin on my shoulder.

"Alright, do you wanna go hang out with the guys while I order?" I asked pulling the white cordless off of it cradle.

"No." Katie told my shoulder.

"Can I set you on the counter?" I walked over to the sink, setting her down without waiting for an answer.

Katie let her arms fall from around my neck. "Guess so."

I walked to the cabinet to check the phone number to the pizza place, but Katie caught my arm. "Stay."

"I'm just going to check the phone number to the restaurant." I told my sister. Katie slid off the counter to follow me.

I dialed the number but before I hit call, I reached down and lifted Katie back onto the counter.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. "Yes I'll wait."

I kept a careful eye on Katie, who was playing with the sink. Someone on the other end finally picked up.

"We'll have a large peperoni mushroom with extra cheese, and a medium cheese, for delivery." I told the man on the other side. "2J, at the Palm Woods."

I hung up the phone, "Pizza will be here soon."

Katie held her arms out begging to be picked up. I sighed and picked her back up, holding her in my arms. I walked over to the couch set Katie down on the ground then sat down and patted my lap. My sister sat on my feet instead. "What are you a dog?"

"Arf." She remarked dryly.

"How's you tummy Katie," James asked her.

"S'okay. Doesn't hurt anymore." Katie muttered, pulling her knees close to her chest.

"Did it?" James asked, tapping the buttons on his controller.

"Yes!" Katie yelped. I reached down and picked her up, holding my sister in my lap instead.

"She squeezed my fingers so hard; I'm surprised they didn't break." I joked setting my chin on Katie's head.

"S'not my fault. S'Logan's." What was with her and combining random words. I guess I'd rather have that then not talking.

"It's not my fault, I told you it was going to hurt and you should just go to a regular doctor." Logan protested.

Katie pushed herself a little closer to my chest. "Are you guys going to watch me tomorrow, still?"

Carlos shrugged. "Sure, I'd like to."

"All day?" Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Why don't you guys watch her for like three hours tomorrow, no more, no less." I suggested, watching as Katie readjusted herself on my lap.

"Cool then we can each spend an hour with Katie." James held out his hand to my sister which she slapped.

"No way!" I told them. "You three have to watch her together or it's not happening!"

"Why?" Katie asked me innocently, setting her head against my heart. "You watch me alone all the time."

"What if like I'm in charge for the first hour, then Logan for the second, and Carlos the last." James suggested. "Is that fine?"

I thought for a second. "Sure. I'll be on Palm Woods property the entire time so if there's a problem just call me. Oh and keep her _in the apartment_!"

Logan's eyebrows crept together. "Why?"

"If you guys leave the apartment, she can get hurt, lost, or scared." I explained.

"And she can't get hurt, lost, or scared, in the apartment?" James asked confusedly.

I gazed down at my sister. "Well Katie knows my rules, and if she _follows them, _she'll be fine. Right Katie?" I looked down at my sister who was smiling.

"Right Kendall." Katie giggled. I kissed her forehead.

"She's not going to listen to us." Logan sang under his breath. The other's laughed.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Katie asked me.

"Chill at the pool, go to the gym, work on my muscles." I flexed my left bicep, it was a little bigger than my right one.

"Muscles?" Katie laughed. "You don't have muscles!" The guys exploded into laughter. I ignored them, knowing Katie was kidding. It was worth it to have her make fun of me as long as she was smiling and having fun. Maybe this story would have a happy ending after all.

The doorbell rang, making Katie yelp and scramble off my lap trying to get behind me. "It's just the pizza guy Katie."

"How do you know?" My sister demanded.

I sighed got off the couch, picked her up, grabbed thirty bucks off the counter my mom had left us for dinner and looked out the peephole. Pizza delivery guy. I held Katie up to the peephole making her look outside. "Katie can you open the door."

"No." She replied flatly.

All part of the healing process, I reminded myself as I pulled open the door. A young man, probably around nineteen, stood there, he had jaw length black hair and the roundest eyes I had ever seen in a chocolate brown.

"Here are your pizzas." He said handing me the two hot boxes, which I had to let go of Katie's hand to grab. "That'll be twenty bucks." I put the pizza boxes on the table and handed the guy the wad of cash in my hand. "Keep the change."

"Thanks." He smiled and gazed down at Katie. "This your sister?"

I smiled. "Yup, this is Katie."

"You two kind of look alike." The delivery man said. "I'm Evan."

"Kendall." I told him.

"Yeah, I know. You're in Big Time Rush."

"Oh yeah." I blushed. "No one's ever told us we look like each other, just ways that we don't look alike."

Evan stared at Katie, then at me, then back at Katie. "Your eye shape is similar, same with your mouth and kind of your nose." He paused for a second. "But you're much more vocal than she is, but she is _way_ cuter than you are!"

Katie giggled and looked at me. "Ha! I'm cuter!"

I ruffled her hair as she continued to laugh.

"I should head out before the next pizza I deliver is cold." Evan ran his fingers through his messy hair. "Next time you order a pizza request Evan for delivery."

"Will do." I smiled and shut door. "Pizza!" I called.

The guys jumped off the couch grabbed plates and opened the boxes. Soon we were all sitting on the couch eating pizza watching cartoons.

"I can't believe we're spending our last day of freedom babysitting." Carlos said randomly, dropping his pizza crust onto his plate and shoving it on the table, like he was too upset to eat.

"Last day of freedom?" Katie asked us. She was sitting in between James and I, pressed up to my arm.

I ignored her for a second. "You don't have to watch her. You offered."

"Last day of freedom?" Katie asked again, louder this time.

"I know; it just hit me though. It was a long week." Carlos muttered, picking up his plate again.

"LAST DAY OF FREEDOM?!" Katie screamed.

"Yeah," James said. "We go back to Rocque Records on Monday."

I wrapped my arms around Katie. "And so do you."

She sighed, "That sounds boring."

"You don't _have_ to come."

"I will. Can I bring my phone or something?" Katie asked us. She was no longer whispering to the guys, I wondered how she would deal with Kelly and Gustavo around.

Oh well, that was a problem for a later date. Right now, I would just live in this one little moment, my sister was happy(ish), and healthy(ish), and I intended to keep it that way!

* * *

**Yay! Happy(ish) ending! Hahaha well I'll be back next week! Talk to you then! XOXO~Tay**

_Where do you keep your knives?!_


	23. Time Wasting

**Heeeey! So today at school we got to gather in the gym and watch Spongebob! And the old ones which are actually really funny! My LINK crew leader was pretty much dying sitting in front of me. While my director had a poker face. Not cool gRoss. Yes, that "g" is supposed to be there.**

**My lab partner decided it would be fun to graffiti my arm today...I have #yolo all over my arm...great. **

**Okay! Onto the story. **

**Chapter dedicated to: briorca18 BTRlover98 and Crazygurl5and11**

**Warnings: I don't think anything, if anything it's pretty random**

**Songs Used: Time Wasting by Heffron Drive**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Oh and by the way I lost my sheet of quotes because I'm a genius! So in this one it will be a song lyric and tell me what song it's from and who sang it. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 22: Time Wasting

_You Smile, You shut the car door As I turn around and make my way home with you You're all that I'd run to Like the pride in everything you say, Everything you say and do Slow Down Little Lady, We're Going Way Too Fast (way too fast) Let's not try and rush this, Come on we'll make it last Slow Down Little Lady, You're Gonna Waste Your Time You're Gonna Waste Your Time_

(Kendall POV)

Another night filled with screams. I woke up to Katie clinging onto me for dear life.

"Kendall I'm tired of this." Katie frowned, when she caught me looking at her.

"I know, I am too." I stroked her hair.

"Why are you tired of it?"

I thought for a second. "I'm hate that you get so scared from something, and I can't protect you from it. I feel like it's my fault."

"It's not your fault. It's dads!" Katie sat up, touching the gauze and tape on her stomach. "I want this off!"

I couldn't believe I was letting the guys watch her today. She was still so frail and hurt and freaked out. "Katie you're going to have fun today, you know that?"

My sister shrugged.

"You will." I insisted.

"I want you to be here with me." Katie leaned up against me.

"I'll be back by three. Then you can hang out with me." I pushed back the covers and got out of my bed.

"Uh-kay." Katie told her hands.

I rifled through my drawers and grabbed my bathing suit and headed to the bathroom to change.

In the living room there was some type of babysitting boot camp. It looked like they had everything planned out, each minute was scheduled. I hoped they knew that Katie wasn't going to stick to a schedule.

"Hey Kendall!" Carlos smiled from his perch in the center of the couch.

"What's going on?" I asked sitting down on the edge of the couch next to James.

Logan picked up one of the papers on the table in front of them and handed it to me.

The schedule for babysitting.

First hour: James in charge. Play hide and seek, eat lunch.

Second hour: Logan in charge. Play board game and do puzzles. Bribe Katie with treats for the end.

Third hour: Carlos in charge. Swirly slide races, freeze dance, eat ice cream bribe at end. Kendall returns.

"Looks good." I said setting the schedule down on the table. "If worse comes to worse, just show her some movies. Or call me."

"Kendall?" Katie called in a soft voice, standing just behind the couch. "I want this off." I had to turn around to see Katie tugging at the gauze and tape on her stomach.

I held my hands out to my sister, which she took, and I slowly pulled her towards me.

"This annoys me." She snapped the tape against the base of her ribcage.

"Don't do that!" I said in alarm.

"Why not?" Katie asked me, sitting in my lap.

"It's not good for you cut."

"I don't care!" Katie pouted. "I just want it off."

"A few more days." Logan told Katie, not even looking up from the schedule.

"Go get dressed." I told Katie, lifting her off my lap.

She pouted and walked to her room. Was it possible that today she was more impossible than normal? I was just glad I was getting away for a little while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

(James POV)

11:30 am. Katie was sitting on the couch watching TV. That was Kendall's way to get her to just chill out for a while. Once you turned on the TV, Katie would sit unmoving until the show ended. She would only talk during boring commercials.

Kendall was helping Logan make lunch, dressed in a bathing suit, with his favorite t-shirt on over his swim trunks. Carlos was at the table setting up a board game for the second hour of babysitting.

I was at the top of the swirly slide hiding, so I couldn't be roped into helping.

About fifteen minutes later, the kitchen table had four plates on it, and Kendall was sitting next to Katie on the couch. He clicked off the TV, and Katie turned to look at him.

"I'm about to leave." Kendall told his little sister.

"Okay." The brunette replied.

Kendall stood up and Katie put her hands in the air, telling Kendall she wanted to be picked up. Kendall complied without a word, and walked to Logan. "Where's James?"

"Who knows?" Logan laughed.

Um, I know! But I am James, so I guess that doesn't really count.

"James?" Kendall called. I jumped, then slid down the slide.

"You rang?" I asked him coolly.

"I'm leaving." Kendall said, setting Katie down next to him.

"Have fun." I told him, watching Carlos as he tried to fit the puzzle box back together.

"Thanks." He leaned down and kissed Katie on the head. "Bye baby sister."

"Buh-bye." Katie responded obediently.

Kendall left with a wave of his hand, the door slammed behind him. I wasn't sure about the others but a strange feeling ran through my body. Maybe it was the fact that I was alone and in charge of Katie for the first time, or the air conditioning had just turned on.

Logan came to stand next to me, as did Carlos. Katie stood opposite us, staring at the door.

Logan nudged my back. "You're in charge." He whispered.

I gulped. "Okay Katie, do you want to eat first or play hide and seek first?" I tried to keep my voice from wavering too much. Sure I had tried to put Katie to bed before, but Kendall was still right next to me. And that resulted in him getting a bloody nose, so we see how well that worked out!

She looked at me unsurely. "Eat."

I let out a sigh of relief that she didn't argue with me. Katie sat in her usual seat around the table and nibbled at the edge of the sandwich that Kendall had made for her.

I didn't bother to try to make conversation at the table. I figured if she wanted to talk she could. Normally at meals Kendall talked for her, so I'm sure it was strange for her not to have someone who could read her mind and then share her thoughts.

There was an uneasy silence as we finished lunch and shoved our plates on the counter next to the sink.

"You want to play hide and seek Katie?" I asked the small girl who was trying to figure out how to get on the counter top.

This was weird to watch; normally Katie could silently communicate what she wanted to Kendall, now without Kendall she was by herself and had to figure out how to do what she wanted.

"Do you want some help up there?" I asked Katie. I was afraid she was going to fall and hurt herself.

Katie bopped her head up and down. "Yes please."

"Okay." I smiled. I walked over to Katie and put my hands under her arms, how I had seen Kendall pick her up. When I actually did pull Katie off the ground, the first thing I noticed was how light she was. I set the brunette on the counter without a word.

"Thanks." She muttered, looking down.

"No problem." I told Katie, smiling. "Do you wanna play hide and seek?"

She nodded, grinning.

"Awesome." Logan said, wiping his hands on his jeans and standing next to me. Carlos followed.

"I'll be it I guess." I decided.

"Okay!" Katie giggled, before I could ask if she wanted help down, the little girl jumped off the counter. "Count to fifty!"

I shut my eyes and sat down at the bar stool.

I began to count, I could hear footsteps around the apartment, I heard doors opening and closing, and one particularly loud slam.

"Okay fifty, ready or not here I come." I stood up from the barstool and noticed both Carlos and Logan standing in front of the door. "Do you guys not get the concept of hiding?"

Logan ignored my slam and turned to face me. "I'm pretty sure Katie just left."

"What?!" I startled. This wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to be a good babysitter. "Why didn't you guys go after her immediately?!"

"I didn't want to have to pick her up!" Logan looked appalled.

"Okay, Logan you come with me to look for Katie, Carlos you stay here and search for Katie in the apartment." I instructed flinging open the door.

Logan and I rushed down the hallway. "Where do you think Katie is?"

Logan scoffed. "Where do you think? She's gonna go find Kendall! Duh!"

I face palmed. "Why didn't I think of that?! So does that mean pool or gym?"

"Hopefully neither. We're going to get killed if Kendall finds about this!" Logan cried. "If she's at the pool Katie could fall in, if she's at the gym she could get hit by some weights or crushed by a machine."

"Oh that's positive!" I rolled my eyes. "I say we check the gym first. He's most likely to be there."

"And where there's a Kendall there's a Katie!" Logan led me to the gym, gazing out at the pool for a second, making sure they weren't there.

When we were a few feet away from the gym, I noticed Katie had just walked into the gym. I dove inside and scoped out the area for Kendall. Kendall was looking relaxed, jamming out to music in his headphones, lifting weights.

"Katie!" I whisper-hissed. I prayed Katie would hear me and not Kendall or anyone else. I then had an idea. I pulled out my phone and played a video of Katie jumping over the back of couch. Kendall had said "Katie!" when she had missed and not made it over the back of the couch. I put the part where Kendall was talking on a continuous loop, playing it as loud as possible.

Katie perked up the second she heard Kendall's voice. She spun around, only to see me. Without a second thought I picked Katie up and carried her out of the gym.

"Ow ow ow!" Katie tried to push herself away from me. Tears filling her eyes. "Let go of me! Please!"

I knit my eyebrows together, not buying her lame excuse. "How does this hurt?" My hands were around her legs and her torso was resting on my shoulder.

"Please! Let go!" Katie kicked her legs lightly.

Logan put his hand on my shoulder. "James, that's where her cut is. Your shoulder is going right into the opening."

I gasped and quickly lifted Katie out of that position and set her on the ground. I held one of her hands as we waited for the elevator.

"I want Kendall." Katie pouted, a single tear slipping from her eye.

"Two more hours." Logan told her.

Only two more?! Does that mean my shift is over? Yes!

"Now!" Katie whispered, dropping my hand as we entered the apartment.

Carlos greeted us from the couch. "Great in only the first hour we lost the kid, and made her cry."

I gently pulled Katie towards the couch. I sat down, and pulled her onto my lap. "Please don't cry Katie-bug." I whispered to her, my head resting on hers. "I know I'm not Kendall, but that doesn't mean I don't love you and want you to be happy."

Katie wiped her eyes and leaned against me a little bit as Logan came over to us.

"You know what you did deserves a time out though, right?" Logan asked her gently.

I wasn't sure if Katie's ever actually gotten a time out, I mean she's eleven for crying out loud! Well actually, there was once I know for sure that Kendall or her mother, or both, sent Katie to her room after breaking the window with Kendall's hockey stick, but they didn't call it a time out!

Katie shook her head lightly. "I don't want a time out."

"Just for about ten minutes." Logan said gently pulling Katie off my lap. "Then we can do something fun."

"No!" Katie protested, twisting away from Logan. "Doesn't James have any say in this? He's in charge!"

"Actually Katie, my shift is over. Logan's in charge now." I explained, feeling my cheeks flush.

"Fine!" Katie stormed off to her room. A few seconds later we heard her door slam.

Logan collapsed next to me. "How does Kendall do this 24/7?"

I shrugged. "Should we call him and get him to come back to help us with Katie?"

"No, we told Kendall we could handle it for three hours and we will." Wow, he sure was stubborn. "And anyway when Kendall does come back, Katie will hardly pay any attention to us. She would have never sat on your lap if Kendall was here."

Logan did have a point. "Fine but I don't know how we can watch both Katie and Carlos." I joked.

Carlos was making four ice cream sundaes. "After Katie comes out of her time out I figure we could give her ice cream to make it up to her."

"You were supposed to save that for the end!" Logan sighed.

"Who cares?" I asked. I sat on one of the barstools and spun around. This was actually a really good idea, on account of Katie is one of those sugar monsters, who will just keep eating and eating it. I surveyed the ice cream, vanilla, with hot fudge, whipped cream, caramel, and rainbow sprinkles. Carlos was good at this; he had all of Katie's favorite's right down to the purple dishes.

"I'm going to go get Katie." Logan said.

A few minutes later Logan returned with a note.

It was on purple paper in silver pen. Katie's handwriting was almost identical to Kendall's, it was kind of funny.

I WENT TO GO FIND KENDALL.

"How the heck did she escape?" I fumed.

"Well the window was open." Logan started.

Was she insane?! Yes there was a ladder to get down to the actual fire escape, but there wasn't one to get down to ground level. Again, another manufacturing error.

I took a deep breath then took charge. "Logan you check the pool, Carlos, put those in the fridge, then check the gym. I'll check the fire escape. If you find her, text the other two, KATIE."

Both boys nodded and did as they were told. I ran to Katie's room, and slid through the open window, climbing down to the fire escape. I surveyed the fire escape for Katie.

She was holding on by one hand to the bars of the fire escape.

"Katie!" I said out of relief and pure terror. "Don't let go! I'll pull you back up!"

"Why would I let go?! I'm not mentally insane you know!" Katie screeched, her grip slipped a little bit.

I bent down and pulled her back onto the fire escape, then sent a text to the guys.

James: FOUND KATIE. YOU'RE AN IDIOT LOGAN, SHE WROTE THAT TO TRICK US, SHE WAS UNDER THE BED, HIDING.

"Am I in trouble?" Katie asked me shyly.

"Nope," I showed Katie the text I had just sent. "This is our little secret that you did this."

"Really?" Katie asked eagerly.

"Yup, now let's go back inside. Carlos made ice cream sundaes." I helped Katie up the ladder, and then followed her to the kitchen, where Logan and Carlos were.

"You want some ice cream Katie?" Logan asked, pulling the sundaes from the fridge.

"Sure!" Her grin grew wider. We each took a bowl and sat around the table.

Katie took a spoonful of whipped cream in her mouth and giggled. "What are we doing after this?"

"What do you want to do?" Carlos asked.

"Can we play _Sorry_?" Katie asked hopefully.

"Sure!" I smiled, taking a bite of my own ice cream.

We gathered around the board and positioned our pawns in the home position. Since Kendall wasn't here, I didn't have to fight anyone for the green pawns.

I hadn't bothered to check the clock; it was so much easier to actually watch Katie if we were doing something that kept her entertained.

The lock on the door clicked and Katie looked up from the game board. "Kendall!" She launched herself at her brother.

"Woah!" Kendall said stumbling from the sudden impact. "Slow it down little lady, you're going way to fast." He smiled and picked her up. Kendall would sing those song lyrics to her sometimes, just to soothe her. "How was it?"

"Not bad." I answered.

"Oh yeah?" Kendall asked, sitting down in Katie's seat with her on his lap. "So did you have fun at the gym?"

Logan and I exchanged glances nervously. "Whaaat?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Logan said at the same time.

Kendall laughed. "You guys think I didn't see you in the gym chasing my sister? Or hear you calling her name like twenty times?"

"It's not my fault!" Logan protested.

"James was in charge!" Carlos added.

"Me?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah you were the one who wasn't watching her!" Carlos told me, sneaking a glance at Kendall.

Logan thought for a second. "Yeah you had your head down on the kitchen counter."

My jaw dropped. "We were playing hide and seek!" I glanced at Kendall, he looked amused. "And when I asked Logan why he didn't go after her, he told me that he didn't want to have to pick her up!"

Logan's eyes grew wide. "I think the one we should really be blaming is Katie! She ran away!" All three of us turned to see the smallest girl, Katie shrank back against Kendall.

"Relax!" Kendall told us. "I'm not mad. I thought it was kind of cute. But what I wasn't a fan of was seeing my sister dangling from the fire escape. Now who's fault was that?"

My cheeks flushed. "How did you know about _that_?"

"Who did you think caught her when she dropped?" Kendall asked me, like I was an idiot.

"_You_ _dropped_?!" I bellowed.

"Yeah!" Katie said happily. "It was fun."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I was taking a walk around The Palm Woods when I heard someone screaming so I ran over to the place with the screaming and made Katie drop, and I caught her."

"Well how did she get back up?" I asked.

"Kendall used his super-spidy to climb up the wall and put me back on the balcony." Katie grinned.

All of us, including Kendall, looked at Katie like she was crazy.

"Fine, he brought me up to the first floor and got me back on the balcony like that and then he told me to stay there. But I didn't really listen."

"It's official! We're awful babysitters!" Carlos groaned.

"True," Kendall said. "But Katie didn't make your job any easier."

Katie blushed and looked down.

"One question Kendall."  
I started. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Kendall asked me.

"Take care of Katie all the time." Logan read my mind.

"Seriously, I have major respect for you." I told the blonde who was whispering in Katie's ear.

Katie grinned and nestled against Kendall's chest.

"You shouldn't have so much respect for me because I take care of my sister all the time." Kendall stated.

"But how do you do it?" Logan insisted. He sounded determined as if Kendall was going to let us in on some amazing, life changing secret.

"It's my job." The boy shrugged.

Carlos sighed. "But how do you do it _all the time_?"

"It gets easier with time." Kendall whispered, stroking Katie's cheek.

It took me a second, but I soon realized that Kendall wasn't talking about babysitting anymore.

The next thing he said was directed to Katie. "It gets easier."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

(Kendall POV)

"Kendall?" Katie asked me innocently.

"Yes Katie?" I responded. I was sitting in Katie's room, thumbing through a hockey magazine, while Katie cleaned up her room.

My sister looked at me with big eyes, "I'm not ready."

"You aren't ready for what?" I asked the little girl, setting the magazine down.

"For everything to go back to normal." Katie paused. "For you to go back to Rocque Records, for me to sleep in my room."

"Change is a good thing Katie." I said.

Katie looked as if she were about to burst into tears any second.

"You aren't completely healed yet, are you?" I slid off of Katie's bed and onto the floor.

"No. I'm not." Katie whispered, sitting next to me.

"No, you're not." I echoed.

Katie looked up at me. "If I'm not ready, why are you making life go on like I'm fine?"

"It will get easier with time. I promise. This will help you in the long run."

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" Katie innocently asked me.

"Of course. Get ready for bed and meet me in my room." I got up from the floor and walked to my room.

I slid under the covers in just my boxers, it was getting hot out, too hot to wear a shirt to sleep. Logan was already asleep in the bed next to mine.

A few minutes later, I heard my door creak open, and then shut. Small footsteps padded on the carpeting. Soon Katie was standing next to me. She slid under the covers next to me. I wrapped my arms around her, her head resting on my bare chest.

"I had fun today." Katie whispered finally.

I smiled. "That's good. That was the whole point of the day."

"What am I going to do tomorrow?"

"You're coming to the studio with us. Like you would before all of this happened." I told my sister, resting my head on hers.

"I don't even remember what life was like before all of this happened." Katie murmured.

"You will, life will go back to normal soon." I hope. Katie nodded, and rolled onto her back. "I love you Katie." I whispered.

"I know." Katie said, with a tease to her voice.

"You aren't going to say it back?"

"Nope." Katie grinned, trying not to giggle.

It was time to have a little fun. I rolled onto my side, and looked Katie in the eye, and spoke as seriously as I could. "Say it!"

Katie stuck her tongue out at me.

"I didn't want to have to resort to this…" I told my sister, sitting up. Katie's eyes widened. I pulled her up to a sitting position and started to tickle her. "Say you love me."

Katie's laughter picked up, and she was soon gasping for breath. "Stop it!" She giggled.

"Say you love me." I continued to tickle her, her stomach which was a major weak point for my sister.

"Never!" She gasped. I tickled under her chin, making her squeal. Finally, Katie threw her arms around me, "I love you Kendall; you're the best brother in the world!"

Slowly, I laid my sister down on the bed, rolled her pajama top up, and carefully blew on her stomach, to avoid the cut.

She giggle-squealed. "I already said I loved you, why did you do that?"

"It's fun." I shrugged.

"Jerk." Katie giggled.

I gasped, "Do I need to tickle you again?"

"No!" Katie wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I love you Kendall, you're amazing and not a jerk, and you're the best brother in the whole entire world!"

"You better believe it!" I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "But now it's time for bed." I told her lying down on my back. Katie cuddled next to me.

"You're warm." She whispered.

I smiled, and messed up her hair. "You're adorable."

Katie smiled. "Will you sing to me?"

"Of course." I told my sister, and then waited for her to get comfortable.

_"Turn all of the lights off  
Cause I don't want to wake up right now  
Sheltered with all our safety  
We'll hold hands until the sun comes out  
(Yea)  
We'll pretend we know what love's about_

You Smile, You shut the car door  
As i turn around and make my way home with you  
You're all that I'd run to  
Like the pride in everything you say,  
Everything you say and do

Slow Down Little Lady, We're Going Way Too Fast (way too fast)  
Let's not try and rush this,  
Come on we'll make it last  
Slow Down Little Lady, You're Gonna Waste Your Time  
You're Gonna Waste Your Time

There's not much more that I can say  
That will top the words in this song  
And I'm scared to think that maybe  
You are the one that I wanted all along

Slow Down Little Lady, Yeah  
We're Going Way Too Fast (way too fast)  
Let's Not Try And Rush This,  
Come on we'll make it last

Slow Down Little Lady, You're Gonna Waste Your Time  
You're Gonna Waste Your Time

Cause music without your memory means nothing to me  
And I hope this song helps you remember  
What we used to be

Deep inside you know that I've been trying  
I've been finding that the shortest pencil  
Is better than the longest memory

"Good night Katie. Sleep good." I whispered to my sister.

* * *

**If you know the song Time Wasting you know that is not the full song. I cut some parts outs. So sorry about that. Allright until Wednesday! XOXO~Tay**

_I'm reading your mind, you know I'm a psychic_


	24. I Won't Give Up

**Hi guys sorry this is so late but I had a bunch of homework and dress rehearsals! I would tell you a story but all of the for today were really innapropriate! So lets get to it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: BTRlover98 and Crazygurl5and11**

**Warnings: This is the second to last chapter! Awww sad face. **

**Songs Used: I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz Loser of the Year by Simple Plan and I love you this big by Scotty McCreery**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 23: I Won't Give Up

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am I won't give up on us Even if the skies get rough I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up, still looking up. I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up) God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved) We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved) God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

(Kendall POV)

"Kendall." Katie pushed my shoulder. "Kendall guess what!"

I opened my eyes, the light burning my eyes. "Morning Katie."

"Guess what!" Katie grinned sitting up.

I sat up as well. "What?"

"No nightmares!" Katie grinned, it was the happiest I had seen her in a while.

I huge grin took over my face. "That's awesome Katie!"

"Maybe everything is back to normal!" Katie smiled.

I pulled her into a hug. "Yeah, maybe."

"So you know what this means, right?" Katie asked me.

"That you're sleeping in your own room, but I get to tuck you in." I smiled.

"Yup!"

I smiled, she was her same bubbly self. "I'm going to go get dressed, you should do the same. Okay Katie?"

"Okay!" Katie rolled out of my bed, and landed on the floor. I slid my legs out of the bed, then sat at the edge.

Katie stood in front of me with big eyes.

"What Katie?" I asked gently.

She stuck out her bottom lip, and tapped her cheek.

"Hey that's my face!" I laughed.

Katie batted her eyelashes. She was asking for a kiss, it was easy to tell. "Come here you." I lifted my sister onto my lap, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good?"

"Thank you." She chorused and slid off my lap and ran out of the room, almost knocking over Logan in the process.

"Well she sure is happy." Logan remarked, he was fully dressed and ready to go.

"Yeah," I agreed. "But I guess I would be to if it was my first night without nightmares."

Logan grinned. "That's so awesome!"

I nodded. I guess I forgot that everybody in this house was on Katie's side, not just me. But I seem to be doing a heck of a lot more than my mom is. Isn't it her job to take of the kids? But no, she's always in Minnesota looking for a house.

My mom is planning to move out in a few weeks, after Logan turns 18, that way we have one legal person, so we can't get in trouble with the law. I was not so ecstatic about this plan. I already cover the Dad role of my family, I don't know if I can handle more parenting. But I had learned early in life, you don't argue with my mom when she has her mind set on something. So by next month, it would just be me, Logan, Carlos, James, and Katie. Wish us good luck.

By 11:30, we were all down in the lobby, waiting for Kelly. Katie was on my back, her head resting on my shoulder, Nintendo in hand.

The limo pulled up and we all piled in.

"Nice to have you boys back." Kelly said, hardly looking up from the papers.

"Nice to be back." James responded.

Katie, who had been a chatterbox in the lobby, was now silent. She had also crawled into my lap, and was whimpering slightly.

"What's wrong baby sister?" I asked her quietly.

Katie didn't respond at first. Then slowly she reached up to me and tapped my ear.

I leaned down, letting her whisper to me. "I don't like this. This is scary."

"Think of it this way," I whispered to Katie. "You talk to family, and mom always says that Gustavo and Kelly are our family. They won't hurt you."

"Daddy was family too." Katie reminded me.

Wow my logic sucked! "Okay, then don't talk, just relax and hang out with your big brother."

"Okay." Katie murmured, leaning against me.

"How's Katie been?" Kelly asked us.

"She's good. Improving really well." I answered, happy that she was talking to James, so it didn't look like I was lying. Because I wasn't, or at least I wasn't trying to.

A few minutes later we arrived at the studio, Katie walked beside me, holding my hand as we made our way up the steps.

As we walked down the hallway of bad posters, it occurred to me that Gustavo's yelling will most likely scare the living day lights out of Katie.

Gustavo happened to meet us just outside of his office. "DOGS! Because of your week of vacation—"

"I wouldn't really call it a vacation. When you think of vacation you think of relaxation." James interrupted.

"And fun!" Carlos added.

"Our last week has been neither of those." Logan told Gustavo. I was torn between wanting to knock them on the back of the head and agreeing. So I stayed silent and focused on Katie, who was admiring the big poster of us the Gustavo had put up outside of his office.

"Fine! Because of your week of whatever it's going to be called, I wrote a lot more songs!" Gustavo told us with pride.

Katie let go of my hand and began to wander away from us.

"Katie, back here please." I extended my hand towards my sister who came scampering back and took my hand.

Gustavo's gaze fell on Katie, who blushed then side stepped behind me. Gustavo slid his gaze up to me, eyes staring into mine. I raised my eyebrows, challenging him.

Surprisingly, Gustavo looked away and focused on the others. "So I was trying to be nice, but because of all the interruption's, let's try it this way. GET IN THE BOOTH!"

We all took off running, I spent an extra second to pick my sister up, and then rush to the booth. I attempted to set Katie on the black couch in the little recording area, but every time I would set her down, she would stand right back up again.

"Katie I don't have time for this!" I scolded, Gustavo and Kelly were on their way and they would have my head if I wasn't in the booth like they told me to be.

My sister looked at me with big, sad, eyes. "You hate me now, don't you?"

My heart shattered. "Never! I'm surprised you would even say that!" I gave her a kiss on the head.

"Can I come in the booth with you?" Katie asked me, eyes wide.

"Fine, but you won't have much fun, you can't make any noise or bring your Nintendo in there." I reasoned, opening the door to the small room and stepped inside, Katie following me.

I got into my position by the microphone, and smiled as Katie sat on my feet.

"Okay," Gustavo burst through the doors. "Let's get started on– wait where's the kid?!"

"In here!" All four of us chorused, pointing to my feet.

"WHY?!" Gustavo cocked his head.

"Yeah um, we don't really know." James said, glancing at Katie.

"Whatever." Gustavo dismissed us. "First on the agenda, this song!"

Kelly opened the door and gave us each a paper, waving slightly to Katie who was sitting on the ground. "Katie wouldn't you rather be here out here on a couch and not sitting on your brother's feet…?"

"No." Katie answered simply.

Kelly raised her eyes to me.

"Don't look at me! This wasn't my idea!" I protested. Kelly left and shut the door behind her. Katie's glance lifted to my face, then back down again.

"Your sections are marked by color. Kendall you're green, James you yellow, Logan orange, Carlos red, and the parts with all of you is marked in blue. Got it? Good." Gustavo hit some buttons on the panel. "GOO!"

I started off, captivating Katie's attention immediately; "_There's a lot of talk about me,  
People lining up to meet me.  
I'm on a verge of celebrity,  
So what you think about that?"  
_  
Then James leaned to the mic: _I've got friends in high places,  
"Louis Vuitton suitcases,  
Look at all their pretty faces  
So what you think about that?"  
_  
Logan went next: "_So why do I feel like it's all just a show?"_

Soon we all joined together for what I suspected was the chorus: "_You make me wanna shut it all down,  
Throw it all away,  
Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you._

What's the point of being on top,  
All the money in the world,  
If I can't blow it all on you.

So, send the cars back,  
Put the house on the market,  
And my big dreams too.

Because it's all so clear,  
Now without you here,  
I'm the loser of the year."

Carlos leaned into the microphone next: "_I'm at a party in a mansion  
There's a lot of high fashion,  
And I'm cooler than I've ever been  
So what you think about that?"  
_  
Logan again: "_I'm livin' life in a fast lane  
I've got fridge full of champagne,_

Then James took over: _And I'm hanging out with Lil' Wayne.  
So what you think about that?"_

_"So why do I feel like it's all just a show?"_I asked the microphone.

We joined together for the chorus again. "_You make me wanna shut it all down,  
Throw it all away,  
Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you._

What's the point of being on top,  
All the money in the world,  
If I can't blow it all on you.

So, send the cars back,  
Put the house on the market,  
And my big dreams too.

Then Logan finished us out: "_Because it's all so clear,  
That without you here,  
I'm the loser of the year."  
"I'm the loser of the year."  
_  
I started to sing the last bits, Katie was bopping her head along to the music and it made me smile. "_I can try real hard,  
I can try to pretend,  
That all these dreams make any sense  
Without you.  
But that just ain't true"  
_  
James sung his last little bit: "_I thought these things would make me forget  
About you and me_  
_But you're stuck in my head  
I'm a loser,  
If I lose her."_

Carlos finished out his last little bit: "_You make me wanna shut it all down,  
Throw it all away,  
Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you."_

"What's the point of being on top,  
All the money in the world,  
If I can't blow it all on you."

Logan and I were left, alternating verses.

"You make me wanna shut it all down,  
Throw it all away,  
'cause I'm nothing if I don't have you."

I grinned glancing at Katie.

"So, send the cars back,  
Put the house on the market,  
And my big dreams too."

Logan sang, sweetly at smiling at Katie.

"Because it's all so clear,  
That I need you near,  
And it's all so clear,  
Now without you here,"

James danced a little bit, trying to make Katie laugh. _  
"I'm the loser of the year." _ I sang. Carlos smiled as he sang. "_Loser of the year."  
"I'm the loser of the year." _Logan belted out. _  
"Loser of the year." _We all finished together.

"I think I'm liking have the cat in the studio." Gustavo smiled.

"Cat?" Carlos asked confusedly.

"Yeah the girl." Gustavo responded. "You guys are dogs and she's a cat."

Katie stood up, standing very close to me. I jumped a few times to get the feeling back in my feet.

"Gustavo?" Katie asked shyly. "Can I sing too?" I smiled in pride that my sister wanted to sing in front of an actual producer. She was regaining her confidence.

Gustavo's eyes actually softened. "Not now. We have to tight of a schedule."

"But." Kelly added. "I'm sure Kendall will record you during their break."

"Will you Kenny?" Katie asked me innocently.

"Of course." I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Okay." Katie turned to Kelly. "When's break?"

"One hour." Kelly responded.

"As for the dogs, you will be working with Mr. X to choreograph this song."

We all trailed out of the booth and changed into some dance clothes. Which pretty much meant sweats and a t shirt for me, Logan and Carlos, and sweats and a tank top for James.

Katie was watching Mr. X dance, trying to copy his dance moves. It was pretty cute, she wasn't a bad dancer either.

"Hey Katie!" Carlos called. "Can you do this?" Carlos showed off his stepping skills, which were improving.

Katie grinned and shook her head. "Dance with me?" She asked all four of us.

We nodded and joined Katie on the dance floor.

My sister pretty much just jumped around from one guy, to the next. With James she took his hands and danced. With Carlos she tried to imitate his stepping routine. Then with Logan she watched wide eyed as Logan back flipped. When Logan asked if she wanted to try, Katie widened her eyes and shook her head.

Finally she danced her way over to me. "Katie can you shake your hips like big brother?" I asked, swinging my hips in a circle.

Katie giggled and tried to imitate me.

"You guys look ridiculous." Logan informed us.

Katie lunged at me and I picked her up, holding her tightly.

"This is kinda fun." Katie admitted.

"You know what's going to be more fun?" James asked my little sister.

"What?" She replied eagerly.

"Watching Carlos learn a new dance!" James grinned, running from an angry Carlos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Kendall POV Still)

It was break time and Katie was in the booth, looking half scared half excited. I had the music playing she wanted, and I just hit record. It was only me in the studio; the others were in the main lobby.

"Whenever you're ready Katie." I told my sister.

"Okay. She whispered, then began to sing a country song. "_I know I'm still young  
But, I know how I feel  
I might not have too much experience  
But, I know when love is real._

By the way my heart starts pounding  
When I look into your eyes  
I might look a little silly  
Standing with my arms stretched open wide."

Katie opened her arms as wide as they could go.

"I love you this big  
Eyes have never seen... this big  
No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
And I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
I love you this big"

Her arms fell back to her sides and she gave me a shy smile. I grinned really widely back.

"I'll love you to the moon and back  
I'll love you all the time  
Deeper than the ocean  
And higher than the pines.

Cause boy, you do something to me  
Deep down in my heart"

Katie opened her arms again. "_I know I look a little crazy  
Standing with my arms stretched all apart._

I love you this big  
Eyes have never seen... this big  
No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
And I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
I love you this big.

" Her arms dropped and she bopped her head along to the beat.

"So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would  
I love you this big  
And I'd write your name in stars across the sky  
If I could, I would"

Katie opened her arms one final time. "_I love you this big  
Oh, eyes have never seen... this big  
No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
And I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
I love you this big_"

Katie smiled and lowered her arms and slid off the head phones.

I hit the print button, on the machine and smiled when I heard the hum of the song printing.

Katie shyly stepped outside of the booth. I caught her eye. "Come here you." Katie obediently walked over to me into my open awaiting arms. "That was so good!"

"Thanks." Katie smiled into my shoulder.

"I'm saving it so when I go on tour I can hear your voice all the time." I told my sister.

"Tour?" Katie asked, glancing up at me.

"Nothing official yet, don't worry. Big brother isn't going anywhere for a while." I reassured the brunette.

"Good." Katie smiled; then suddenly got shy. "How much do you love me?"

"How much do I love you?" I spread out my arms as far as they would go. "Way more than this. To the moon and back an infinite number of times."

Katie smiled, then shrieked as I picked her up and held her under my arm, like she was a dog, or a football.

"Put me down!" Katie giggled.

"Nope!" I lifted her stomach to my lips and blew on her belly, grinning as she squealed. "Let's go spend time with the guys." I told my sister, still carrying her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Kendall POV Still still)

It was about 8:45 pm and Katie was stretched out on the couch, her head in my lap, pretending to watch some TV show the James and I liked so she wouldn't have to go to bed.

"You tired Katie?" I asked my sister.

She rolled onto her back, staring up at me. "Not really."

"Really?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"I'm too comfortable to go to bed." Katie told me.

"Fine, but at nine o'clock you're getting ready for bed."

"9:15?" Katie begged me.

"No, nine." I told my sister.

She sat up and looked at me with big puppy dog eyes. "Pwease?"

"No Katie." Gaah, she was too cute to get mad at!

My sister crawled onto my lap. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Katie batted her eyelashes and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh what's that you say?" I stood up with Katie in my arms. "You want to go to bed now? If you insist!"

"No! Kendall! Please? Nine o'clock?" Katie asked me, screeching happily.

"That's my girl!" I smiled and sat back down on the couch, kissing her head.

Katie sighed contently in my arms. "You're mean."

"I know." I smiled as Katie pulled her knees close to her chest, and snuggled in close.

"I love you big brother." Katie told me, resting her head against my heart.

I smiled, "I love you too."

At nine o'clock, Katie dragged me to her room, while she got ready for bed.

I handed Katie her favorite purple pajamas with white polka dots and told Katie to go brush her teeth and wash her face.

After my sister disappeared, I walked around her room, shutting the window and locking it. Then closing the blinds and the curtains, making sure the closet doors were closed tightly and that the door to get in and out of her room was unlocked. The locks can get sticky sometimes.

Katie walked into her room, ready for bed, hair loose, grin wide. "What are you doing?" She asked me.

I smiled. "Making sure everything's perfect for you."

My sister walked over to her bed and crawled under the covers. I came over and tucked her in. "Goodnight Katie." I pushed her bangs off her forehead and kissed it.

"Hey!" Katie protested.

"Hi!" I smiled, knowing I was driving her crazy.

"You promised you would sing to me!" My sister told me.

"I know I did." I sat next to my sister on the bed. "If you wake up in the middle of the night, you can come straight into my room and sleep with me. Okay?"

"Okaaaaay." Katie sighed. "Now sing!"

"You're bossy." I murmured.

I played with Katie's hair as I sang.

_"When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_  
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_  
_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_  
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_  
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_  
_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_  
_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_"

"I love you Katie," I kissed my sleeping sister's forehead. "Sleep good."

I got up and slunk to my bedroom. Tiredly I stripped down to my boxers and fell into my own bed. It took me a little longer to fall asleep with my bed being empty and all, but I managed to fall asleep with some time.

Soon, the sounds that the apartment held faded off into the distance, only to be heard again tomorrow.

I had fallen into a peaceful slumber, until something crept into my room at around one in the morning.

"Kendall?" A small voice said.

I let out a small groan and rubbed my eyes. "Yes Katie?"

"I can't sleep." Katie stood by my bed.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I asked and pulled back the covers for Katie to crawl in.

As she did crawl in, she stayed on the edge of the bed, almost falling out of the bed. "Am I bothering you? I can leave. I probably should actually go back to my room. Sorry to bother you." Katie tried to slip out of my bed.

I caught her arm before she could. "Hold it right there little lady." Katie froze and looked at me through all of the darkness. "Get over here. Now." Katie timidly crawled across my bed and sat down next to me. "You aren't bothering me. I love it when you're in here, it doesn't bother me at all. Okay?"

"Are you mad at me?" Katie asked.

I slid down under the covers. "I couldn't be mad at you. I love you this big!" I spread my arms apart and watched as Katie blushed. "Remember?"

"Yeah. I remember." Katie grimaced. She slid down next to me letting my arms wrap around her.

"I love you Kendall." Katie whispered to me, she was firmly against my side, sounding tired.

"I love you too baby sister." I kissed her forehead, twice. I was going to take any chance I had to kiss my sister, something told me, I wasn't going to get many more.

* * *

**Foreshadowing! Okay I need to go eat dinner! Bye! XOXO~Tay**

_Tomorrow we'll go to the mall and buy you some new friends!_


	25. Tribute

**Hi! Well this is it. The last chapter of Gone Too Soon. Oh no! I am very excited to share with you this chapter. **

**It is called Tribute and to really set the mood of the chapter I would recomend to go to YouTube and search Tyler Ward Tribute and listen to that as you read. But that's just me. **

**Also, before I start to rant: I don't want to be that person who begs for reviews but please please please tell me what you think of this chapter. Namely the ending. **

**And of course with your reaction, write your favorite color if you plan to read the next story. I should start posting by Monday the 25th. **

**Thanks guys!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to: BTRlover98, Crazygurl5and11 and briorca18**

**Warnings: This is the last chapter, and it ends wit _!**

**Songs Used: Tribute by Tyler Ward**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I love you guys! XOXO~Tay**

* * *

Chapter 24: Tribute

_Today my heart was torn Violence finally won the war. The crying and despair Suffocating in the air I cannot believe The images I've seen What else can I do? But just pray for you Cause we'll never really know What you went through that day And we'll never really know All the right words to say And we'll never really know Why this took your life away But it broke down my walls And it helped me to change Yes it broke down our walls I hope we will change_

(Katie POV)

I awoke early the next morning. Way before Kendall, even before Logan. I was so comfortable in my brother's bed with his warm arms wrapped around me, I never wanted to leave. Unfortunately, I had to go to the bathroom.

I slid Kendall's arms off of my small body, careful not to wake him. I paused, at the edge of the bed, admiring my brother. He looked really cute scrunched up in that tiny ball, blankets twisted, and hair messy. His cheeks were pink, his breathing heavy. He made slight movements with his mouth and let out what could be thought of as a whimper.

"Awww." I whispered, leaning over to touch my brother's head. His hair was so soft, I played with his hair until the small whimpers stopped and he let out a content sigh. "Now you're the baby." I told my brother. I almost thought I saw Kendall smile, but I decided it was just my imagination.

I crept out of the bedroom and walked towards the bathroom, and paused when I heard a noise. I highly doubted that James or Carlos were up this early. I was proved right when two strong arms grabbed me and something cold was held to my head.

And believe me when I say having to pee, was now the _least_ of my worries.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Kendall POV)

I woke to screaming, I started to panic because there was a lack of Katie's in my room. I threw back the covers as fast as I could, my foot getting caught in the sheets and throwing me face first onto my carpet.

"Dammit!" I hissed, wiping some blood off my chin. I ran to the main area in just my boxers figuring if Katie was hurt she wasn't going to care about my lack of clothes.

I braced myself for the worst, broken leg, split cast, bruised head. I ran my scolding over in my head, and flew into the kitchen.

What I saw exceeded all of my expectations.

Believe me when I say scolding Katie, was now the _least_ of my worries.

"JAMES, CARLOS, LOGAN COME QUICK!" I screamed. I was looking into the hardest eyes I had ever seen. My father's.

"You aren't wearing a shirt Kendall." He was quick to point out.

"Yeah, well I'm not wearing pants either." I shot back.

James, Carlos and Logan came skidding in behind me. Carlos nearly fell over at what he saw.

"So I realized," My dad started, tightening his grip on Katie, whose eyes were closed. "That if I wanted to really hurt Kendall and Katie, I could kill Katie and watch Kendall mourn."

"Don't touch her!" I yelled at him, trying to charge forward but James held me back.

"Hitting him is only going to make him kill Katie faster." James hissed at me.

Logan stepped forward. "Why don't you just let Katie go, and we won't call the cops and we can all go our separate ways."

"Well when you put it that way, NO!" My dad yelled at all of this.

Katie was whimpering, holding back tears. Seeing her cry made me want to cry.

"Oh you're going to cry now? How very brave of you." Dad snarled.

"Shut up! Why are you so mean to everybody?! What do you gain from this?!" I yelled, trying not to cry.

"Well you know what they say." He grinned. "Ain't no rest for the wicked."

"Just let Katie go and get the hell out of our lives!" James growled.

Logan stared at my father. "You're making everyone miserable. Just leave."

"Boys stop taunting me." My dad growled and made his way to the door.

"Just let her go!" I screamed walking forward.

My dad stroked the trigger on his gun. "I'd stop now. One more step and the girl gets it."

There was a collective gasp behind me.

"You wouldn't dare." I growled lowly.

"Try me."

The trigger was pulled. My sister fell to the floor. My father disappeared. I fell to the ground, crying.

That one sound echoing through my mind, my body, and my heart.

_Bang_

_ Today my heart was torn  
Violence finally won the war  
The crying and despair  
Suffocating in the air_

I cannot believe  
The images I've seen  
What else can I do?  
But just pray for you

Cause we'll never really know  
What you went through that day  
And we'll never really know  
All the right words to say  
And we'll never really know  
Why this took your life away  
But it broke down my walls  
And it helped me to change  
Yes it broke down our walls  
I hope we will change

Entire generations  
Lost in this frustration  
Is there hope for what's to come?  
Will we raise a family or a gun?

It's breaking my heart  
I'm falling apart  
But I rest assured  
I know where you are  
You look from above  
Please send us your love  
Cause we don't understand

**THE END **


End file.
